El recuerdo de una Vida Pasada
by Satis
Summary: Han pasado tantos años desde que el se marcho, y a pesar de todo le sigue esperando a su siempre eterno Atem. Mis memorias vuelven y mi dueño tambien...
1. Ojos dorados

El recuerdo de una vida Pasada.

Cap.1 Ojos Dorados. a) Recuerdos, la llegada.

Llueve en la ciudad de Dominio y frente a la mansión de Seto Kaiba, un automóvil negro se estaciona de este baja una mujer es bastante bella y a pesar de tener una mirada llena de madurez su rostro es similar al de una jovencita, su cabello es gris tan largo que rosa sus caderas y sus ojos color miel deslumbran entre la oscuridad como un par de joyas, su fina figura es envuelta por un abrigo blanco que resalta aun mas su hermosura, camina lentamente cubierta por una sombrilla, y las puertas se abren ante ella. Alguien la espera es Mokuba solo que ahora es mayor se ha convertido en todo un hombre y muestra aquel porte similar al de su hermano, la bella mujer le sonrie.

Mokuba---------------Mi Hermano te espera.

Ella cierra su sombrilla y entra a la mansión, caminan por aquel lujoso sitio, hasta llegar a una habitación donde Seto permanece, Mokuba abre la puerta y la hace pasar dejándolos solos. Ahí esta el con un cigarrillo en mano sentado sobre aquella silla de piel.

Seto-------------------Es bueno verte de nuevo yuna, pareciera que en ti no pasan los años, aun te ves tan joven aun cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.

Yuna------------------¿Ahora fumas?

Seto-------------------yuna¿porque has vuelto?…si lo estas buscando, debo decirte que ya se ha marchado.

Yuna------------------ya lo se (el rostro de ella se entristece), es tan solo que deseo recordar un poco…además he venido por otra cosa.

De su abrigo, saca un sobre el cual coloca sobre el escritorio de Kaiba.

Yuna-----------------Aki te la ha mandado…Nos veremos después Kaiba, ya es hora que irme.

Seto------------------No espera…(Kaiba apaga el cigarrillo y se levanta de su asiento, mientras toma de los hombros a aquella bella mujer)Siempre me has gustado yuna, mírate estas tan bella como siempre, podrías dejar de pensar en el y quedarte a mi lado.

Yuna-----------------No Kaiba…es una promesa que hicimos.

Seto------------------Al fin me he decidido a confesarte lo que siento y tu…porque haces esto, porque es que no lo olvidas, TAN IMPORTANTE ES PARA TI.

Yuna-----------------Adiós kaiba.

Tan solo se escucha como aquella puerta ha sido cerrado, --no veremos después Mokuba--- le dice aquella mujer, mientras le da un beso en la mejilla y se retira con aquella elegancia que la caracteriza. Sujeta su sombrilla, mientras Seto permanece furioso en la habitación, Mokuba entra y ve a Seto con el rostro hundido y apretando los dientes, golpea el escritorio.

Mokuba------------Hermano, que ha pasado.

Seto-----------------Como es posible que después de tantos años, aun siga encaprichada con el… es imperdonable, es una tonta.

Mokuba------------Se que le tienes afecto, pero Seto…

A las afueras aquella dama camina lentamente antes de subir al Automóvil, y le pide a su chofer que la lleve al parque de Dominio…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hace algunos años…Era domingo acababa de llegar a la ciudad y camina como ahora por el parque el día es frió y nublado, era en aquel tiempo solo una jovencita de 16 años, pareciera estar perdida aun así esta continua caminando hasta la profundidad del parque sujetando en manos un libro. A lo lejos permanecen sentados Yugi, joey y tristan, los dos últimos miran a aquella bella joven y no pueden evitar sentir curiosidad por ella, así que caminan con yugi a lo lejos para poder mirarle. Un extraño sujeto se acerca a la joven, y la toma bruscamente de la cintura mientras le toca de forma morbosa, el libro de la chica ha caído al piso mientras intenta zafarse de aquel sujeto corpulento que la ha tomado, aquellos amigos se acercan al ver a la joven en problemas ---Suéltame...---dice ella con una voz firme y sin titubeos.

Joey-----------Que crees que haces…Déjala en paz.

El enorme sujeto los mira con repulsión como si fuesen un pedazo de mierda, ---largo de aquí…NO SE METAN----grita para ahuyentarlos y de pronto aquel tipo se dobla del dolor, le ha dado un golpe en el vientre y después en el rostro, su mirada se fija en ella e intenta lastimarla pero antes de que lo logre la joven le ha tirado una patada con la cual ha quedado inconciente, cae de puntas la joven después de aquel salto que ha dado, las quijadas de joey y tristan cayeron hasta el suelo a ver la fuerza de la chica, (Yugi sujeta el libro del piso.)

Tristan---------- estas bien?

Yuna------------Si estoy bien…Y ustedes que quienes son?

Joey-------------Pues veras yo soy Joey Wheeler (la toma de la mano) no me reconoces verdad?

Yuna-------------Acaso debería (Avienta las manos de Joey) no eres nadie, (mira a yugi) pero a ese de ahí yo lo conozco…es yugi moto no es cierto

Yugi--------------si yo soy yugi moto. Aquí tienes (le entrega el libro) Debes de tener cuidado, este lugar es un poco peligroso.¿Que hacías aquí?

Yuna-------------- eso no te importa…

Joey---------------Te has perdido?

Yuna--------------Claro que no…

La joven se marcha un tanto molesta, mientras ellos la vigilan de lejos para ver a donde se dirige, a mitad del parque un chico muy apuesto espera, sus ojos son color miel y su cabello negro, se detiene ante el y se inclina mientras le da una disculpa. El chico le acaricia la cabeza y la toma del brazo, caminan hasta salir del parque y enfrente de ellos se encuentra una cafetería, una sonrisa sale de los labios de aquel sujeto, mientras entran y toman asiento. Yugi y los demás se marchan al ver que la joven ya se encuentra a salvo con aquel tipo, aunque para ser sinceros ella nunca estuvo en peligro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche, Yugi charla con Yami, ambos parecieran estar últimamente muy relajados, después de lo ocurrido en ciudad batallas han pasado unos días muy tranquilos.

_Yami-------------Así que conociste a una chica… _

_Yugi--------------si, y a decir verdad me pareció muy linda pero daba un poco de miedo._

_Yami--------------Porque? (el faraón mira al pequeño quien se encuentra junto a la cama)_

_Yugi---------------Veras Joey y Tristan la siguieron, entonces había un tipo enorme, pero realmente grande que le metio la mano en la…_

_Yami--------------COMO SE ATREVE._

_Yugi---------------Asi que fuimos para ayudarla, pero ella…_

_Yami--------------que hizo?_

_Yugi---------------Venció al tipo ella sola._

_Yami---------------Realmente? No lo creo, dime como era?_

_Yugi----------------Tenia el cabello un poco largo hasta la cintura tal vez, de color plateado y sus ojos eran dorados, era muy bonita…nunca había visto a una chica como esa, no ser parecía japonesa. Dime Yami alguna ves te ha gustado alguien?_

_Yami----------------No lo se bien, pero es probable, al fin y al cabo sigo siendo humano._

_Yugi-----------------Y que hay de tea ella te gusta?_

_Yami----------------- no. _

_Yugi-----------------Ojala puedas ver a esa chica...Será mejor que me duerma, mañana será un día pesado._

Esa noche en la solitaria mente de Yami se formaban cientos de imágenes, cada una tan extraña como la anterior¿Qué es esto se pregunto, la dorada arena cae de los cielos como cascada y de esta sale una persona¿quien eres, su rostro se esconde tras una mascara y de pronto desaparece esa misteriosa persona. La lluvia se termina¿Dónde esta? No hay nadie en aquel sitio cuando mira el desierto.

Y se desvanece llevándolo a otro escenario. Es una Ciudad, los comerciantes están en ese pasillo de roca, un hombre corre sujeta en sus manos una filosa espada, mientras huye asustado ---No me atraparas…No lo harás, te matare antes de que lo hagas y te cortare en pedazos---grita incesantemente con delirio. Detrás de el aparece alguien su rostro es cubierto por aquellas ropas negras y ante la luz deslumbra un extraño objeto que cuelga de su cuello, detrás de aquella persona aparecen 4 mas que llegan como sombras, permanecen quietos como si el primero, ese que usa la mascara dorada fuese su líder.

----TE MATARE, TE MATARE, COMO MATASTE A MI PADRE, TE DESOYARRE VIVA Y DESPUES ME COGERE TU CADAVER----

El hombre se lanza sobre la misteriosa persona, tan solo se escucha el sonido de la espada moviéndose, y de pronto un pedazo de tela cae al suelo.

-----NO TE TENGO MIEDO, NO TE TENGO MIEDO----continua gritando aquel sujeto----MALDITA PERRAAA MORIRAS---.

Murmura aquella persona---He terminado de jugar contigo… ---

Saca un par de dagas de aquellos brazaletes, tan similares a unos cuchillos para destripar pescados, el grotesco hombre levanto su fiera espada y amenazo con matarle, aun así no retrocedió y con rápidos movimientos le corto el vientre, el ladrón permanecía arrodillado sujetándose las tripas que se asomaban nauseabundamente y miraba aterrado ---PRONTO LO PAGARAS….---dijo el ladrón antes de morir.

----Hemos terminado es tiempo de irnos.----

Enfrente de ellos aparecen varios guardias, quienes miran aquella terrible escena.

----Deténganse, asesinos por el real poder del faraón quedan arrestados.---

Ante los guardias no ponen resistencia alguna y son atados de las manos, y llevados como criminales para que el faraón los juzgue.

---Señor, perdón por molestarlo, pero hemos atrapamos a unos delincuentes.----

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era la mañana siguiente, yugi se había levantado ya y preparado para el colegio, caminaba por la calle y al llegar al colegio se encontró con un lujoso auto del cual bajaba aquel apuesto joven que vio el día anterior, extendió su mano para ayudar a bajar a alguien mas, los ojos de yugi se abrieron sorprendidos al mirar de nueva cuenta a aquella bella chica, ahí estaba ella portando el uniforme del colegio y caminando aferrada al brazo del chico de cabello negro. Caminaba firmemente con aquella elegancia que le identificaba, al ingresar al colegio, todos habían quedado maravillados ante ella, pareciera derramar miel por todas partes. Casi inician las clases mientras yugi mira como camina esa chica, le ha gustado mucho tanto así que no puede evitar sentir un poco de celos de aquel que camina a su lado.

Joey--------------Que haces ahí, vamos entra ya es tarde.

Yugi--------------Ah, si, si, vamos.

La campana de inicio suena en el colegio y estos ya permanecen en el salón, Seto Kaiba permanece un poco aburrido aun el profesor no ha llegado y ya han pasado 15 minutos desde que empezaron las clases, la puerta se abre y entre aquel educador sujetando un montón de libros, se disculpa con sus alumnos y le anuncia la llegada de nuevos alumnos, todos parecen indiferentes ante la noticia. El profesor les pide entre, el primero en entrar es aquel apuesto joven, las chicas en el salón se entusiasman al verlo es realmente atractivo y después entra ella, todos quedan boquiabiertos al mirarle, sus rosados labios sonríen y aquel blanco cabello se mueve lentamente mientras camina.---Denles la bienvenida --- dice el profesor, mientras se sienta en el escritorio. Yugi le llama al faraón para que mire a aquella joven, pero este pareciera negarse, aun así cambia de lugar con el. Y al mirarle no puede evitar sentirse atraído por la joven.

_Yami---------------Esa es la chica?_

_Yugi----------------Si ella es, verdad que es linda._

_Yami----------------Si lo es. Quien es el?_

_Yugi----------------No se…tal vez es su novio_

---Ellos son los hermanos Yomoda, aunque a decir verdad no se parecen mucho…Ella es Yuna y el es Aki. Ambos vienen de Inglaterra y pasaran este curso con nosotros, trátenlos bien¿saben hablar Japonés?---

Pregunta aquel profesor, mientras la joven le sonríe y se pasa la mano por el cabello, todos le miran encantados.

Yuna----Por supuesto, lo comprendemos perfectamente, de eso no debe preocuparse

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es la siguiente clase y todos permanecen esperando a que el profesor de aquella asignatura llegue, usan sus uniformes de deportes mientras están sentados en el piso del patio. Aquel maestro llega un poco retrasado mientras busca entre todos a los nuevos de los que había leído tanto.

--------YOMODA!-----

Aki y Yuna--------Si?

-------- Yuna Yomoda, ven acá.----

La joven camina hasta el y lo mira, todos están muy atentos y otros tantos como Joey y Tristan imaginan cosas raras con los torneados muslos de ella. El profesor se quita la chamarra y deja ver sus músculos.

---------Hoy veremos un poco de defensa personal, y para ser sinceros pienso ponerte aprueba (la sujeta del cuello), dime que harías si alguien te hace esto? Anda intenta zafarte-------

---Ay no la va a lastimar---dice uno chico asustado, Yuna le pregunta---¿Es necesario que lo haga?

--------Claro, claro, de todos modos no creo que hagas mucho ----

Aki---------Ejem, profesor no creo que esa sea buena idea…

--------Cállate Yomoda, y deja ver como tu hermana se las ingenia.----

Yuna--------Esta seguro?

----------ANDA HAZLO DE UNA VEZ.-----

Y antes de que se de cuenta ya ha sido lanzado al suelo, le duele el vientre por aquel codazo que ella le dio y la mandíbula le truena.

Yuna------------AY NO, (preocupada) Se encuentra bien?

Los ojos del profesor se encuentran en blanco mientras todos retroceden asustados de la joven, ----si, estoy bien…---dice con un ligero aliento. E inmediatamente se levanta.

---------Muy bien, lo has hecho de maravilla, Pero niña que fuerza tienes---dice jubilosamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rato después…

Ya es de tarde, cerca del parque existen unos lujosos condominios, en uno de los departamentos ahí nuevos inquilinos, aquella jovencita que cabello blanco se pasea por todo el lugar descalza, portando tan solo una camiseta blanca y un short negro, en sus manos trae una caja de cartón de la cual desempaca algunos objetos, aun esta un poco desorganizado el lugar, ahí unas cuantas cajas tiradas en el piso y unas envolturas de frituras en la mesa, detrás de ella aparece su hermano quien le lleva algunos objetos.

Aki-------------------Crees que terminemos pronto, ya me canse.

Yuna-----------------Por favor…tu no has hecho nada tan solo has estado comiendo papas, así que mejor apúrate, yo también estoy cansada y no me quejo.

Aki--------------------No ha llamado Shin.

Yuna le arroga el portarretratos bruscamente, ---No y Tenle un poco de respeto a nuestro padre.---

Aki---------------------Papá o Shin cual es la diferencia, al fin y al cabo es un ogro

Yuna-------------------será lo que sea pero es nuestro padre…aunque no queramos.

Aki---------------------Si esta bien, y ha llamado el abuelo?

Yuna-------------------Aun no, pero seguramente no tardara en llamar. Comienzo a extrañarlo.

Aki---------------------Si yo también lo extraño…

Mientras tanto en la Tienda de juegos Kame, yugi esta tremendamente aburrido porque Solomon lo ha dejado solo en la tienda y ha comenzado a llover, entra alguien es Joey.---Hola Viejo---dice gozosamente---estas solo?

Yugi-------------------si…mi abuelito se fue a comprar algo y me dejo a cargo de esto. ¿Por qué viniste?

Joey--------------------Estaba lloviendo y mi casa queda muy lejos…

Yugi-------------------….

Joey--------------------jajaja…porque pones esa cara, bueno ya te haré compañía un rato.

El rubio se sienta en el mostrador y Yugi lo empuja----No te sientes ahí, se puede romper. Mira aquí tienes un banco---

Joey---------------------NO es necesario que me empujes.

Yugi---------------------jeje, lo siento (baja el tono de su voz)

Joey se sienta en el banco y permanece a lado de yugi, lo mira y sonríe macabramente.—Que es lo que te ocurre, estas muy raro---mientras se acerca a este---Te conozco bien, mejor de lo que crees, déjame ver…aja, dime yugi esto que veo.----

Yugi-------------------QUE?

Joey--------------------mmm talvez amor, parece que si, veamos de quien…Tea, no, no, no ya me habría dado cuenta desde antes, a ya se…yuna.

Yugi--------------------NO NADA DE ESO.

Joey---------------------Y porque te has puesto todo rojo…jeje, ya veo con que te gusta, a mi también me gusta seria mejor preguntar a quien no le gusta, ella es muy atractiva… (comienza a babear)y tiene unas piernas tan bonitas y esos muslos…

Yugi---------------------JOEY!

Joey----------------------Ejem…como decía, así que se trata de eso. Bien yugi siendo que eres mi amigo, te tendré consideración pues con eso de que eres algo lento para estas cosas, prefiero que seas tu quien la invite primero.

Yugi-----------------------Invitarla?

Joey------------------------Exacto, a salir juntos…

Yugi------------------------si digamos que pasa eso pero y el faraón?

Joey------------------------Dile que no se meta en esto.

Yugi------------------------si supongo pero…el problema es que creo que a el también le interesa.

Joey------------------------QUE COSA…a yami también. En serio que esa chica es una seductora, trae a mas de media escuela detrás de ella…mmm después veremos eso, por cierto hablando de ella, un chico del salón dice que ella se parece mucho a una duelista, incluso mira.(saca un papel de su bolsa) me dio esta dirección de una pagina de Internet, dice que veamos las fotografías-

Yugi------------------------- (lee con trabajo pues la letra de joey es algo fea) voy a cerrar la tienda me ayudas.

Joey------------------------- Vas a cerrar…y tu abuelo no se enoja?

Yugi-------------------------No para nada, quien va a venir…esta lloviendo muy fuerte.

Aquel par baja la cortina de metal y entran a la casa, inmediatamente yugi conecta la computadora y le pide a Joey le de la dirección. La teclea y se muestra muy curioso por aquello, la pagina se ha descargado y en la pagina de inicio se muestra I love W, mira el menú del sitio, ---Vaya mira esto…---dice Joey asombrado---No cabe duda es Yuna…--

Al seguir husmeando por la página se topa con una foto galería dedicada a ella, aparece en una especie de torneo sujetando el trofeo y de su lado izquierdo se encuentra Pegasus, en la siguiente foto Pegasus la tiene abrazada-

Yugi------------------------Mira es Pegasus…

Joey-------------------------Por la forma en que están, pareciera que se conocen…Vamos que mas ahí.

De pronto el rostro de ambos se torna rojo y pareciera que los dos están babeando, el abuelo de Yugi los mira callado y se acerca…golpea a aquel par con el diario que trae en la mano,--QUE HACEN AQUÍ, YUGI PORQUE CERRASTE LA TIENDA y que es eso que miran…ohh vaya----

Joey trata de tapar el monitor para que Solomon no lo vea. Pero este no lo logra, el rostro de Solomon se deforma un poco y sus ojos se ponen un blancos.----Que bonita…----dice mientras escurre un hilo de saliva por su boca, después se torna un tanto serio al mirar más detalladamente---Pero vaya si se parece a Hanna----

Yugi y Joey-----------------Hanna?

Solomon---------------------O es verdad no te he hablado sobre ella, la conocí en Egipto era una arqueóloga muy guapa y muy joven, debería de tener talvez unos 23 años en ese entonces. Aunque tiempo después me entere de que se había casado…

Yugi---------------------------Como se apellidaba esa mujer?

Solomon-----------------------mmm, no recuerdo bien, pero era como Gue,Ye, Se, Fe…ay esta memoria que comienza a fallar. Pero se parecía mucho a esta jovencita, si le cortaras el cabello hasta la oreja y le pusieras un sombrero seria idéntica a Hanna. ¿Quién es esa chica tan linda¿La conocen?

Yugi-----------------------------Si, va con nosotros en el colegio es nueva, su nombre es Yuna Yomoda

Solomon-------------------------Yugi,(susurra) podrías imprimir esa imagen para mi…

Yugi------------------------------QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Solomon--------------------------jeje, solo bromeaba

Continuara………………………………….

Cap.1 Ojos Dorados b) Preocupaciones

Esa noche yugi no pudo dormir, el gallardo faraón parecía preocupado por su compañero.---Que sucede---pregunto Yami---Es que acaso te pasa algo?---

_Yugi---------------hmmm, Yami dime tu también te has enamorado de ella?_

_Yami--------------- ¿Enamorado de quien?_

_Yugi----------------De yuna…pareciera que a todos les gusta ¿a ti también?_

_Yami---------------Es tan solo que me parece atractiva, pero enamorarse es diferente… ¿Porque me preguntas eso, has estado un tanto raro ¿que te ocurre?_

_Yugi----------------Yami creo que me…_

_Yami---------------Te enamoraste de ella… eso si que es interesante y yo que me imaginaba cosas raras entre Tea y Tu._

_Yugi-----------------Con Tea, no como crees eso (todo rojo), pero sabes estoy algo preocupado…_

_Yami-----------------Es qué ocurre algo malo con yuna?_

_Yugi------------------algo asi, Yami ella es una duelista…_

_Yami------------------y eso que, casi todos ya lo son._

_Yugi-------------------si, pero ella es la campeona Europea, además leí en I love W que…_

_Yami------------------Que es eso?_

_Yugi--------------------Un lugar que le dedicaron en Internet…así como decía, ahí venían unos "rumores" que habían venido a Japón solo para retarme…_

_Yami--------------------Por eso estas tan preocupado, es que acaso no te gustaría tener un duelo con ella, sabes yo estoy ansioso de que eso suceda_

_Yugi---------------------Realmente?_

_Yami---------------------Por supuesto, pase lo que pase yo estaré aquí yugi, además seguramente será un duelo amistoso... (Yami señala aquel papel que sale de la chaqueta de yugi)¿y eso?_

_Yugi----------------------nada, nada._

_Yami----------------------déjame ver (toma el cuerpo de Yugi y saca el papel de la chamarra y lo desdobla) Vaya…esto si que es fascinante, no creí que tu eras como Joey y Tristan…_

_Yugi-----------------------QUE COSA, además tú también te has puesto rojo…y no dejas de mirarla._

_Yami-----------------------Si lo admito, pero yo no soy como ustedes…_

_Yugi------------------------Que, aun eres Humano no, así que también tienes debilidades y seguramente esta es una de ellas._

_Yami------------------------No creo, mas bien parece que es otra de tus flaquezas, estas titubeando ante ella y aun no ha ocurrido nada…ni ocurrirá._

_Yugi------------------------Que clase de ánimos son esos…_

_Yami-----------------------Tú y yo somos amigos, pero como dices aun soy humano y pues después de todo creo que si tengo algo de interés por ella, no la dejare tan fácilmente en tus manos… será mía._

_Yugi-------------------------Como que tuya, nada de eso…no lo voy a permitir, además yo la vi primero._

_Yami--------------------------Eso no me importa…a mi me gusta._

El pequeño continúo peleando con Yami hasta que se agoto y cerró los ojos cayendo en un pesado sueño, ahora Yami era quien parecía aun más interesado, y no podía evitarlo. Y una parte de si deseaba que aquel duelo sucediera entre ambos, estaba tan ansioso como pocas veces lo había estado y no dejaba de mirar la imagen de la chica de cabellos blancos, no era broma lo que había dicho, realmente le gustaba esa chica y si iba a estar poco tiempo debería al menos intentar aprovecharlo…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Son las cuatro y media de la tarde, y cerca del parque camina la joven, sujeta una sombrilla y lleva un abrigo negro, mira los aparadores y a los niños correr, a lo lejos alguien le vigila es Yugi quien permanece quieto. En medio de la calle una niña permanece llorando, pareciera estar asustada Yuna se acerca para intentar ayudarle.

Yuna-----------------------Hola pequeña¿estas perdida, no tengas miedo.

Yuna le ofrece su mano y le sonríe calidamente, ---Donde esta mi hermano---dice la niña llorando----Tengo miedo----

Yuna-----------------------No llores (limpia las lagrimas de la niña), ya veras que pronto encontramos a tu hermano¿Cómo te llamas?

Aquella niña le sonríe ya que pareciera haberla reconocido,----Hitomi, me llamo Hitomi, tu eres alguien famosa verdad, mi hermano tiene varias fotos tuyas, eres muy bonita---

Yuna-----------------------Hola Mi nombre es Yuna, me da gusto conocerte Hitomi, Dime donde estaba tu hermano la ultima vez?

--------------No lo se, solo caminaba con el pero de pronto ya no lo vi… (la niña vuelve a llorar)------

Yuna------------------------Tranquila no llores, te ayudare a encontrarlo, vamos a buscarlo quieres, Como se llama?

Yugi permanece atento a lo lejos mientras el faraón le mira.

_Yami-------------------------mmmm, no parece ser tan mala._

_Yugi--------------------------Y tú que sabes…_

_Yami-------------------------Vaya, con que aun estas molesto, no deberías enojarte así conmigo…_

_Yugi--------------------------Si lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo…_

La pequeña comienza a gritar el nombre de su hermano ----OSADA, OSADAAAA--- y un chico un tanto alto aparece entre la multitud, la pequeña corre hacia el.

----------Te dije que no te alejaras, menos mal que te encontré estas bien?-----

----------Si, ella me ayudo a buscarte------

----------quien? ----------

Yuna----------------------------Vaya con que tu eres su hermano, no deberías dejarla sola, aun es muy pequeña.

Se contonea con aquella elegancia y porte, mientras le sonrie amablemente a la pequeña niña.

----------We,we,we…----

Yuna-----------------------------Y ahora que le pasa a tu hermano Hitomi?

-----------mmm no se, se pone todo nervioso cuando te ve.----------

Aquel chico le da una libreta a Yuna y un bolígrafo, mientras con muecas le pide le de un autógrafo. La joven accede y después se marcha, despidiéndose de ambos. Da unos cuantos pasos y se detiene, sujeta su cabeza y camina un poco lento, de pronto pareciera tambalearse y da vuelta en un callejón.

_Yami----------------------YUGI, que le ocurre?_

El faraón se muestra preocupado al ver palidecer las rosadas mejillas de la joven y sin siquiera pensarlo toma el cuerpo de Yugi y corre hacia ella, ----YUNA----grita yami cuando la ve sujetándose de la pared.

Los ojos le pesan y todo comienza a verse borroso a lo lejos tan solo ve una sombra que se acerca, incluso ni siquiera puede reconocerlo solo ve aquel denso reflejo que se acerca a ella, es entonces que sus blancas manos sueltan la pared y cae desmayada, antes de que toque el piso Yami la ha tomado por la cintura.

Yami--------------------------Yuna…

El faraón la carga en brazos, es muy ligera a pesar de todo y no puede evitar sentirse preocupado por ella.---Mamá---dice la joven entre sueños.

Yami la mira y la abraza fuertemente, aquel sueño aparece en la mente de la joven.

**Flash Black**

--------Yuna, que haces?-----

Yuna---------------------------nada, mamá solo intentaba leer…

Es ella de niña, su sonrisa ha cambiado mucho desde entonces, detrás de ella aparece una mujer de quizá unos 30 años.

--------No, puedes leer eso aun, lo entiendes yuna-----

Yuna-------------------------------Pero porque, mamá yo ya se leer y apenas tengo 5 años.

--------Se que eres muy lista, pero esto aun no debes de verlo, Yuna este libro es un diario que escribí para ti--------

Yuna--------------------------------Y porque no puedo leerlo?

---------Porque aun no es tiempo, cuando seas mayor lo leerás te hará falta...Cuando seas mas grande, mi querida Yuna debes de entenderlo, sabes eres muy bonita y muy lista----

Yuna--------------------------------Como tu…

----------No yuna, tu serás mejor que yo…porque eres la única. Pronto tendré que hacer un largo viaje, hazle caso a tu abuelo y papá también.------

Yuna---------------------------------Si mamá

-----------Y pórtate bien, no quiero que pelees con Aki.------------

Yuna----------------------------------Pero mamá…..

------------Ningún pero, entiendes.-----

**Fin del Flash Black**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha pasado media hora desde que se desmayo, ahora se encuentra en la habitación de yugi, permanece recostada mientras este le mira, sus mejillas se han vuelto rosadas de nuevo y su boca carmesí balbucea entre sueños.

_Y__ami---------------------------------------Dormida de esa manera no se ve tan ruda, tu que crees Yugi._

_Yugi----------------------------------------Deja que despierte y veremos si piensas lo mismo…Esta chica es un demonio, aun no se porque me gusta._

_Yami----------------------------------------Si quieres puedes dejármela a mi._

_Yugi----------------------------------------Eso si que no._

La joven comienza a moverse y lentamente abre los ojos, mira a yugi sentado aun lado y se levanta, se da cuenta de que su abrigo esta abierto y la blusa la tiene desacomodada, lomira furiosa a Yugi.

Yuna---------------------------------------Donde estoy?

Yugi---------------------------------------Al fin despertaste, estas en mi casa…aun estas muy débil así que mejor recuéstate.(la sujeta de los hombros)

Yuna---------------------------------------Quita tus manos de mi, ya estoy bien…no me vuelvas a tocar, Y porque demonios estoy desvestida, Que me hiciste? Dilo de una vez antes de que te mate.

Dentro de si.

_Yugi-----------------------------------------Te dije que era un demonio…es muy necia y arrogante además temo por mi._

_Yami-----------------------------------------Entonces porque no me dejas esto …yo me hago cargo._

Yami toma el cuerpo de Yugi, mientras la joven se levanta rápidamente de la cama, aun esta débil a pesar de decir lo contrario, los ojos le pesan y las piernas no le responden como deberían.

Yami-----------------------------------------Yo no te hecho nada, fue el medico quien lo hizo…Vamos recuéstate otro rato, aun estas muy débil.

Yuna------------------------------------------Que me hizo?

Yami------------------------------------------Tan solo te reviso, y dejo esto para tus dolores de cabeza. Recuéstate…

La joven es bastante necia y se levanta tambaleándose un poco, Yami la carga mientras esta intenta zafarse aun esta débil y no logra hacerlo, la coloca lentamente en la cama, la joven le mira disgustada mientras este tan solo le sonríe.

Yami-------------------------------------------Es solo por tu bien, como te sientes, estaba preocupado.

Yuna-------------------------------------------Y porque, tu y yo apenas y nos conocemos, no somos nada, porque deberías estar preocupado?

Yami abraza a fuertemente a la joven de ojos dorados, mientras esta queda paralizada de la impresión.

Yami-------------------------------------------No me preguntes eso…solo lo estaba.

La chica pareciera no haberse molestado ante ello, al contrario se pregunta sobre esa sensación¿Qué es este calor, le parece familiar aquella sensación que recorre su cuerpo y enrosca sus manos sobre el, sumerge su rostro en el pecho de el por unos segundos hasta que pareciera reaccionar, y se aparta un poco asustada, mientras este la toma ligeramente de la barbilla, Yuna comienza a temblar, mientras retrocede.

Yuna---------------------------------------------¿Qué haces?

Yami--------------------------------------------- tan solo quería verte mas de cerca, realmente eres muy linda.

Yuna----------------------------------------------Que te pasa, suéltame Yugi o si no, te juro que te rompo el cuello.

Yami----------------------------------------------En serio…sabes realmente me gustas yuna.

Yuna----------------------------------------------Que tonterías dices, no me digas que tu también eres de ese estupido club, ahora todos parecieran estar locos…que es lo que les pasa, estoy harta de esto déjenme en paz, no quiero que nadie me toque Me dan Asco.

En ese momento entra Solomon a la habitación, ambos se hacen a un lado al verle entrar, una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de aquel hombre.

Solomon---------------------------------------------Ya despertó, como te sientes jovencita?

Yuna--------------------------------------------------Ah, y usted quien es?

Solomon----------------------------------------------Soy el abuelo de yugi, pero mira que niña tan linda eres, me recuerdas a alguien, te traje un té de Hierbas, te ayudara para que te mejores, aquí tienes.

Yuna sujeta la taza mientras el amable hombre no deja de mirarla curioso, ---Esta bueno---le dice----Sabe un poco amargo pero te ayudara mucho-----

Yuna-------------------------------------------------Gra,gracias señor…

Solomon---------------------------------------------No me digas señor, tan solo dime Solomon…solo a ti te permito que me llames así.

Yuna-------------------------------------------------Pero…

Solomon---------------------------------------------No hay pero, llámame Solomon, Yugi cuídala bien, aun esta muy delicada los dejare solos…Me da gusto conocerte, te llamas Yuna no es verdad, ojala otro día puedas venir a visitarnos…

Solomon abre la puerta, después mira como yami permanece parado mirando hacia la ventana ahora es el quien se muestra un tanto distante con ella.

Yami---------------------------No importa lo que digan, aun eres una niña miedosa, siempre mostrándote ruda y tan fuerte, la única verdad es que tienes miedo…conozco a los de tu tipo, siempre ocultándose detrás de una falsa mascara. Pero aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme tan atraído por ti, o quizás sea esto lo que te hace tan irresistible…

Continuara……………

Muahahahahahahhahahaha, XD bueno ya, una mini mini presentacion yo soy la todopoderosa Satis divinidad Egipcia(XD), este es el primer fic que publico aqui y prometo que esta vez si lo termino, lo juro, enserio -.

Bueno ya ,esto se va a poner mejor.


	2. Admite lo que sientes

Cap. 2 Admite lo que sientes a) Lluvia.

Un silencio abrumador inunda la habitación, y la retadora mirada de la joven se suaviza por un momento, antes de sacar las garras como toda buena fiera que es.

Yuna--------------------------- Yo no tengo miedo, deja ya de decir tonterías, pero que tipo tan odioso eres, siempre creyendo que lo sabes todo… y que tanto me ves, no me mires así… me molesta que hagan eso.

En la cama permanece una carta, aquel apuesto joven la sujeta intentando mirarla.

Yami----------------------------no había visto esta carta, tiene una imagen un poco rara.

Yuna----------------------------Deja eso (la chica le arrebata la carta), es única…es por eso que no la habías visto.

Yami---------------------------- Esa es tu favorita no es cierto, quien te la dio?

Yuna-----------------------------Eso no te incumbe, tengo que irme.

La detiene en la cama y sujeta la mano de la joven después se la lleva a los labios ---Tan solo quédate tranquila.------le dice el. Yuna permanece furiosa ante la actitud de Yami, ---¿Qué es esto?----Se pregunta ella, cuando siente ese roce por su mano que se desliza por hasta su rostro. Desvía la mirada, a pesar de ello permanece sin hacer ningún reclamo, ----esta sensación es tan extraña---piensa y mas aun pareciera sentirse atraída por aquel jovenzuelo de ojos morados.

Yuna------------------------------------Déjame ya, no te pongas meloso conmigo…además tu ya tienes novia.

Yami-----------------------------------Cual novia?

Yuna------------------------------------Pues quien mas, Gardner.

Yami------------------------------------Ella no es mi novia.

Yuna------------------------------------ Ja, enserio y que es toda esa miel sobre hojuelas que te traes con Gardner…como sea esa es cosa tuya al fin y al cabo.

Yami le entrega la taza de té y le pide amablemente que se la tome, la desconfianza inunda su mente, aquella gentileza en las personas no es normal y mas aun sin pedir nada a cambio, da el primer sorbo al té su sabor es amargo y las cejas de la chica se fruncen al sentir ese horrible te, recorrer su boca. Y bebe todo de una vez, confiando en que no le haya puesto una trampa. Se escucha un pequeño ruido y yuna saca de la bolsa de su abrigo un celular, contesta al ver en la pantalla el nombre de su hermano.

Aki------------------------------------------Yuna donde estas?. Hace un rato que debiste llegar.

Yuna-----------------------------------------Perdona, es tan solo que tuve un pequeño accidente…

Aki------------------------------------------- Te dije que no salieras, sabes bien que me da miedo que te desmayes en la calle, en que hospital estas?

Yuna-----------------------------------------Hospital, no Aki…estoy en casa de yugi.

Aki-------------------------------------------- Donde queda eso?

Yuna------------------------------------------mmm, deja ver…es donde esta la tienda de juegos Kame, podrías venir por mi?

Aki--------------------------------------------Si descuida voy para allá.

La conversación ha terminado, se hecha el teléfono a la bolsa y se pone los zapatos.

Yuna------------------------------------------Aki ya viene por mi…no se que me hubiera sucedido, te agradezco mucho el que estuvieras ahí.

Yami-------------------------------------------yo…

Yuna------------------------------------------- Te debo una, y te prometo que te voy a pagar el favor, si necesitas algo cualquier cosa tan solo dime.

Yami-------------------------------------------No es necesario.

Yuna-------------------------------------------- Claro que lo es, no me gusta quedar a deber algo. Solo te pido un favor…

Yami-------------------------------------------- cual?

Yuna--------------------------------------------- el pago no incluye, nada de besos, ni mucho menos involucra una cama, ok. Por si lo pensaste…ya me ha pasado antes.

Yami--------------------------------------------- Entiendo(suelta una ligera risa), además yo no te pediría alguna de esas cosas.

Yuna se levanta de la cama y comienza a tenderla, ---enserio, eres el primero que no me reclama.----añade con una sonrisa en los labios--- bueno talvez eso dices ahora.---, al finalizar sujeta la taza entre manos y le pide que le muestre donde puede lavarla.

Yami---------------------------------------------- Oye no es necesario que hagas eso…

Yuna---------------------------------------------- Tonterías, suficientes molestias te he dado ya, déjame al menos hacer esto. O si quieres yo busco la cocina por mi misma.

Yami---------------------------------------------- Espera…

Camina a lado de ella y bajan las escaleras, después sigue a Yami hacia la cocina, una vez ahí comienza a lavar aquella taza y de paso unos cuantos trastos que hay en el fregadero.

Yami----------------------------------------------- Por favor deja eso…no tienes que hacerlo.

Yuna----------------------------------------------- Vamos déjame, además me gusta mucho hacer este tipo de labores.

Se escucha el timbre de la casa sonar, Yami abre la puerta lo primero que ve es el bello y horrible rostro de Aki, quien le mira celoso.

Aki--------------------------------------------------Donde esta Yuna (descortésmente), mas te vale no haberle hecho nada o si no…

Yuna-------------------------------------------------O si no que…déjate de juegos idiotas hermano. Se mas amable con yugi.

Un tremendo golpe retumba en la cabeza de Aki, ----Anda deja ya de hacer eso----dice yuna un poco molesta. Se inclina y después le da las gracias a Yami, ambos se despiden de el y montan la motocicleta negra de Aki para marcharse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es la mañana siguiente Yuna corre rápidamente intentando esquivar a toda la manada de jóvenes que le persiguen, al fin esta a salvo cuando un paso en falso que hace se tropiece, menos mal que cayo en brazos de Seto Kaiba, pero les ha dejado al descubierto un poco mas de ella en esa maniobra a los chicos de su salón.

Joey-------------------------------------------------Que bonita ropa interior…(murmura)

Joey empieza a babear y de pronto esta lo tira al piso, comienza a asfixiarlo con la fuerza de sus piernas, Joey permanece tirado en el piso tratando de librarse de esta.

Yuna-------------------------------------------------Aun sigues pensando que es bonita…

Joey se pone morado y sin querer roza sus manos con las caderas de ella, una vena le sobresale al ver que más que un accidente pareciera ser a propósito ya que siente un pellizco en los glúteos.

Yuna---------------------------------------------------kyaaa, Que demonios crees que haces, pervertidooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Tristan-------------------------------------------------No yuna, lo vas a matar.

Lo suelta y después lo arroga contra la pared, aun así pareciera estar realmente gozoso ante su hazaña, al ver esa mueca de alegría Yuna lo patea una vez mas.

_Y__ami------------------------------------------------------Vaya!_

_Yugi------------------------------------------------------Sigo pensando que es atractiva pero me da miedo…y a ti porque no te hizo nada?_

_Yami-----------------------------------------------------no se._

Kaiba coloca su portafolio sobre la banca y esta recuerda que no lo ha saludado.

Yuna-------------------------------------------------Buenos días Kaiba.

Seto------------------------------------------------- Basta de formalidades, hace un año que nos conocemos, así que tan solo dime Seto.

Yuna------------------------------------------------- eh?

Seto-------------------------------------------------- Yuna, te gustaría ir a comer conmigo, necesito hablar contigo sobre unos asuntos que tu padre no me dejo muy claros. Te importaría que fuera este miércoles.

Yuna--------------------------------------------------Mañana, Mira Kaiba, es decir Seto (alza una ceja y se muestra un tanto confundida) A decir verdad yo no se mucho sobre esas cosas, porque no le preguntas mejor a Aki. Perdona pero mañana estoy ocupada tengo que ir a un lugar y a decir verdad no puedo cancelar, ojala entiendas.

Le cierra el camino,-----No aceptare un no como respuesta…----añade kaiba en un tono rudo.---Al menos podrías decirme adonde iras…----.

Yuna---------------------------------------------------- Que te ocurre, iré a ver a mi madre…así que deja de molestarme, soy paciente contigo solo porque eres socio de mi padre. Así que hazte a un lado quieres…

Joey y Tristan quedan con el ojo cuadrado, era posible…Seto Kaiba había invitado a salir esa fiera a la que llaman Yuna. Por su parte Yugi y Yami sentían celos como al igual que casi toda la clase, aun así la joven de ojos miel parecía muy relajada, pasa su mano sobre su plateada cabellera, los retadores ojos dorados de esta hacen que cualquiera baje la mirada al sentirse acalorado por la simple presencia de ella. Igual ocurre con Aki, las chicas no se resisten a aquel galante y coqueto joven, al contrario de su hermana este no rechaza una cita siquiera, mantiene llena su agenda para toda la semana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa misma tarde, yuna camina por la cercanías del centro de la ciudad el día es nublado y entre manos sujeta una sombrilla con la cual se cubre de la llovizna así mismo trae consigo un ramo de flores, se detiene al ver ante si un edificio algo viejo, es una iglesia y camina por la puerta de hierro aquella que da hacia un enorme jardín en aquel lugar solo existen unas pocas personas, hay una pequeña fuente y a un lado de esta permanece una monja. Continua avanzando sobre el largo camino de piedra, hasta llegar a un sitio en particular….el cementerio, sale del camino y entra a los prados, donde descansan los muertos a través del tiempo, camina por el lugar buscando se detiene y cierra su sombrilla, para arrodillarse ante una la lapida.

Yuna---------------------------------------------------Madre…

Deja las flores sobre la tumba y comienza a rezar, aquel velo gris que cubre su cabeza se humedece por la lluvia y caen por su rostro pequeñas gotas de agua. Al finalizar sus oraciones la joven se pone de pie y abre su sombrilla nuevamente al ver la que lluvia empeora.

Yuna----------------------------------------------------Ha pasado tiempo, desde la ultima vez que vine aquí, perdóname…hubiera deseado estar aquí cada día después de que tu...se que entiendes el porque no lo hice, pero ahora ya estoy aquí madre y te prometo que vendré a verte todos los días.

Se inclina y acaricia con sus manos las letras de la tumba, parece estar un poco triste cuando lo hace.

Yuna----------------------------------------------------- Realmente perdóname…apenas y se ve las letras de tu nombre, ya ordene que las arreglen, se verán muy lindas cuando estén listas… a veces quisiera saber porque lo hiciste, pero después intento olvidarlo debiste esperar por lo menos un poco mas así yo sabría que es lo que en verdad pasaba, madre yo te necesitaba durante estos años y tu… porque lo hiciste, porque?………….lo siento, yo no quería decir eso.

Algunas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas confundiéndose con el agua que hace poco empapó su rostro.

Yuna------------------------------------------------------ Madre recuerdas cuando solías hablarme de tus viajes, ahora yo quisiera contarte los míos…aunque a decir verdad este a Japón a sido el mejor de todos, extraño a los demás pero también he conocido a nuevas personas, ahí uno de ellos en especial que me llama la atención…su nombre es Yugi Moto, es muy famoso en todo el mundo imagina madre le ha ganado a Pegasus en su propio juego incluso cuando yo lo supe, me pareció simplemente increíble…desearía probar su potencial pero estoy esperando un buen momento para ello, talvez te preguntes donde esta Aki…veras el, esta en una cita, creo que eso lo saco del abuelo…siempre esta de coqueto e incluso me llega a dar un poco de vergüenza el como se comporta con las chicas del colegio, lo mismo es en Londres que aquí.

La joven continúa hablando y después de un rato se marcha, entra a una pastelería, pocos minutos después sale con una caja, se detiene y le hace la parada a un taxi, le indica a donde quiere ir… El taxi esta frente a la tienda de juegos Kame, y la chica le pide al taxista le espere un momento, baja del auto y entra a la tienda, Solomon se alegra de verla.

Solomon-----------------------------------------------Yuna, que gusto verte de nuevo, como sigues, pero mira estas empapada

Yuna----------------------------------------------------Descuide Ya estoy bien, señor…

Solomon----------------------------------------------- Dime Solomon, Solomon, no seas tan formal conmigo, no soy tan viejo sabes.

Yuna----------------------------------------------------- Le traje algo, espero que le guste.

Yuna coloca la caja en el mostrador y Solomon la habré.----pasteles, se ven deliciosos, porque no te quedas un rato y tomas una taza de té conmigo----dice risueñamente Solomon.

Yuna----------------------------------------------------- Lo lamento…no puedo, le prometí a mi padre pasar por un paquete a la oficina de correo. Será en otra ocasión, le agradezco mucho lo que hizo ayer por mí.

Solomon--------------------------------------------------Ohh que lastima…te agradezco que me hayas traído esto Yuna, Ve con cuidado, le diría a Yugi que te acompañara pero no esta. Le diré que viniste.

Yuna-------------------------------------------------------No es necesario, hasta pronto señor.

Solomon--------------------------------------------------- DIME SOLOMON.

Yuna se despide del abuelo de yugi, y aborda de nueva cuenta el taxi, le ordena que le lleve a la oficina de correos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha pasado ya media hora desde que la chica estuvo en la tienda, yugi regresa con Joey y Tristan de ir a ver a Tea.

Solomon------------------------------------------------Oh yugi…es una lastima que no estuviste, yuna vino hace un rato.

Yugi----------------------------------------------------- YUNAAA, que hacia aquí?

Solomon------------------------------------------------ Esa chica es muy buena, mira lo que me trago (le muestra los pasteles), y son de los mas caros de la ciudad, esa niña es un amor, no solo es bonita si no que además tiene muy buen paladar. Seria una buena nuera para tu mamá.

Joey y Tristan------------------------------------------- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Solomon------------------------------------------------- Le pedí que se quedara, pero es muy responsable, me dijo que iba a la oficina de correo por un paquete y si hubieras estado le habrías acompañado, ojala no le haya pasado nada a la pobre, tan delgadita e inofensiva que se ve, podría haber sinvergüenzas que traten de aprovecharse…

Joey---------------------------------------------------------Ehhhh, de eso no debería preocuparse, Yuna no es tan indefensa como cree.

Solomon---------------------------------------------------Pero como no va a ser indefensa, si esta tan finita que pareciera que se va a romper con cualquier cosa.

Joey--------------------------------------------------------- --U yo no creo eso…mire.

Joey se baja los pantalones frente a Solomon y le muestra el moretón que la joven le hizo, cuando el intento alzarle la falda después de la clase de Geometría.

Solomon-----------------------------------------------------Ohhh, ella hizo eso, es muy fuerte, no cabe duda seria una buena nieta para mi, yugi. O crees que le gusten los hombres mayores, talvez ella puede ser tu abuela.

Yugi-----------------------------------------------------------ABUELITO PERO QUE COSAS DICES, ES DEMASIADO JOVEN PARA TI.

Solomon------------------------------------------------------ Solo bromeaba, yugi. Aunque seria una buena nieta.

Solomon comienza a reírse, mientras se come los pastelillos con su té, el abuelo de Yugi se muestra envidioso ya que no desea darles siquiera una sola probada de crema batida.

Tristan--------------------------------------------------------Al menos una probadita…

Solomon------------------------------------------------------Nooo

Continuara…………………………….

**Comerciales:** Sale el gato Silvestre con una lata de comida para gato y comienza a cantar,

---Gato barato comida para gato, gato barato comida para gato, tiene proteinas y tambien vitaminas, gato ¡barato comida para gato!---

Acercamiento a la lata ---Y ahora prueben nuestro delicioso saber carne de ratas, mmm Gato barato la mejor opcion del mercado.----

**Fin del comercial. Continuamos.**

Cap 2 Admite lo que sientes b) emociones...

Ya ha anochecido, Yuna hace poco que ha llegado a ese condominio y de su hermano ni siquiera hay rastro, bebe una taza de café de Moka mientras lee atenta un libro, en la mesa permanece ese misterioso paquete, no pareciera sentirse curiosa ante ello, se escucha el teléfono sonar y la joven se levante para sujetarlo en manos, parece sorprendida al escuchar aquella voz y una tremenda emoción la conmociona.

Yuna-------------------------------------------------Abuelo, eres tu?

------------------Hola querida, como has estado?--------------

Yuna-------------------------------------------------Bien, bien y tu?

------------------Me siento mejor cariño, donde esta Aki?------------

Yuna-------------------------------------------------Yo que se…salio con una chica.

------------------Esta siguiendo mis pasos, me da tanto orgullo. Dime querida ya llego te llego el paquete?------------

Yuna--------------------------------------------------Si aquí lo tengo.

------------------Te gusto tu regalo?---------------------------

Yuna--------------------------------------------------esto es para mi…

------------------Por supuesto, que acaso tu padre no te lo dijo.------

Yuna--------------------------------------------------- no, solo me pidió que fuera por el…

------------------Anda ábrelo, ya veras que te gusta…y dime como te ha ido por haya, tu también has estado saliendo tanto como tu hermano (comienza a reír) -----

Yuna--------------------------------------------------- No, bueno solo para ir con mi madre y para los deberes de la casa, Aki no colabora mucho en esto…aunque a decir verdad me gusta más así.

Desata el cordón del paquete y quita la envoltura de este, al abrir la caja pareciera sorprendida.

Yuna-------------------------------------------------- Esto es….

----------------- Te gusta, tu madre me pidió que te lo diera cuando fueras mayor y creo que es ahora cuando mas lo necesitas….---------

Yuna-------------------------------------------------- gracias abuelo…pero este es el collar de mi madre, yo no puedo tenerlo.

------------------ Tonterías, cada una de las mujeres de la familia Weeser han sido portadoras de aquel collar, es la reliquia de la familia. Además tu madre quería que tu lo tuvieras, Pruébatelo-----------

Yuna---------------------------------------------------Si.

Yuna deja el teléfono sobre la mesa y saca de la caja aquel estuche dorado, al abrirlo la fina cadena dorada se desliza por sus dedos, y mira el bello diamante que pende de el dije. Se coloca el collar y se mira al espejo, sujetando el teléfono.

Yuna---------------------------------------------------- Se veía mejor en mamá…

---------------------Claro que no, En cada una de las mujeres de la familia esta joya luce diferente, dime de que color es el diamante…--------

Yuna---------------------------------------------------- Blanco, porque me preguntas eso, si ya lo sabes.

---------------------No, nada…mira debajo del estuche tal vez encuentres algo interesante. Querida te llamare después, me están llamando, cuídate mucho Yuna.---------------

Yuna----------------------------------------------------------Si abuelo, cuídate.

Cuelga el teléfono de inmediato revisa por debajo del estuche, no encuentra nada y entonces ve que la almohadilla del estuche esta desprendida y al levantarla se topa con un libro.

Yuna-----------------------------------------------------------Y esto?

Sujeta el libro el cual a pesar de todo pareciera estar un tanto grueso, la portada es de piel y no tiene un autor, permanece cerrado por un pequeño cerrojo, busca la llave pero pareciera no encontrarla, es bastante curiosa la forma de este una especie de triangulo, se sujeta el collar y mira que la punta de este es exactamente igual. Así que de inmediato piensa que este es la llave, encaja a la perfección y le gira hasta que se habré. La primera algo cae al piso, es una hoja doblada, la joven la extiende y mira que dentro ahí una sortija, algo permanece escrito en ese papel y comienza a leerlo.

Yuna----------------------------------------------------------Esto…no puede ser posible, debe ser una broma, pero esta letra se parece tanto…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente aquella joven hace lo mismo que el día anterior, su hermano mira aquel collar que ha salido de su blusa y le pregunta curioso. Después le mira la mano y ve aquella sortija.

Aki---------------------------------------------------------Es de mamá cierto, Donde lo conseguiste?

Yuna-------------------------------------------------------El abuelo me lo dio.

Aki----------------------------------------------------------Y ese anillo porque te lo pusiste en ese dedo, pareciera que estuvieras … casada

Yuna--------------------------------------------------------es verdad, no me había dado cuenta, es tan solo que ahí lucia mejor…no es lindo?

Aki-----------------------------------------------------------Si, pero cámbiatelo de mano…

Yuna---------------------------------------------------------Aki tu recuerdas la letra de mamá?

Aki----------------------------------------------------------- Si creo que aun puedo reconocerla, porque me lo preguntas?

La joven saca el pedazo de papel que encontró el día anterior, y se lo muestra.

Yuna--------------------------------------------------------Venia junto con el anillo, dime esa es la letra de mamá?

Aki----------------------------------------------------------no puedo creerlo, si yuna es la letra de mamá.

Yuna---------------------------------------------------------Ya veo, no estaba muy segura pero ahora que tu también me lo dices estoy mas tranquila.

Aki-----------------------------------------------------------Dime había mas de estas notas, dime Yuna las había.

Yuna------------------------------------------------------No aki, no las había…

Yuna le ha mentido a su hermano, puesto que había encontrado una hoja mas desprendida, en la cual su madre le pedía no le comentara nada a Aki, sobre el libro.

Yuna-----------------------------------------------------Vamos ya es tarde, el profesor se molestara si nos retrasamos…

Aki-------------------------------------------------------si.

Aki toma del brazo a su hermana y caminan hasta el salón, al entrar mira a Yugi sentado junto a la ventana, ahí algo diferente en el piensa la joven, algo que de pronto lo hace verse muy atractivo, se lleva las manos a la cara cuando siente aquel calor por su rostro y toma asiento rápidamente. ----Yuna…---- al oir aquella voz, la joven se muestra nerviosa.

Yuna------------------------------------------------------Que es lo que quieres Yugi?

Desvía la mirada para evitar sonrojarse frente a el, no es Yugi quien permanece a un lado de la joven si no Yami.--------Mi abuelo me pidió que te diera las gracias, dice que estuvieron deliciosos los…---

Yuna-------------------------------------------------------Me alegro mucho.

Yami-------------------------------------------------------que pasa?

Le gira el rostro a la joven y esta se muestra un tanto enojada, ----Oye no hagas eso…----le da un ligero manotazo para que le suelte, y Yami se percata de aquella sortija que trae puesta y le sujeta la mano.

Yami-------------------------------------------------------- es muy bonita te queda bien, sabes pareciera que fue hecha solamente para ti... en la mano de alguien más no luciría toda su belleza como lo hace en la tuya.

Acaricia la mano de la chica, gira cabeza para tratar de no verlo a los ojos y permanece callada, nuevamente le besa la mano y después busca su mirada.

Yami------------------------------------------------------ Te noto muy extraña el día de hoy, acaso te ocurre algo?

Yuna------------------------------------------------------- Claro que no, porque debería pasarme algo, y ya te lo he dicho no te pongas cariñoso conmigo, déjame ya.

Yami------------------------------------------------------- Si tú lo dices supongo que es verdad…las personas tan lindas como tú no dicen mentiras.

Yuna------------------------------------------------------- Deja de decir tonterías… eres insoportable.

Este le sonríe divertido al ver esa mueca de indiferencia en ella, realmente le gusta en especial cuando aparenta estar enojada.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Han pasado ya algunos días desde la llegada de la joven a la ciudad, la reliquia familiar no ha sido usada desde entonces por ella, y ni siquiera ha intentado leer aquel libro, es como si tuviera miedo de encontrar algo malo, no obstante sigue teniendo curiosidad por lo sucedido con la muerte de su madre.

En dominio el cielo se ha pintado de gris en su totalidad, una lluvia pareciera ser algo evidente, todo esta tan calmado y las calles parecen vacías por aquel frió que envuelve a la ciudad, aun así Yuna ha salido a la calle, va de regreso a casa después de ir al cementerio, desde lejos Yugi la mira e intenta alcanzarla para saludarle a pesar de haber una larga distancia entre ambos, ella camina lentamente, usa una falda un tanto corta de color negro y un suéter sin botones.

Algo extraño sucede puesto que de la nada un tipo con anteojos la ataca, entre manos trae un pañuelo humedecido con una substancia bastante fuerte, la toma fuertemente entre brazos y antes de que pueda siquiera ayudarla ve como se la lleva en brazos, el pequeño corre desesperado al verla en apuros y le persigue, pero lo pierde de vista, pareciera no haber necesidad de informarle a Yami lo ocurrido, puesto que este ha salido de pronto.

Yami--------------------------------------Algo malo paso…(dice inquieto)

Yugi---------------------------------------Yami, alguien se llevo a Yuna.

El faraón toma el cuerpo del pequeño mientras este le pregunta que piensa hacer, Yami camina como si buscara algo, ---Es por aquí…----susurra, Han entrado en un callejón, el faraón cierra los ojos ---ahí esta...---dice el.

Yugi---------------------------------------Pero como sabes…

Yami--------------------------------------No lose…pero siento que algo me llama desde ahí.

Unas escaleras de metal permanecen junto a las ventanas, yami logra bajar la escalera y sube por ella, es el primer piso y continua subiendo hasta el tercero, mira la puerta y ve a aquel sujeto sobre la cama, le ha amarrado las manos a Yuna y a un lado de ella ahí un cuchillo, con el cual desgarra el suéter de la joven, lame con su lengua los pechos de la joven que han sido manchados de sangre, Yami entra por la puerta pareciera estar furioso, al ver las sucias intenciones que aquel sujeto tiene, el hombre esta distraído recorriendo con la navaja el cuerpo de la chica y no lo ve acercarse.

Yami--------------------------------------COMO TE ATREVES...TE MANDARE AL INFIERNO POR LO QUE LE HAS HECHO.

Aquel tipo intenta moverse, pero pareciera serle inútil, de pronto el ojo de Ra aparece en la frente del Joven principe, mientras aquel le cae sobre los pies y con los ojos en blanco sin siquiera tener alguna reacción. Yami se acerca y le desata las manos, se quita la chamarra y cubre a la joven con ella mientras le mira, esta dormida pareciera haberla sedado, le llama pero esta no responde, la toma en brazos y se la lleva de aquel lugar rápidamente. Baja por las escaleras y le llama varias veces.

Yami---------------------------------------yuna, yuna…por favor despierta. Yuna…

La toma del rostro y le habla nuevamente, los ojos de esta se abren con dificultad ---Yugi…---dice ella---

Yami---------------------------------------tranquila, todo esta bien…

Yuna--------------------------------------- llévame a mi casa…

Yuna intenta sacar algo de una de las bolsas de su falda pero le cuesta mucho trabajo, después le entrega una llave a Yami ---Que es esto?------

Yuna---------------------------------------Cerca del parque ahí unos departamentos, ahí una fuente frente a ellos…es el numero 7.

Yami le pregunta a Yugi sobre aquellos departamentos, al ver a Yuna caer dormida nuevamente.

_Yugi----------------------------------------Claro ya se cuales son…no sabia que vivía en ese lugar._

El pequeño le indica hacia donde debe ir, al fin llegan la joven aun permanece dormida sobre los brazos de este, camina por un largo pasillo en el primer piso, buscando el departamento de esta. Lo encuentra, del otro lado permanece una anciana quien le mira.

--------- que le ha pasado a Yuna, -----dice aquella señora preocupada por la chica.--------Ha sido de nuevo uno de esos locos, verdad --------

Yami---------------------------------------------Como que de nuevo (dice enojado) Que es lo que le han hecho,

------------Tantas cosas, pobrecita y es una niña tan buena…Espera yo te abriré.--------

Yami---------------------------------------------Gracias…

Aquella anciana entra junto con el a la casa, la recuesta en el sofá y de inmediato le prepara un remedio, --Esto servirá---dice ella mienta se lo da a beber cuidadosamente, después de un rato la joven despierta, pero se siente muy agotada.

--------------Ya se te pasara, tan solo termínate este remedio----------

Yuna----------------------------------------------- Si señora Natsume.

--------------Me tengo que ir ya, cuídala bien.-----------

La señora se despide y los deja solos, se escucha como la puerta se cierra, Yuna se mira trae puesta la chamarra de yugi y al abrírsela un poco se da cuenta de que sus ropas están desgarradas, se mira las muñecas que están sangrando por esas leves cortaduras y en su cuello un ligero hilo de sangre resbala, pareciera estar asustada y su mirada se torna diferente, es como si estuviera llena de tristeza, ---Gracias…---dice melancólicamente, cuando este se sienta a un lado de ella.

Yami--------------------------------------------------No tienes porque agradecerme, como te sientes?

Yuna--------------------------------------------------Estoy bien ¿Que fue lo que paso, de pronto todo se volvió oscuro y cuando desperté no podía moverme y tu estabas junto a mi…

Yami--------------------------------------------------No creo que quieras saberlo.

Yuna--------------------------------------------------Siempre te estoy dando molestias, debes de pensar que soy un estorbo, perdóname.

Yami--------------------------------------------------por favor no digas eso, yuna tu no eres ningún estorbo para mi, al contrario desearía estar contigo para siempre, si tan solo …

Yami ve como aparece ese rosado rubor sobre las mejillas de la joven al oírle decir lo ultimo, la mirada de la chica se pierde entre un mar de pensamientos y sus labios se humedecen al tratar de pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero su intento ha sido en vano.

Le mira de reojo pareciera estar nerviosa e intenta calmarse, Yami la mira y no puede evitar sentirse tan atraído por ella, esa dulce mirada y aquel rubor han terminado por absorberlo totalmente y un beso de ella pareciera ser el único recuerdo que quiere antes de irse.

Se acerca a la joven y le acaricia el rostro.

Yami----------------------------------------------------Si tan solo…si tan solo el tiempo se detuviera y tu estuvieras junto a mi por siempre. Seria tan feliz, talves me odies por lo que dire, pero es tan solo que no puedo soportarlo mas.

La chica baja la mirada presintiendo lo que ocurriría ---Que sucede?---pregunta timidamente.

Yami------------------------------------------------------no es nada, es tan solo que me enamorado de ti, si acaso tu…

Yuna-------------------------------------------------------Que?

La sujeta de los hombros y desliza su mano por la blanca barbilla de ella, esta lo mira a los ojos y titubea ante el como nunca antes lo había hecho con alguien-

Yami--------------------------------------------------------Si acaso tú me permitieras robarte un beso, tan solo uno para llevármelo de recuerdo al otro mundo. Mi tiempo pronto se detendrá y ese seria el más grande tesoro que podría llevarme. Acaso puedo?

Era el primero que le pedía un beso de esa manera, el resto simplemente lo exigían y trataban de arrebatárselo por la fuerza, que debía decir un si o un no…o es que acaso solo debía dejarse llevar, a ella también le gustaba pero como admitir aquellas emociones que chocaban fuertemente con su mismo ser,--- que debo hacer?----se pregunto, sentía aquel calor en su pecho esa sensación tan extraña, permaneció quieta mientras sus ojos se cerraban confirmando aquel permiso.

Yami----------------------------------------------------------Tan solo un beso…ese será mi único recuerdo.

La tomo suavemente por la barbilla y deslizo sus labios hasta aquella boca carmesí que le esperaba, profanando los virginales labios de la chica con un calido y delicioso beso, deslizando sus manos por el plateado cabello de esta, duraría un poco aquel beso, y después finalizo con una sonrisa del faraón ante la mirada perdida de la chica, se llevo la manos a los labios mientras meditaba un poco el porque lo había hecho, es tan solo que estaba llena de temores, en cada momento no dejaba de pensar siquiera si realmente el le gustaba, de haber sido otro talvez todo hubiera sido diferente. La tomo entre sus brazos mientras le susurraba al oído un gracias.

El cuerpo al fin comenzaba a responderle como debía y sentía ya el dolor que emanaba de su piel, era inevitable que ella soltara un pequeño quejido de dolor cuando la tela de las ropas le rozo las cortadas, esta lo aparto y se levanto precipitadamente, se descubrid el cuerpo frente aquel espejo que permanecía en la pared, mirando como la sangre continuaba fluyendo por su cuello, ---Aun no ha parado de sangrar.----y al tocarse el cuello las manos se le llenaron de sangre.

----Yuna!---Dijo alarmado cuando le vio las manos manchadas, la tomo entre brazos y la llevo hasta su alcoba, la chica se quito la chamarra sin bochorno alguno frente a el, y debajo de la cama saco un botiquín, limpiándose las cortaduras que tenia en el cuerpo, Yami le arrebato el algodón y le pidió quedarse quieta.

La desnuda espalda de la joven era recorrida por la solución de primeros auxilios, --Porque hace esto?---se pregunto---si hubiese sido otro yo, ni siquiera me habría ayudado, porque el me ayudo, porque el no me mira como los otros?----, Auch expreso en voz baja cuando sintió aquel ardor, y al girar la cabeza para verlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

----Que es lo que me pasa, el debe de ser como los demás, pero…es tan solo que a veces se ve tan atractivo. Pero que tonterías estoy pensando,.-----

Continuara…………………………

Satis------lalihoooo, ojala les este gustando este Fic, bueno mándeme reviewes please, no importa de que mándenme. Ok, Ok, o.


	3. Este extraño sentimiento

Satis----Reviews Please quiero saber como esta quedando, si me pase de ñoña o si esta weno o X cosa, AI SHITERU ATEMU o bueno ya que inicie la historia.

WnCap. 3 Este extraño sentimiento. A) atracción

Y al finalizar, este cubrió la espalda de la joven una vez mas con su chaqueta, estaba tan apenada llena de aquel calor que le suplicaba decirle lo que pasaba, al levantarse de su lado esta lo sujeto del brazo y con la mirada perdida, intento llamarle, ---Yugi…yo----dijo con trabajos antes de ser interrumpida por este, se inclina hacia ella y le toma la mano para que le suelte, coloca sus manos sobre el fino rostro de esta y le murmura lentamente ---Querías salir conmigo?---, le da un beso en la frente esta lleno de respeto y afecto, esos ojos miel le miraron y se estremecieron al verlo tan cerca de si, intento hablar pero no podía hacerlo tan solo sus labios se humedecieron ansiosos de ser besada nuevamente por aquel jovenzuelo, y cual seria su respuesta ante aquella pregunta si no un si, que solo fue confirmado con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, de inmediato se sumergió entre sus pensamientos y aquel extraño rubor aun le recorría su blanca piel del rostro, este la miro y pensó que aquella joven no era la fiera de que todos hablaban era solo que estaba asustada, eso era y como no estarlo si le han hecho tantas cosas, ha sufrido tanto y su mirada no es tan retadora como todos piensan al contrario esta llena de una rotunda tristeza que se ha convertido en odio.

---Es hora de que me vaya, por favor cuídate mucho---dijo cuando aun permanecía junto a ella---No quiero que nada malo te pase--- y la tomo entre brazos fuertemente respirando el suave aroma de sus blancos cabellos, ella le correspondió aquel abrazo para después verlo marcharse de su lado, la puerta se cerro y la joven miraba por la ventana pensando que había sido esa sensación, era deliciosa ,llena de aquel calor que le quemaba una y otra vez, un calor que deseaba rotundamente ,se sentía segura con el, había sido tan amable como nadie antes lo había sido con ella, al menos no un varón.

Y a las afueras Yami tenia aun el cuerpo de yugi y aquel solo se limitaba a preguntar ya que la impresión lo ha dejado boquiabierto, -como lo has hecho, es que acaso no te pego ,no te miro con odio y desprecio?---

---No---dice este mientras se lleva las manos a los bolsillos---Porque habría de hacerme eso? Ella no es lo que todos piensan---, le sonríe al pequeño y este le mira asustado sabe que cuando sonreí así es porque algo ha hecho.

El pequeño lo mira realmente aterrado cuando recuerda aquel beso ---tu, tu, TU LA BESASTEEE!---y no sabe siquiera que decir ante aquella situación, yugi esta tan celoso del faraón.

Yami-------------------------------------Que? Tu como te enteraste

Yugi-------------------------------------¬¬ yo vi todo, estaba preocupado por ella y cuando Salí tu y ella….Ahhhhhhhhhh(grito de desesperación)Eso es trampa.

Yami----------------------------------------Yo nunca hago trampa, todo fue de la manera mas sensata, que tu seas lento no es mi culpa, y que yo le guste tampoco.

Yugi------------------------------------------Eso no es justo, AHHHHHHH

Yami------------------------------------------Pero que ruidoso eres, además tengo una cita con ella este viernes.

Yugi-------------------------------------------QUEEEEEEEEE?

Yami-------------------------------------------Así que supongo no te molestara prestarme tu cuerpo por un tiempo,(comienza a reir) tenemos que ser amables entiendes.

Yugi---------------------------------------------Pero que canalla eres, ni creas que le vas a andar haciendo cosas malas a yuna, yo le tengo mucho cariño y blablablabla.

La voz del pequeño ya parecía no escucharla tan solo se acordaba de aquel delicioso beso, era maravilloso pensó por un momento, ella le correspondió pero porque acaso ella también sentía ese calor dentro de si, quería tenerla consigo eternamente, de pronto alguien le abrazaba toscamente y al girarse se encontró con Tea.

Tea---------------------------------------------Que haces aquí? No deberías estar con tu abuelo.

Yami--------------------------------------------Eres solo tu(dijo pesimistamente)…

Tea----------------------------------------------Yami, como sea que haces aquí?

Yami--------------------------------------------Tan solo camino, es un dia muy hermoso hoy no lo crees? (después le sonrió)

Tea-----------------------------------------------Que es lo que te traes nunca estas tan risueño, somos amigos y puedes contarme porque la amistad es blablablablalblaba…

Yami---------------------------------------------Preferiría no hacerlo.

Tea se detuvo y quedo anonadada ante aquella respuesta, ---Pero porque?---dijo al sentir aquella indiferencia por parte de yami, a ella le gustaba tanto y aquel misterio era simplemente algo que no podía soportar --- dime no seas asi.---, este se detuvo y giro la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa entre labios.

Yami----------------------------------------------Es tan solo que hoy me he llevado un maravilloso recuerdo el mas maravilloso de todos.

El viento sopla cuando este dice aquello y la rosada blusa de Tea se mueve junto a el, se acerca y me mira la mancha de sangre que trae en la playera ---Que es eso?---pregunta.

Yami-----------------------------------------------No es nada, solo un infortunio que no paso a mayores, nos vemos después Tea.

Y emprendió de nueva cuenta su camino, ella le perseguía insistente y deseaba saber lo que ocurria pero al no obtener respuestas sensatas cambio de tema---Que harás mañana?---pregunto curiosa---Yo pensaba(satis---Ja apoco piensa) que si tu no tenias planes podríamos ir a…---le interrumpe abruptamente.

Yami--------------------------------------------------Lo siento estaré ocupado, tengo asuntos que debo atender.

Tea-----------------------------------------------------Si descuida lo entiendo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella noche Yuna había tenido un sueño, uno de sus tantos sueños que eran solo recuerdos sumergidos en su mente que se escondían de su dolor mismo.

**Flash Back**

Una pequeña niña camina es ella no hay duda, sus ojos dorados la delatan cuando la luz se filtra por una ventana, ---Mamá---dice la pequeña mientras camina por un largo pasillo, esta frente a la puerta de lo que pareciera ser el despacho de su madre al abrir la puerta, el rostro de la pequeña queda paralizado y tan solo suelta un enorme grito de terror, al ver a su madre tirada en el suelo desangrándose.

Un hombre mayor aparece, su cabello es blanco no por herencia si no por el tiempo sus ojos son verdes y sujeta a la pequeña entre sus brazos la jala de la mano para que se vaya de aquel lugar, pero esta se niega ----Te he dicho que te vayas---Dice aquel hombre con una voz de desesperación, ---abuelo---contesta yuna, detrás de ellos aparece un niño su cabello es negro y sus ojos miel es Aki, toma a su hermana de la mano y la jala mientras esta continua llorando totalmente desesperada.

Aquel recuerdo le llevo a otro.---No ha hablado desde el incidente de su madre, cuanto lleva así?----dijo el medico a otro hombre, cabello negro y ojos castaños el era su padre.---talvez 1 mes---dijo este dudando a su lado estaba ella mirando tristemente, encerrada en su propio mundo mirando todo como si se tratase de un sueño---Si eso debe de ser un sueño---dijo la pequeña dentro de si---Pronto despertare y mamá estará ahí---. Pero no fue así, no era un sueño era su realidad.

---Dice que se niega a jugar con su hermano y otros niños---añadió el medico al leer el reporte, se acerca a ella y le pregunta su nombre, yuna no responde tan solo se queda callada y no presta atención alguna en nada.---Que es lo que le sucede?---añade su padre.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ya había amanecido en la ciudad de Dominio y pasaría poco antes de que las clases iniciaran, el pequeño iba rumbo al colegio cuando le vio bajando de la motocicleta de su hermano, estaba aferrada a su espalda cuando se freno, miro a yugi por unos instantes con un poco de indiferencia mientras esa ola de jóvenes le rodeaba, la chica los hizo a un lado con aquella mirada retadora y Aki le habría paso, hasta llegar a su salón escoltada por su hermano.

Una vez en el salón, la chica se sujetaba el cabello con un listón y se colocaba el delantal de cocina, para ir ya a su próxima clase. Y al llegar….

----Cocinar yo U---dijo Aki algo sorprendido mientras una carcajada séle salía---Pero si yo no se…----

-----Oh aprende o lo repruebo---dijo la maestra---porque no va con su hermana ella le puede ayudar mucho----

-----Pero…-----

-----Obedezca----

La chica lo miro y le pidió picara la cebolla finamente, ---Que horror!—dijo Aki cuando tomaba el cuchillo y comenzaba, Yuna le golpeo la cabeza cuando vio lo que hacia--Así no se hace, deja te muestro---le quito el cuchillo y rápidamente corto la cebolla tan fina y perfecta----Tiene que ser de un solo movimiento, no la restriegues ----

---Vaya eres muy hábil, no sabia que era tan difícil esto…----

---Cállate y sigue picándola---

Detrás de esta estaba Joey y Tristan, aquel par disfrutaba sorprender a la joven de diversas maneras y siempre se llevaban un golpe como obsequio, era el momento indicado pensaron, para ver aquel hermoso cuerpo al menos solo parte de sus piernas y sus muslos, y estaba dispuestos a levantarle la falda, pero esta se giro rápidamente y le amenazo con el cuchillo en la yugular. ---Que iban a hacer---dijo ---mmm?----

----Que rápida---pensaron cuando sintieron el cuchillo cerca del cuello, ---Nada, nada yuna, solo queríamos ver como cocinabas.----, Ven a Aki, pareciera ser un inútil con el cuchillo ya que nada le queda bien, ni la cebolla, ni los nabos, incluso los pepinos.

Joey-----------------------------Eres un desastre, tu mamá debe de consentirte mucho.

Aki -----------------------------más bien yuna…ella es la que se encarga de todo esto.

Tristan--------------------------Como dices?

La joven escucho la llamada de un compañero para que le ayudara y esta acudió de inmediato al ver que el sartén se había incendiado.----ay dios---dijo el chico asustado.

Aki--------------------------------Como oyeron, yuna es la que se hace cargo de toda la casa, como mi madre murió y pues tan solo estamos los dos en el departamento, ella hace todo. Cocina, Lava, limpia, hace las compras, el gasto….

Joey---------------------------------Y tu que haces?

Aki-----------------------------------Dormir, comer y hacer negocios.

La chica llega por detrás y le da un sartenazo a su hermano, ---Deja de platicar y sigue picando---añade enojada al verlo holgazaneando, Aki se gira molesto ---NO ES NECESARIO QUE ME GOLPEES----

Pareciera que ya todos avanzan con rapidez en la cocina, la profesora regaña no a Aki si no a Seto Kaiba, ---El que seas importante, no significa que no te repruebe. Hazme caso y cocina—añade furiosa----O si no te quedaras todo el verano aquí.----.

Kaiba permanece cruzado de brazos, la maestra le ordena a Yuna ayude a Kaiba y esta se acerca para ver que puede hacer, --Que te pasa?---dice esta en un tono serio---Acaso no puedes?---

Seto---------------------------------Porque debería hacerlo yo tengo quien me prepare mi comida Gourmet (Satis----UU como uno es pobre se tiene que cocinar), además ni siquiera esta es una clase.

Yuna---------------------------------Aun así cuenta, anda te ayudo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La clase termina y la joven dobla su delantal se a quedado al final sola, detrás de ella aparece yami, ---eh?---dice esta al sentir esa mirada tan penetrante---me asustaste---

Yami--------------------------------Asustarte?(se hecha a reír), no era mi intención hacerlo pero supongo que ese es un gran logro contigo.

Permaneciendo recargado sobre una mesa le miraba, se percato de que no había guardado su pañuelo, ---Aquí tienes--- lo coloca sobre la mesa y sale silenciosamente.—Te vere después---dice mientras sale.

Jala aquel pañuelo y ve que algo cae al piso, se trata de una carta un Kuribo para ser exactos del otro lado trae una nota pegada ---No sabes cuanto deseo ya estar a tu lado, Te veré a las 4, mi querida Yuna----dice la nota

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las clases hace rato que terminaron, Yugi permanece mirando a Yami desde lejos pareciera muy animado por lo ocurrido, luce tan guapo con aquellas ropas negras, --Te ves bien---le dice yugi al faraón.---

En la casa de los Yomoda, se puede escuchar el fino sonido de un violín que recita las notas de Amadeus, con tal simpatía que es muy agradable para el oído ---Bravo, bravo o que buena eres---dice Aki a su hermana pues ella es quien toca---No se porque te saliste del conservatorio---

Yuna--------------------------------Ya te ibas no?

Aki----------------------------------Si pero como empezaste a tocar, no me pude resistir. Ademas aun es muy temprano.

Yuna-------------------------------Son ya la 3.

Aki---------------------------------LAS TRES, AY NO ME VA A MATAR.

Su hermano sale corriendo muy apresurado y monta a toda velocidad su motocicleta, mientras ella solo mira por la ventana, mete el violín en su estuche y se prepara para cambiarse de ropa, se le ve bien aquel vestido negro pero es como si algo le faltara, se mira al espejo y de pronto se imagina aquel collar que hace días no ha sacado de su estuche, abre la cajita y desliza la fina cadenita por sus dedos y se coloca el dije mientras se mira en el espejo. El sonido del timbre retumba a pesar de ser tan temprano, se coloca las zapatillas negras y ata bien aquel listón, al abrir la puerta solo se topa con la señora Natsume –Oh que bonita te ves—dice esta sonriente---Vas a ir a alguna parte?---

Yuna------------------------------Bueno yo…

-------------------------------------Ejem No venia a eso, aquí tienes------------------------------

Yuna------------------------------¿Qué es esto?

-------------------------------------Al parecer el cartero se equivoco, es para ti.----------------

Yuna------------------------------Gracias…Señora Natsume.

-------------------------------------Vas a salir con el chico de la otra vez…no es cierto.El es muy guapo y se verían muy lindos juntos-------

Yuna se ruboriza y mira a la señora Natsume de reojo.---Pues…----la mujer le interrumpe---Diviértete mucho y dile que cuide bien de ti, te ves preciosa------añade risueñamente----No llegues muy tarde------ Se marcha dejando a la joven atrás, Yuna cierra la puerta y continua arreglándole para su cita con aquel muchacho. Se peina el cabello y se retoca un poco los labios, después recuerda aquella carta y se dispone a abrirla sin siquiera ver quien la Manda, ---Que? ---piensa ella---, de nuevo suena el timbre, no es la señora Natsume es Yami quien toca.

Yami--------------------------------hola…

Yuna--------------------------------Eh?

Le entrega una flor un blanca un hermoso lirio que apenas esta floreciendo, este le ofrece su brazo para que se marchen de los departamentos y continúen su cita.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminan por las calles centrales de Dominio, donde se reúnen todos los colegiales y personas que van de compras, es realmente hermosa aquella fuente que permanece en el centro color plata pareciera ser y el agua cae despacio como si fuese destellos de luz al verse junto al sol, --Adonde quieres ir?---le pregunta Yami a su bella acompañante.

Yuna---------------------------------Donde sea estará bien…

Yami---------------------------------Quieres un café? (satis—Ah con eso y un pollo cantones mmm me conquistan, bueno al menos hasta que se acabe XD )

Talvez pasaron unos minutos antes de continuar con su recorrido, la joven sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho, parecía realmente feliz y reía de las cosas que el le decía, era como si ambos se entendieran perfectamente se aferraba al brazo de aquel quien le miraba realmente entretenido, le gustaba estar con ella era como si todo fuese perfecto cuando estaban juntos, el la tomaba por la cintura mientras caminaban a ella estaba riendo, que melodiosa risa pensó Yami nunca antes había reído así y le quedaba bien esa expresión, aquellos ojos dorados se llenaron de un extraño brillo pero a pesar de todo sentía gran curiosidad desde hace rato por aquel dije que colgaba de su cuello, esta se adelanto un poco y pensó que seria buena oportunidad para preguntarle sobre tal, ya lo había visto antes estaba seguro pero en donde, además ese diseño era un tanto extraño pensó el.

Yami---------------------------------Yuna…

La joven se giro y le miro directamente a los ojos, --si que pasa?—dijo ella, como era posible no deseaba saber nada, no quería que ella estuviera involucrada en alguna de sus memorias pues todas al parecer habían sido horribles, la tomo por los hombros y le beso en la mejilla, después la envolvió con sus brazos pensando que todo lo que había imaginada era una tontería, no quería que nada le pasara a ella, no a ella le amaba tanto por alguna razón como si fuera lo único que hubiera en su vida.

Yami--------------------------------No es nada…

Yuna--------------------------------Pero…

En ese mismo lugar pero a tan solo un par de metros Joey paseaba con su hermana Serenity.

Serenity--------------------------Que te pasa Joey, porque te detienes?

Continuara………………..

Cap.3 Este extraño sentimiento B) Algo especial

Joey se detuvo de la impresión, ahí estaba su mejor amigo con esa chica, quedo anonadado cuando vio a aquel par abrazados y mas aun cuando este busco refugio en los carnosos labios de la chica, quien le correspondió de manera cariñosa, ---ESE ES YUGI!---dijo a gritos, mientras su hermana le veía.

Serenity-----------------------------Si es el y esta con una chica, Que tea no era su novia?

Joey---------------------------------Claro que no, pero esa chica es Yuna, ay mendigo este ya me gano, ahora el lento soy yo.

Serenity------------------------------Ah con que esa es la tal Yuna, que bonita es. Vamos quiero conocerla.

Joey-----------------------------------No Serenity.

La chica jalo del brazo a su hermano, hasta donde Yami y Yuna estaban, la joven le tenia abrazado por la nuca mientras este posaba sus manos en las frágiles caderas de la chica, el rubor en el rostro de ambos era algo muy evidente.---Yugi…yo…---dijo esta cuando el le pidió que no le llamase así.

Yuna---------------------------------------Eh? Y entonces como debo de llamarte?

Yami---------------------------------------Yami, así dime cuando este contigo, yuna dime te gustaría…

Antes de que terminara de hablar Serenity dio un enorme grito de alegría. ----HOLA YUGI, Hace tanto que no te veía.-----, a su lado Joey permanecía con la cara un poco alargada.

Joey-----------------------------------------Hola yugi, hola yuna --

Yami----------------------------------------Que tal…

Joey reconoció que no era Yugi, era el otro pensó en seguida y lo separo de Yuna, arrastrándolo técnicamente ---Oye que te pasa!---dijo Yami exaltado y pensó (no te mando al reino de las sombras porque eres amigo de Yugi, si no ya me las pagarías).

Joey---------------------------------------------Que carambas crees que haces, ¬¬ aprovechándote de esa inocente niña, le hiciste algún hechizo o algo raro verdad?

Yami--------------------------------------------Yo no le he hecho nada.

Joey---------------------------------------------Entonces porque a ti no te ha pegado.

Yami---------------------------------------------No has pensado que yo le gusto.

Joey----------------------------------------------¬¬ mendigo como le hiciste, yo que estoy diario con ella, no pude.

Yami----------------------------------------------Porque eres un brusco, además yo soy mas guapo que tu. (Risas)

Del otro lado Serenity se presentaba con Yuna, ---Que bonita eres!---dijo animosamente Serenity mientras Yuna la miraba un poco asustada ---Eh?----dijo esta ya que al parecer Serenity sabia mucho sobre ella.

Yuna---------------------------------------------Y tu quien eres?

Serenity------------------------------------------Es verdad no me he presentado mi nombre es Serenity y soy la Hermana de Joey, mucho gusto.

Yuna----------------------------------------------Mucho gusto

Detrás de ellas aparecieron Joey y Yami quien se acomodaba la chaqueta, ya que Joey se la había arrugado un poco, tomo a yuna por la cintura mientras Serenity interrogaba a Yami sobre su relación con la chica.

Serenity-----------------------------------------Hacen bonita pareja, bueno ya nos tenemos que ir, tenemos cosas que hacer, que se diviertan.

Se llevo a su hermano rápidamente y los dejo solos una vez mas, su paseo continuo hasta que una fuerte lluvia callo sobre Dominio, permanecían refugiados a las cercanías había una enorme puerta con escalones donde estaban sentados esperando que termine de llover, la piel de la chica se eriza por el frió aire, a su lado Yami se quita la chamarra y se la ofrece, en la mañana apenas le había entregado la otra y ahora le da esa, --Pero y tu.---dice ella apenada, --Yo no soy quien tiene frió---, la cubre con la chamarra, antes de que retire sus manos de ella lo toma del brazo y se acerca a el, permanece abrazada a este, mientras le mira complacido, le gusta tenerla acurrucada en su pecho.

---Querida yuna.---dice el sonriente---Porque?---

---Hum, porque?---

---Si porque yo, sabes te amo yuna, mas de lo que he amado a cualquier mujer. Desearía que esto nunca se terminara. Así podría tenerte a mi lado por siempre.---

La joven le miro al rostro, y cerro los ojos esperando ser besada por el una vez mas, y así fue con aquel húmedo beso que este le dio, despacio y tan suave, pero su dulce beso se vio de una manera afectado, algo extraño sucedió en su mente se formo la mas horrible imagen que hubiera imaginado, era ella sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y una mueca de dolor permanecía grabada en sus labios, sus ojos se abrieron de pronto y un hilo de sangre le resbalaba por su rostro, se retiro de ella un poco asustado mientras la joven pensó que aquello fue un rechazo y tan solo se hizo a un lado, le sonrió y después la abrazo fuertemente de manera sobre protectora.

Yami-----------------------------------No quiero que nada malo te pase.

Yuna-----------------------------------Nada me pasara, no digas tonterías.

Aquella chica era realmente importante para Yami, le celaba tanto y protegía como si le perteneciera, era la historia de un par de amantes que se entregaban por completo, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y sentían algo fuera de lo común, una extraña sensación de atracción.

Y la beso nuevamente mientras jugueteaba con el blanco cabello de la chica, había sentido una extraña energía hace unos segundos y todo volvió a la normalidad, ---Debo de estar imaginando cosas---se dijo a si mismo Yami, cuando sentía el calido aliento de ella por su nuca.

Había pasado ya un tiempo antes de que ambos se despidieran y se fueran a sus respectivos hogares, ---mmm, casi lo olvidaba---dice ella cuando sujeta el sobre que dejo abandonado en la mesa, continua leyendo lo que este decía---por dios si va a venir.---

Da un tremendo grito de felicidad en ese momento su hermano entra a la casa –Y ahora, que es lo que te pasa?----dice Aki cuando cierra la puerta---Te sientes mal o que, nunca eres tan ruidosa----

Yuna---------------------------------------------Margot va a venir!

Aki se lleva las manos a la cara como si estuviera preocupado ---Esa loca va a venir---añade---ahora entiendo porque gritaste, cuando llega?----

Yuna------------------------------------------------Este fin de semana.

Aki--------------------------------------------------O.O What, este fin, y donde se va a quedar? (anticipa la respuesta de yuna) Aquí no, entendiste.

Yuna-------------------------------------------------Y porque no, es mi mejor amiga, además tu no estas en todo el día, no te dará problemas y el abuelo dijo. Se va a quedar aquí.

Aki---------------------------------------------------Y cabrá toda su ropa, no quiero que agarre mi cuarto también ¬¬.

Para Aki, la amiga de Yuna solo era un montón de problemas no entendía como aquel par era inseparable siendo que sus personalidades eran realmente diferentes, Margot era lo contrario de Yuna. Pero entonces recordó el porque esa amiga de ella era tan especial.

**Flash Back**

El día era gris, y todos permanecían silenciosos en un jardín vestían de negro pues era el funeral de la madre de Yuna, había dos niñas en aquel lugar la primera tenia la mirada perdida esa era yuna, su blanco cabello era recogido por un listón negro y permanecía arrodillada mirando como descendía el ataúd de su madre, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos pero ni una sola lagrima rodó por su rostro, las personas se retiraban del lugar dejando sola a la pequeña, la otra niña tenia el cabello negro y los ojos grises, su acento era un poco diferente no parecía ser inglesa.

-------Weeser.----le dijo a yuna---ya es tiempo de irnos.-----

Yuna no respondía ante la llamada que le hacían, ---Extrañas a tu mamá?---le dijo la pequeña---Yo cuidare de ti Weeser, yo lo haré si tu quieres, no dejare que nada malo te pase------ le dijo mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y le miraba de cerca para pedirle que se levantara, entre sus manos traía un osito de felpa---O si quieres Brandy te cuidara---dijo mientras acercaba el muñequito ---Brandy les pateara el trasero si te quieren hacer algo, toma Weeser te lo regalo, el te cuidara bien y yo también lo haré, te lo prometo---

Con una calida sonrisa le dijo aquello la pequeña, se conocían desde pequeñas pues sus padres trabajaron juntos en varios proyectos y la familia de Margot era muy amiga de la de Yuna, por ya varias generaciones.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Yuna aun tenía al susodicho Brandy, aquel osito a pesar de tantos años aun permanecía como nuevo recostado en la cama aun lado del violín de la chica.

La noche callo en dominio, y Yami tuvo un sueño Arena de nuevo, dorada arena que se estremecía por el viento del Antiguo Egipto un sueño que acaso seria una antigua memoria, Era el tenia talvez unos 14 o 15 años, apenas y comenzaba a ser un hombre, sus ojos adoptaron aquella forma desde entonces, caminaba por un palacio acompañado de un hombre algo mayor, hasta llegar a una explanada donde los ejércitos solían entrenar, los soldados parecían aterrados ante un par de chiquillas, ambas delgaditas y tan finas, teñían un porte real que era encubierto por aquellas mascaras doradas y capuchas negras, las vio pelear contra dos de los mas grandes y fuertes hombres del batallón, acabaron con ellos de un momento a otro, mientras otro hombre les aplaudía. ---Muy bien, has mejorado Nephtys y tu Selket tienes que alzar mas la guardia, aun eres un poco torpe.----, era extraño pensó el en ese momento pues parecía tener conciencia en su sueño, pero no podía controlar sus actos, antiguamente no se permitía que las mujeres pelearan y menos aun que fueran soldados.

El anciano las mira con tristeza y se lleva al joven príncipe lejos del lugar ---Hubiera deseado que mis nietas fueran como las de más doncellas, pero no fue posible, Ra no lo permitió---añade preocupado----ni siquiera se si volverán después de la orden que tu tío mando.---

--Que orden?----

--Acaso no lo sabes, las están entrenando para cazar ladrones de Kuruelna, últimamente han estado saqueando tumbas en el valle de los faraones, y siendo que el mejor ejercito es el de esta ciudad, tu tío ordeno que se entrenaran a 4 personas para el trabajo y dos de esas personas son mis nietas. Mi hijo pensó que seria una buena prueba para ellas, tengo tanto miedo por ellas, mi joven príncipe usted conoce mejor que nadie a Nephtys pues han sido amigos desde la infancia así que le pediré un favor.---

---Si dígame cual es?-----

---Cuando usted sea faraón, procurara a mis nietas, no deseo que mueran en un campo de batalla, debe cuidar de ellas, es decir a Nephtys se que le tiene un cariño muy especial, así que cuídela bien, mi vida se termina rápidamente y ella es mi mas grande responsabilidad usted sabe bien porque.---

---lo entiendo perfectamente, descuide yo me haré cargo ---

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya ha amanecido, el aeropuerto de Dominio desde temprano ya ha recibido a varios visitantes, son las 10 de la mañana cuando todos esperan ansiosos el vuelo 456 proveniente de Francia, Yuna espera animosa junto con el resto que se han enterado de labios de Aki.

Yami----------------------------------Tu amiga?

Yuna----------------------------------Si, su nombre es Margot Selle ya veras que te caerá bien.

Por el altavoz se escucha que aquel vuelo ya ha descendido, los pasajeros bajan del avión, Joey y Tristan buscan a la tal Margot.

Yuna------------------------------------mmm? Donde esta?

La mira al fin esta estirándose al parecer se quedo dormida, ---Que bonita---dice tristan cuando la ve, su cabello es negro hasta los hombros y en frente trae unos mechones blancos que hacen contraste con sus ojos grises, la chica viste a la moda de Europa, zapatillas picudas y falda corta con una especie de saco que le queda muy bien.

Camina lentamente con elegancia, mientras su cabello se despeina con el aire sonríe coquetamente y deslumbra con esa encantadora silueta, saluda dimidamente a su amiga que le mira desde la recepción, esta tan feliz de verla hace ya casi un mes que se separaron, le murmura algo a la azafata que le mira un poco aterrada, ---si claro señorita—es lo único que se podría adivinar que dice, después se marcha mientras la joven baja del avino, da un brinco en el ultimo escalón como es su costumbre al bajar escaleras, callendo sobre ambos pies camina rapidamente hasta donde le esperan.

Yuna----------------------------Bienvenida Margot…

Pero antes de que pueda terminar su frase la chica la ha tumbado al piso del abrazo que le dio, sonriéndole feliz –Te extrañaba tantou Yuna---al parecer su manejo con el idioma tiene un pequeño problema en la O, ---También yo Margot---.

Continuara…………………….

Haber una mini reseña de Margot, esta tan loca como yo XD , Poof es decir o eso es todo por este capitulo, nos vemos en el proximo. Jajaja les presumo, tengo una cita con Atem en otro Fic, muahahahaha envidienme muahahahaha. Yo se yose, que todas me quieren matar pero que culpa tengo yo de ser tan adorable XD.

Bueno Chao y dejenme un review, al menos reclamandome de que hago el fic muy grande.


	4. Una amistad especial a

Satis-----Lalihooooooo, bien este es el cuarto capitulo o Ojala les guste

Cap.4 Una amistad especial a) La llegada de Margot.

Este día estoy de luto pues me he dado cuenta de algo horrible,

Un sueño me ha dejado ver aquello a lo que tanto temía,

El más terrible de mis días se aproxima y junto con ello esta desdicha,

Que no me deja dormir a cada instante¿Miedo? Talvez es eso,

¿Miedo de que¿de mi, por supuesto que no, no me importa mi vida,

Solo el destino de este mundo y la promesa que le hice hace tanto,

Una promesa que aun ha quedado marcada en mí alma, como la más profunda cicatriz,

Quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera y que esta guerra no iniciara una vez más,

Pero no es posible al fin despertó y a su lado tiene aquel ser despreciable,

Que no deja de acosarle y le mira con ojos de lujuria, deseando su cuerpo y su poder,

Porque no ella es cualquier persona, porque ella es algo especial.

Y es que su alma nunca le perteneció, su único dueño ya esta ahora a su lado,

Es tan solo que el no lo recuerda…

Margot continuaba abrazada de Yuna, mientras el resto miraba, Aki sujeto a Margot del Saco café que usaba y la hizo levantarse, ---Deja de hacer el ridículo---dijo para molestarla---No exageres quieres, no ha pasado tanto tiempo---.

Los grises ojos de Margot miraban con resentimiento a Aki, para después írsele encima ---AKI TE EXTRAÑE TANTOU---, sujetándolo animosamente del cuello como si se tratase de un pesado bulto que inmovilizaba a Aki, ---Oye que te pasa SUELTAME---dijo serio---No margot, déjame, ni lo pienses.----

La chica lo miro y sabía lo que este pensaba, así que lo abrazo más fuerte y le beso varias veces en la mejilla, mientras Aki soltaba un grito de terror.

----No que te pasa, estas loca o que, Hiack, que asco ¬¬----dijo mientras se limpiaba el labial que le había quedado en el rostro, Margot sonreía divertida y sintió curiosidad por aquellos que le miraban sentados.---Y ustedes quienes soun?--- les dijo cuando se acercaba y le reconoció---Ou pour dious tu eres Yugi Moutou----

Yuna aparece detrás de ella y después le presenta con el resto.

Joey----------------------Porque has venido a Japón?

Margot------------------Pourque me sentía tan soula en Francia y extrañaba tantou a mi querida Weeser.

Yuna--------------------Porque no nos vamos, ya llevaran tu equipaje a la casa-

Margot------------------Oh clarou clarou

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y en el departamento…

Tea--------------------jeje (que no le dieron de comer en todo el viaje o que?)

Joey-------------------DIOS como puedes comer tanto!

Tristan-----------------O.O ni yo me como todo eso.

Y en la mesa del comedor, podemos ver a una Margot rodeada de platos de comida es el 6º plato de Spaghetti de la chica, asi mismo como la 5ª rebanada de Pay de nuez que Yuna hizo, mas casi media hoya de estofado y otros bocadillos mas.

Margot-----------------Ya extrañaba tu coumida, QUIEROU MAS!

Yuna-------------------No deberías de comer tanto, te vas a enfermar!

Margot-----------------Perou si siempre comou asi

Yuna-------------------Oh es verdad no me acordaba, y por cierto aun te falta el Helado.

Margot-----------------Heladou mmm deliciousou

Aki---------------------Comes como puerco sabes.

Margot-----------------¬¬ Cállate Aki.

La chica le arroga el tenedor y este queda clavado en la pared, --o.oU eso estuvo cerca-dice este mientras se levanta del piso pues apenas y logro esquivarlo.—ESTAS LOCA O QUE TE PASA PUDISTE HACERME DAÑO---

Da un bocado mas al platón de sopa ignorando lo que Aki le ha dicho. Margot es un verdadero desastre, demasiado ruidosa para el gusto de Aki, siempre haciendo boberías que causan gracia y que la mayoría de las veces es solo por molestar a este. ---Yuna ya no hay refrescos---dijo Aki a su hermana. –Si ahora voy---contesto ella, y después la chica salía acompañada de Yami rumbo al mini súper que había cerca de los departamentos.

Margot se había percatado de la extraña relación que su amiga tenía con aquel duelista, pero no dijo nada esperaba que ella le contara los detalles, como siempre lo había hecho.

--Que diablous es esou ?----dijo Margot cuando vio a Aki conectando un extraño aparato similar a un Estereo.

Aki--------------------------------------Es un Karaoke.

Margot----------------------------------Oh esa cousa sirve para cantar?

Aki--------------------------------------Si

Antes de que pueda darse cuenta, Margot ya le ha quitado el micrófono lista para entonar una canción de L´Arc en Ciel, Blurry Eyes para ser exactos (wiiii son geniales XD, yo amo a Hyde o wapo XD).

tooku no kaze wo

mi ni matou

anata ni wa todokanai

kotoba narabete mite mo 1

mata shisen wa dokoka

mado no mukou

kawaranai yokan wa tsudzuite-iru

ano hibi sae kumotte...

---Y tu como es que te sabes las canciones de esos tipos… ¬¬---dijo Aki sorprendido al verla tan entonada, ---Pues pourque you lous Amou o y es oubviou que me las sepa--- se hecho a reír como desquiciada y continuaba cantando.

Joey-----------------------------Pues esta guapa, pero esta un poco loca.

Tristan--------------------------Un poco…

Joey-----------------------------ejem, y come mas o menos.

Tea------------------------------Ja, si claro, y yuna y yugi son novios? (y comenzó a reír burlonamente)

Un silencio abrumador permanecía en Tristan y Joey, y Tea dejo de reír al verlos tan serios, ---Se supone que era una broma, debían de reírse---, Tristan le cuchicheo algo a Joey.

Tea--------------------------Que les pasa?

Joey-------------------------Tampoco le has dicho…

Tea--------------------------Que no me han dicho?

Tristan-----------------------No me preguntes nada yo no se…

Tea---------------------------YA DÍGANME DE UNA VEZ

Joey pone cara de preocupación y en ese momento entran ellos, Yami deja las bolsas sobre la mesa mientras Tristan no deja de mirarle, ---Pues…----

Tea--------------------------PUES QUE?

Joey-------------------------Bueno ya, Yami y Yuna están saliendo juntos.

Dijo Joey precipitadamente, mientras se cubría el rostro para no ver la cara de Tea y por si recibía algún golpe de esta. El rostro de ella se quedo paralizado, y después se desmayo.

Joey------------------------- ¡Tea!

Este la mueve bruscamente, al no ver respuesta de esta le arroga un vaso de agua encima ---Tea, Tea, TEAAAAA---, los ojos de esta se han puesto en blanco y pareciera estar delirando.

Aki---------------------------Que haces , no la muevas asi, quitate Joey dejame esto a mi.

Margot-----------------------(O.O) aléjate de ella, suciou ¬¬ que vas a hacer.

Aki----------------------------Darle respiración de boca a boca.

Sujeta la nariz de Tea y se inclina, comienza a contar y nuevamente repite la operación, hasta que esta se despierta, pero aun así Aki continua con su conteo, siente que alguien le jala la oreja es Margot.

Margot-----------------------Ya se despertou pour si nou te diste cuenta.

Aki----------------------------Así…

Tea mira aquel apuesto chico sobre de si y se palpa los labios, --AHHHHHH--grita esta y mira a Yami, parece marearse un poco, pero el hermano de la que seria su enemiga la carga y la recuesta en el sofá.

Yuna se acerca a ofrecerle un vaso de agua y esta le mira furiosa, ---Tu, tu…---, Yami mira Tea ---Te sientes mejor.---dice el sonriendo, y de pronto Tea recuerda que esa chica le robo a su amado faraón, mira a Yami y después sale corriendo de la casa.

Yami-----------------------------Que es lo que le pasa?

En el camino el rostro de tea se lleno de lagrimas, como era posible ella le había quitado lo que tanto amaba, la odiaba desde el primer momento que le vio, era demasiado perfecta para su gusto y ahora le habia arrebato al faraón. ---Es una maldita perra---murmuro esta cuando se detuvo a descansar ya que había corrido coloco sus manos sobre sus rodillas y agitadamente le maldijo una y otra vez hasta que las palabras dejaron de tener sentido.

Se limpio aquellas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y al alzar la mirada vio a un chico que le ofrecía un pañuelo. Sus ojos eran rojos tan rojos como la sangre y su cabello era Azul Marino usaba unos finos anteojos y una especie de gabardina.

----No deberías llorar---le dijo aquel con una sonrisa.--- por mas grandes que sean tus penas no debes llorar.---

Tea--------------------------------Oye yo te conozco…

-----No pensé que te acordarías de alguien como yo.----

Tea--------------------------------Eres del grupo de alado verdad?

------Si…-----

Tea-------------------------------- como te llamas?

-------Yo, pues yo, yo me llamo Kai …----

Tea--------------------------------- yo soy Tea.

Kai---------------------------------Oye tu conoces a Yuna Yomoda verdad.

Tea---------------------------------Ni me menciones a esa zorra…

Kai----------------------------------Zorra? Porque le llamas así…ella no es de ese tipo de chicas.

Tea----------------------------------No me digas que a ti también te gusta.

El joven le mira a tea---Tiene algo de malo…---se lleva las manos a las bolsas y le entrega algo a Tea.

Tea----------------------------------Que es esto?

Kai-----------------------------------Podrías dárselo…a Yuna…

Esta se enoja ---Ni loca, esa…esa. Dásela tu----, el chico sonríe tímidamente.---He intentado pero nunca he podido…nunca lo has sentido.----dijo el mirándola.

Tea----------------------------------Que cosa?

Kai-----------------------------------Cuando quieres decirle a alguien lo que sientes pero no puedes…eso me pasa siempre cuando la veo.

Después de meditarlo Tea accedió a entregarle aquel objeto a la chica y se despidió del joven de ojos rojos.

Como sabes si este amor es de verdad¿es verdadero?

Ruégale a Ra que dure eternamente, porque si no algo terrible sucederá,

La mas terrible tragedia pasara, porque aquel es su amo y de no serlo,

El tiempo ya no continuara y ese reflejo que todos miran se desvanecerá.

Pues ella no existe en este mundo, es tan solo que todos creen eso.

Vive por el y esta aquí por el, no hay otra razón…pero alguien no lo comprende.

Continuara…………..

Bien ya hize este cap mas chiquito XDDDD. Ojala les guste esto .


	5. ¿Donde estas?

Cap.5 ¿Donde estas?

Las luces en el departamento de los Yomoda permanecen apagadas, no como hace 3 noches en la cual todo era picaras sonrisas y un calido ambiente, ahora todo parece desierto, el teléfono suena y no hay nadie que le atienda, excepto la contestadota, es la voz de Yuna quien contesta.

------Estas llamando a la residencia de los Yomoda disculpa por el momento no hay nadie en casa, por favor deja tu recado después del timbre.----

Después de un largo BIP se escucha una voz entre cortada es la de Yami.

---- disculpa Aki no la he encontrado perdóname… llámame si tienes noticias----

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En uno de los rincones de la biblioteca de la escuela de dominio permanece Joey y Tristan charlando en tono serio mientras a su lado permanece Yami sentando del otro lado charlando consigo mismo y reflexionando sobre lo que ha ocurrido.

Yugi-------------------------Pero…

Yami-------------------------no hay pero que valga…se que yo soy culpable de que ella desapareciera. NO PUDE PROTEGERLA NO PUDE HACER NADA.

La luz entro por la ventana y le deslumbro haciéndolo callar por un momento, Yugi permanecía a su lado tratando de tranquilizarlo, nunca antes le había visto tan alterado, parecía desesperado detrás de el permanecía Margot quien le miraba un poco afligida, y le tomo por el hombro anunciando su llegada.

Margot------------------------Bonjour Yugi

Margot arrastro la silla que estaba a un lado de este y tomo asiento junto a el, llevaba el uniforme del colegio y el negro cabello le resaltaba espléndidamente, los ojos grises de esta se posaron sobre Yami, el cual parecia un niño enojado que golpeteaba la mesa como símbolo de su desesperación, se mordisqueaba los labios, un mechón rubio le resbalo por la frente cuando Margot le llamo para que volteara.

Yami--------------------------- Eh?

Lo miro de reojo y le pidió que se tranquilizara pues si continuaba así de nervioso no llegarían a ningún lado. Estiro el brazo sobre la mesa y dejo a la vista de el un pequeño objeto, delgado y fino, tenia un extraño orificio en uno de los extremos como si se tratase de un adorno o algo similar, era de cuarzo macizo de color marrón en el cual se veían pequeñas marcas grabadas.

Yami---------------------------- ¿Que es eso?

Margot--------------------------- Lou encountre esta mañana en la alfombra de Weeser, creou que a la policia se le escapou este pequeñou oubjetou.

Yami----------------------------- Y eso de que nos ayuda? (dijo en tono molesto pues aquello parecia que no les serviría de nada)

Margot----------------------------- Veras, Weeser nunca acoustumbra llevar algunou tipou de pulsera u coullares, excepto el que su Grand-Père le regalou y casi nunca lou usaba.

Era verdad ella no llevaba pulsera o pendientes, solo en determinadas ocasiones, y aquellos objetos no eran para nada similares a una pulsera de cuarzo. Entonces esa cuenta era ,de talvez la persona que se la había llevado ,pero era extraño ---¿solo una cuenca?--- pensó Yami, si su agresor intento llevársela y ella en su intento fallido intento por escapar hubiera forcejeado con el agresor, la pulsera se habría roto por completo pero…no lo hizo solo una cuenca.

Llama acerco sus dedos aquella pieza y sintió un tremendo dolor en su pecho, como si la oscuridad le hubiera intentado devorar el corazón en ese momento. Era magia no había duda una magia poderosa y siniestra llena de deseos de odio, ----No hay duda---se dijo para sus adentros.---Esto ha sido mi culpa…no quería que tu estuvieras involucrada…pero…----

Margot----------------------------te pasa algou? (dijo esta cuando lo vio palidecer y luego vio como una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la barbilla)

Yami-------------------------------no es nada…

Margot----------------------------Perou te has puestou palidou, que te sucede.

Como podría decírselo a ella, aquella cuenta contenía un mensaje para el, una amenaza, se habían llevado a la persona que el tanto anhelaba. ----descuida, es solo que no he dormido bien.----dijo intentando zafarse de la incomoda situación.

Saludando del otro lado aparecía Aki, su bello rostro parecía haber cambiado drásticamente, su piel estaba pálida y debajo de sus ojos se veía las ojeras seguramente porque el tampoco había podido dormir bien, se acerco a joey y Tristan y les dio unas palmadas en el hombro con tanta fuerza como solía hacerlo siempre, pero esta vez aquel golpe parecía el de una niña, estaba débil incluso para golpear a ese par. Se sentó frente a Yami y con un bostezo entre labios termino de saludarlo, ignorando a Margot.

Margot-----------------------------Bonjour Aki.

Este le dirigió una mirada y se limito a alzar una mano correspondiendo a aquel saludo con la arrogancia de siempre. Una vena se marco en la frente de Margot estaba furiosa, incluso en situaciones como esa Aki era tan descortés con ella

Margot------------------------------Que te oucurre al menous se mas amable, suficiente tengou con aguantarte en la casa.

Aki no escucho lo ultimo se encontraba ya dormitando sobre el escritorio, sus ronquidos retumbaban en la cabeza de Margot, quien no pudo contenerse mas y comenzó a golpearlo, a pesar de todo parecía algo comido como si las manos de esta se hubiesen multiplicado y no parecieran darse abasto con el indefenso cuerpo de aki, quien deperto de un salto al sentir el 2 golpe en la cabeza.

Aki------------------------------------QUE TE PASA LOCA FRANCESA

La loca Francesa era como Aki le llamaba cuando deseaba que esta se enfureciera, y lo había conseguido, a Margot le molestaba a horrores aquel seudónimo que Aki le puso, para ella aquel Apodo carecía de todo, inteligencia, creatividad e incluso de elegancia. La chica soltó una palabrota que se escucho hasta el último pasillo de la biblioteca antes las atónitas miradas de todos, termino por golpear a Aki con un bote de basura que había del otro lado de su asiento. Mientras Yami miraba aquella cómica escena, se acerco la bibliotecaria y fulmino a los chicos con la mirada, -----SUFICIENTE----dijo con un tono de voz alto -----USTEDES TRES FUERA, EN ESPECIAL TU NIÑA PROSAICA----- La bibliotecaria era ya mayor su piel no era nada joven se había envejecido por la edad, y su cabello ya no tenia el mismo esplendor de cuando era Joven ahora, apenas y se notaba su verdadero tono pues las canas le habrían cubierto ya la mayoría del cabello, llevaba unas gafas picudas y de fondo de botella que la hacían ver ridícula pues aumentaban tremendamente los ojos de esta, con un gesto lleno de furia señalo la salida a los chicos, y Margot recogió sus cosas de igual forma la fulmino con la mirada.

--------------QUE TANTO MIRAS-------------------

Margot murmuro algo en francés, y soltó una risa burlona, mientras la mujer la miraba con recelo, pues sabia que era algo seguramente ofensivo a pesar de que no entendió lo que había dicho.

Aki-----------------------------Que grosera eres Margot.

Margot-------------------------Callate.

Detrás de ellos estaban Joey,. Tristan y Yami quienes curiosos preguntaron que era lo que esta había dicho.

Margot--------------------------No es nada.

Aki------------------------------ jajajajaja, por dios decirle anciana, horrible y malhumorada es nada. Claro si a eso le agregamos eso de…

Antes de que terminara de hablar Margot le tapo la boca, ---basta nou repitas lou que dije----, lo tomo por las orejas------Y desde cuandou sabes francés-----

Aki-------------------------------Desde que empezaste a insultarme en ese idioma.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la Cafetería del Colegio permanecía Tea sentada comiendo sola, no sabia donde se habian metido sus amigos en aquel pequeño receso. Una blanca mano se poso sobre su hombro y al girarse vio al chico de ojos rojos.

--------hola…---------dijo con una calida sonrisa que se extendia por su boca.--------------Me recuerdas?.------------

Tea--------------------------------Claro, como olvidarlo eres ese tal kai no?

--------- perdona, ese no es mi nombre, Te mentí perdóname mi nombre Kouta¿puedo sentarme contigo?-------------

Tea----------------------------------Si, siéntate no creo que mis amigos vengan están mas ocupados en otras cosas.

Kouta-------------------------------- Queria preguntarte algo…

Tea termino de tragar aquellos fideos que aun masticaba, ---¿Que cosa?---dijo y de inmediato comenzo a beber el jugo del tazon de sus tallarines.

Kouta-----------------------------------Le has entregado mi regalo a Yuna.

Tea--------------------------------------Oh eso…pues si, aunque para hacerlo tuve que aguantarme las ganas de….

Kouta-----------------------------------GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

El chico la tomo de la mano y sonreía alegremente, ----No sabes cuanto te debo…----, después aquella mueca de felicidad desapareció del rostro de este.

Kouta------------------------------------Oye es verdad que…

Tea----------------------------------------mmmm ya se, sobre lo de Yuna no?  
Kouta------------------------------------Si de eso mismo…

Tea----------------------------------------Si desapareció hace dos días…. Nadie sabe que paso.

Kouta--------------------------------------Creo que ya no podré verla…hubiera preferido escuchar que era mentira…me pregunto como estará.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------- ¿Dónde estoy?-------

Los ojos de Yuna se abrían en un extraño pasaje, arena tanta arena parecía que esta no tendría fin pues en el horizonte perdía de vista hasta donde llegaba. Escucho unas voces detrás de si, eran viajeros bastantes curiosos dos de ellos le parecieron familiares.

Yuna-------------------------No puede ser….

Les llamo por su nombre pero fue inútil, Cubiertos por telas continuaron avanzando mientras esta corría detrás de ellos, hasta que sus pisadas parecían cesar ante el cansancio, se tiro de espaldas sobre la caliente arena, el sudor le resbalaba por la cara y le picaba los ojos. ------ ¿Dónde estoy?------- Se dijo para si misma -----Cuanto calor, parece un infierno…-----

La joven quedo tirada en la arena indefensa por primera vez, no podía moverse el calor no se lo permitía y su cuerpo se agitaba por la sed que esta tenia, su vista se nublaba mientras su respiración se volvía cada vez mas rápida y se desmayo de pronto.

Continuara……………………………

Si al fin lo pude subir, wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... (XD) bueno ya, al parecer solo 2 personas me leen, (XD) bueno nada mal para este fic, casi siempre los abandono al 3 cap. Pero prometo continuar, lo juro.


	6. Un extraño lugar

Cáp. 6 Un extraño lugar…

_-----Oye…estas bien…--------_

Abrió los ojos y estos ya no le picaban, la primera imagen con la que se topo fue con una pequeña niña, era curioso le recordaba esa chiquilla tanto a alguien, pero ¿a quien, las rosadas mejillas de la chica resaltaban con su dorada piel.

_-----Toma bebe algo de agua, te hará bien… mi padre te encontró cuando íbamos regreso a casa…------_

Yuna--------------------Tu padre?

_---------Si mi padre.-------_

Vio su reflejo en el agua, no era ella sus dorados ojos , su piel blanca habían desaparecido en lugar de eso se encontró con el rostro de un chico, que le era familiar, cabellos castaños y piel morena, _-----¿Qué es esto?----_-se dijo-----_Que esta pasando ese soy yo…_----. Y miro a aquella niña después, Yuna se llevo las manos a la boca no por ese aspecto masculino sino porque… no hubiera reconocido a esa niña, siendo que era ella misma…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tea------------------------A decir verdad estoy mejor sin ella…

Kouta---------------------No puedes decirlo en verdad…Acaso ¿no te sientes culpable?

Tea------------------------La verdad es que si…Mis amigos están enojados conmigo por ello y yo…no se como puedo ayudar y para ser sincera no quiero.

Kouta---------------------¿Porque la odias tanto?

Tea------------------------ella me robo algo que yo quería mucho… y no puedo perdonárselo.

Kouta---------------------¿Te robo, imposible ella no seria capaz de robar nada, todo puede comprarlo.

Tea------------------------A el no se le compra…

Kouta---------------------¿El, me siento un poco celoso, ¿quien es el?

Tea termino de comer y entre susurros dijo ---yugi Moto…---parecía que ya no le interesaba si el, se enterara o no, basta ya de guárdaselo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol brillaba con mucha fuerza después de la tormenta que hubo el día anterior, aun quedaban charcos entre las aceras y en uno de ellos tropezó Joey, había resbalado perdió el equilibrio e inminentemente fue a parar de nalgas en el charco, no paraban de reír tenia todo el trasero empapado, y parte de enfrente también, el agua le escurría de manera graciosa y al mismo tiempo daba algo de asco.

Tristan-----------------------Parece que traes un mojón de caca…

Margot----------------------Oh es verdad, jajajajaja

Joey--------------------------Dejen de reírse, no es nada gracioso.

Aki---------------------------¿Que es esa cosa verde que traes en el pantalón?

Margot-----------------------Caca… jajajajaja

Joey---------------------------grrrrrrrrrrrrrr, No es verdad.

Aki---------------------------------Bueno si parece eso, pero más bien es como fango.

Yami permanecía encerrado en la mente de Yugi y el pequeño había tomado su lugar, reía divertido por la escena y al mismo tiempo no dejaba de sentirse preocupado por ella, de pronto le llego un recuerdo de hace unos días, cuando recién Yuna llego a la ciudad, una de las tantas peleas que había tenido con Yami por la susodicha.

_Yami-------------------Sabes Yugi hoy paso algo maravilloso, Pero que dijo si lo has visto todo…_

_Yugi-------------------No tienes porque recordármelo…grrrrr_

_Yami------------------¿Que acaso estas celoso?_

_Yugi------------------Claro que no, y menos con eso que le dijiste. ----_ _Tan solo un beso…ese será mi único recuerdo.--- No puedo creerlo simplemente._

_Yami-----------------Pero ocurrió._

_Yugi-------------------Tal vez esa fiebre que tenía te ayudo._

_Yami-------------------¿estas celoso o me tienes envidia?_

_Yugi-------------------Ninguna de las dos, no molestes, no molestes._

Yugi fue devuelto a la realidad de una manera bastante brusca, La voz de Seto Kaiba le retumbaba en los oídos, -----YUGI---dijo Kaiba cuando se acerco parecía furioso---- Porque, Porque...----

Todos miraban desconcertados a Seto Kaiba, era la primera vez que su voz se quebró.-----PORQUE NO LA CUIDASTE BIEN----Enmudeció después de aquel grito que hubiera dejado sin aire a cualquiera.

Yugi no sabia que responder, no era su culpa, ni la de Yami… Pero antes de que se atreviera a tocarlo siquiera, Margot le dio una bofetada a Kaiba, la mejilla de este se puso blanca como la nieve y termino poniéndose color sangre.

Seto---------------------------¿Que crees que haces, ¿Por qué me golpeaste niña?

Margot------------------------ NOU TE ATREVAS A EXIGIR COUSAS QUE NOU TE COURRESPOUNDEN, IDIOUTA QUIEN TE CREES.

Joey y Tristan enmudecieron y después soltaron una ligera sonrisa.

Seto--------------------------CALLATE, Tengo mas derecho que los demás, y mas aun porque yo..Yo…

Margot---------------------- ¿Tu que, nou impourta lou que digas, a nadie le duele estou tantou coumou a mi, en especial pourque you le proumeti que la cuidaria y falle, asi que no vengas a gritar reclamous que nou te counsiener decir.

Kaiba bajo la mirada, parecía abochornado y de inmediato se reincorporo, miro a Joey y aquel mojón que séle hacia en los pantalones y se hecho a reír.

Seto----------------------------- En la tienda existen los pañales desechables por si no lo sabias, pero claro que va a saber un cachorro como tu de eso. Y por cierto después de ir al baño deberías limpiarte, traes un pedazo de mierda ahí, oh es verdad mierda para la mierda. Jajajajajaja

Margot lo abofeteo de nueva cuenta. ------------Cállate ya, eres insoupourtable…------

Seto----------------------------No me vuelvas a tocar o si no…

Tomo fuertemente la mano de esta y pretendía torcerla pero la chica le igualaba en fuerza y su intento fue encano.

Margot-------------------------Si nou que?

Seto-----------------------------No seré tan blando contigo, no me retes niña…

Margot--------------------------Nou sabes quien souy verdad?

Seto------------------------------No y me da igual quien seas.

Margot---------------------------Mi noumbre es Margot Selle, campeouna de duelou de monstruos en Francia y segunda en Euroupa… y nou soulou esou, créeme nou eres nadie para retarme. Seto Kaiba…

Seto-------------------------------Tu eres Margot últimamente eres muy famosa, ahora veo porque... pero no me tomes a la ligera, puedo ser muy cruel cuando me lo propongo. Nos veremos después Margot (en tono de desprecio).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_----¿Que es este lugar?.---_

Yuna no lo comprendía aun todo cambiaba tan de repente, hace unos segundos era aquel joven que esta ahora delante de si.

_-----¿Qué esta ocurriendo?-----_

Detrás de si escucho una voz, fina y dulce era la de una pequeña niña, aquel cuadro que había ante sus ojos se detuvo como si fuese una película, -----_¿Realmente no sabes que esta ocurriendo?----_ le dijo aquella voz, ---_¿Realmente lo has olvidado?_----, era esa niña que acababa de ver aquella que una vez fue, sus ojos mostraban una mirada fria y vacia.

Yuna-----------------------------------Tu…

-------_No me tengas miedo…No te tengas miedo_----------

La pequeña niña la tomo de la mano ----Quiero mostrarte algo…ven conmigo.----, Yuna caminaba rápidamente para seguirle el paso a la pequeña.

Yuna----------------------------------Mostrarme, que me mostraras.

---------_Algo que debes recordar…_------

La niña la llevo hasta una puerta un marco de piedra dura y color camel que brillaba con el sol, entraron en la puerta y se toparon con un palacio.

Yuna----------------------------------¿Qué es esto?

-----------_Una_ _de tus tantas vidas…la más importante me atrevo a decir…_----

Yuna-----------------------------------EH?

------------_Shhhh, escucha_.---------------------

----------Padre…Padre…Padre…---------

----------¿Que ocurre?------------

-------- Padre, los guardias han visto a unos viajeros al noreste de la ciudad, ven pronto padre... Padre talvez son ladrones de Kuruelna-----

-----------No digas tonterías esos ladrones no existen, al menos ya no…-----

El hombre cargo en sus hombros a la niña y fue adonde estaban las torres de los soldados, ------ ¿Ya Identificaron a lo viajeros?----dijo el hombre de barba negra y piel bronceada---

-----Si señor, pertenece al faraón -----

-----------HABRAN LAS PUERTAS Y USTEDES PREPAREN TODO, EL FARAON NOS VISITA-------

Las puertas se abrieron de inmediato mientras uno de los soldados mascullo al otro,

-----------_Debes de recordar tantas cosas…_--------------

---Como es que se entero----

---seguramente fue esa niña me da miedo…realmente parece su hija…----

----Se dio cuenta antes que nosotros… increíble y solo tiene 4 años.----

CONTINUARA…………………


	7. Recordando el pasado

Satis---- lalihoooooooooooooo, yujuuu ya tengo mas personas que me leen - genial, bueno ahora sobre porque estos dos capítulos están tan raros, es porque los tiempos cambian, sigan escribiendo reviews.

**Cap. 7 Recordando el pasado. A) Recuerdos de una infancia**

La caravana había llegado al fin y descendió de su caballo un hombre moreno y alto con el símbolo real en sus ropas y un extraño artefacto en su cuello, era el rompecabezas del milenio.

---------Bienvenido Faraón Akunankamon, no le esperábamos----------

---------------Perdona Shobek por no avisar pero es urgente, por lo que vine necesitamos hablar. ¿Quien es esa niña?----------

Shobek no se había dado cuenta que aun traían en sus hombros a su pequeña hija, ----Mi hija Faraón, su nombre es Nephtys.-------, después descendió a la niña hasta el piso y el faraón la miro extrañado. ---¿Tu hija, imaginaba que solo tenias a un varón de la edad de mi hijo.----

---------------En efecto lo tengo, y su hijo le acompaña?--------------

--------------- Esta dormido atrás, aun no es capaz de mantenerse despierto. ¿Y tu pequeña que haces a estas horas?-----

---------Hago guardia, vigilo que no entren ladrones de Kuruelna a la ciudad------

El hombre frunció las cejas y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza ----Tienes el carácter de tu padre, pero eres una princesa y ya deberías estar dormida, vamos hazle compañía a tu hermano y a mi hijo en la cama.----

----------------El faraón tiene razón, ya es hora que duermas, tengo que hablar con el, Bastik llévate a Nephtys a la cama y al príncipe también. Duérmete ya, no quiero que nos espíes entiendes. ------

--------------------Si padre, buenas noches padre, buenas noches faraón-------------

Una mujer mayor, aquella que había sido la nodriza de nephtys cuando era solo un bebe, ya que su madre murió durante el parto, uno de los soldados que acompañaban al faraón, sujeto entre brazos aun pequeño niño que estaba acurrucado entre mantas. La mujer guió al soldado y llevo cargando a Nephtys de igual modo a la cama.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouta----------------------Ya casi terminan las clases, no esperaras a tus amigos.

Tea-------------------------Estoy ocupada, no tengo tiempo para esperarlos.

Kouta----------------------Espera, me voy contigo no quiero que vayas sola.

Kouta camino a lado de tea en silencio por un largo rato, viendo cuan pensativa estaba, ----Que te ocurre?---pregunto Kouta sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta y se silencio de inmediato.

Tea-------------------------Nos vemos mañana mi casa queda en esa dirección, Adiós Kouta.

Kouta----------------------Nos vemos mañana.

Tea siguió de frente y no voltio siquiera para darse cuenta que aquel joven ya había desaparecido, permanecía callado en un callejón cuya oscuridad parecía mas profunda que otros.

_-------------Mírala esta que arde de celos-------dijo una voz de mujer------ nos fue útil y aun lo será--------_

_------------- ¿Qué le harás cuando ya no nos sea útil¿La mataras?--------_

_-----------Eso se merece por traidora, pero aun no, todavía tiene que hacernos un favor…-------_

_----Comprendo…¿Cómo esta ella?----_

_--------No te preocupes, tan solo duerme, sabes bien que no le haría daño…es tan importante ella para mi como lo es para ti…------_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nephtys-------despierta, vaya que niño tan más dormilón

-----------Déjalo en paz Nephtys. Se despertara dentro de un rato y no hagas tanto ruido aun no ha aparecido Ra siquiera y tu ya estas molestando------------

Nephtys-------------Hermano…

Era una habitación enorme, 3 camas en aquel lugar, en una de ellas reposaba un niño aun dormido de unos 7 años delgado y de piel morena, sentado a su lado estaba esa niña su piel era morena tan solo que un poco mas clara que la de el, se debía al sol mas que a su tono propio, y en la cama mas cercana estaba un chico de no mas de 7 años igual mente, de ojos dorados como los de su hermana, con la excepción de que el cabello de este no era blanco si no negro como el de su padre.

----------Déjalo dormir y a mi también…---------

Nephtys----------Pero Sow…

Yuna permanecía mirando toda aquella escena ese chico de cabellos negros era aki cuando niño, y mientras al otro pequeño aun dudaba que se tratase de el…

_--------Les reconoces, verdad.-------_

Antes de que el mayor de ellos se recostara nuevamente entraria su padre acompañado del faraón.

-----------SOW, ARRIBA. PRINCIPE DESPIERTE-------------

Ambos ya habían escuchado aquella voz de mando de Shobek y se ocultaron entre sus sabanas fingiendo aun estar dormidos.

Nephtys-----------------Padre que ocurre…

-------------Ya te has levantado Nephtys…Despierta a tu hermano y al príncipe también, te lo encargo los quiero haya fuera entiendes.------

-----------Si, padre…-------

---------Descuide faraón, mi hija se hará cargo…------

Aquel par de hombres salieron de inmediato dejando solos a los niños en la habitación, ---Que ha sido eso?---pregunto Sow desde debajo de sus sabanas.

Nephtys-------SOW DESPIERTATE, YA OISTE, PRINCIPE, PRINCIPEEEE

Sow--------Ya escuche pero no pienso moverme de aquí hermana.------------

-----------Igualmente digo…-----murmuro el otro pequeño.

Nephtys-------------------Con que esas nos tenemos…ya verán

La pequeña niña de cabello blanco camino hasta una de las esquinas donde reposaban unos baldes de agua que había sobrado después de que Bastik le pidió que se lavara la cara la noche anterior, arrastro los dos baldes con trabajo y se coloco el primero en la cabeza usando todas sus fuerzas y lo derramo sobre la primera cama donde dormía su hermano, el cual pego un grito y salio rápidamente de la cama, y mientras este se estremecía del frió le lanzo el segundo balde a aquel de que dormía en la otra cama, su reacción fue inmediata.

-----¡PORQUE ME MOJASTE!------

El otro niño dejo de hablar y parecía que el enojo se le pasaba rápidamente al ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de ella. Ya estaba de pie exprimiéndose las ropas a lado de Sow, la pequeña corrió hasta la puerta y le grito ---------YA ESTAN DESPIERTOS PADRE.----

_---------Estas segura que no lo reconoces?----_

_Yuna---------Es…no lo creo…_

El faraón y Shobek entraron en la habitación y vieron a aquel par completamente mojados.--------Buen trabajo-----dijo Shobek a su pequeña hija------Aunque fuiste un poco ruda con ellos.------

_--------Es Yami…solo que más joven.-----_

Faraón-------------------------Y de paso los bañaste… (Rió divertido) Anden los dos afuera ahora mismo.

-----------Pero padre…---------

Faraón--------------------------Ningún pero, he dicho afuera. Nephtys puedes seguir durmiendo si lo deseas…

Nephtys-------------------------No tengo sueño.

Faraón---------------------------Entonces porque no nos acompañas…pequeña niña de la profecía. Y ustedes dos que no me oyeron he dicho AFUERA.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------NO ES POSIBLE, SIMPLEMENTE NO LO ES.---------

En el departamento de los Yomoda se escuchaba una voz parecía de preocupación mas que nada, provenía de un hombre mayor era atractivo a pesar de todo, su cabello era negro y sus ojos verdes, alto y con porte, vestido elegantemente con un traje negro estaba sentado en la sala con las manos cruzadas y la voz entre cortada, a su lado había otra persona mas, un hombre de la edad talvez del abuelo de Yugi, de lentes redondos y de un espeso bigote repleto de canas, bestia de traje color café y llevaba un bastón de madera fina.

Aki-----------------------------Perdón…

--------No es tu culpa, ya sabíamos que esto ocurría Shin, no te molestes con el, todo debía ocurrir pero es solo que siempre lo negamos.---------------

Aki----------------------------Abuelo…

Margot------------------------Señour Weeser…

La joven se arrodilla ante el anciano ----PERDONEME LE HE FALLADO PERDONEME---- El anciano acaricia la cabeza de la joven y le pide se levante.

------------Descuida Margot, todo estará bien, ya sabes que hacer, Caled ya viene rumbo acá espérenlo tan solo…-------------

Shin------------------------------ Porque, primero fue Hanna y ahora Yuna…Porque tiene que ser así el destino de la familia Weeser, Esa horrible maldición, me esta arrebatando de nuevo lo que mas quiero. NO ES POSIBLE. Arthur ¿PORQUE¿PORQUE?

Arthur---------------------------- Cálmate ya, que te alteres no servirá de nada, sabes que tenemos que encargarnos de averiguar donde esta ahora. Así que no hay tiempo de preocuparse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nephtys------------------Abuelo…

En un trono permanecía un hombre mayor, de cabellos blancos y cubierto por una capa marrón, usando un báculo en su manos derecha con el que se apoyaba.

---------Que sucede pequeña?--------

Nephtys-------------------Abuelo porque mi padre esta entrenando al príncipe y a mi hermano. Sabe bien que soy mejor que ellos en el uso de la espada y aun así se niega a enseñarme a mí. No los deja siquiera descansar un poco.

---------Nephtys eres una princesa las princesas no juegan con armas, ni se convierten en guerreros entiendes, tu lugar es en un trono pero…talvez contigo será diferente ----

Nephtys---------------Abuelo porque mi padre los entrena, han pasado más de 4 años desde que iniciaron¿porque aun continúan, Abuelo se que planean hacer algo con Sow y con Yami.

--------------¿Yami? Es así como le llamas al príncipe…oscuridad, le queda bien, Nephtys eres demasiado joven aun no entiendes nada, solo has cumplido 8 años pero incluso tu madurez me sorprende, mi niña nos preparamos para una cacería…----

Nephtys--------------¿Cacería¿cacería de que?

-------De ladrones… han robado el valle de los faraones y planean destruir Egipto, pero con nosotros en el ejército les será difícil, tu padre solo les enseña como deben defenderse en caso de que estén en peligro----------

Nephtys---------------------Y porque nadie me enseña a mi, también podré estar en peligro, quiero luchar…

---------Lo harás…y te sentirás miserable cuando hayan pasado los años y veas que a pesar de ser tan joven tus manos hieden a Sangre, y rogaras a Ra para que tu destino sea diferente.------------

Nephtys---------------------Esa es la profecía abuelo, nunca me has hablado de ella, por favor cuéntame sobre mi profecía…

----------Ya te la he dicho rogaras a Ra para que tu destino sea diferente… Dejemos eso, aun eres muy pequeña, y tan indefensa. Cualquier cosa podría romperte…----

Continuara…………..

Cap. 7 Recordando el pasado b) El príncipe.

En medio de la noche Shobek se disponía a viajar, alisto a sus mejores caballos, la pequeña veía a su padre desde el palco de su habitación, amarro las sabanas de su cama y las ato en un extremo del balcón, y comenzó a bajar lentamente en silencio, nadie le había notado pero hubo algo que esta vez no previno, las sabanas eran mas cortas y no llegaban siquiera a mitad del edificio, era obra de Bastik sin duda alguna, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta ya pendía de la punta de la sabana, y no aguanto mas, una caída a tal altura era seguro que se lastimaría gravemente. Soltó un ligero grito en silencio, sintió una ráfaga de viento en el rostro y cuando abrió los ojos no estaba en medio del patio como debía de ser, si no que un chico la sostenía en brazos, sus ojos violetas la miraron fijamente un poco molesto, y la sentó junto a el para reprenderla.

------------Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso, es peligroso.--------

Nephtys---------------------- ¿Por qué estas despierto?

------------No me cambies la conversación¿a quien estabas espiando, pudiste hacerte daño, recuerda aun eres una princesa y no puedes andar trepando cosas, te puedes lastimar.------------

Nephtys--------------------- ¿Por qué todos me dicen lo mismo, el abuelo, mi padre, Sow, Bastik, e incluso tu.

La chica se giro ---no soy un bebe----dijo esta furiosa el chico la miro un poco desconcertado, y le sujeto de los hombros para que le mirase de nuevo.

-------------Ya lo se, pero no quiero que nada te ocurra. Sabes que me importas mucho, mas de lo que crees…------ deslizo sus manos por el plateado cabello de la chica---- ahora dime a quien espiabas?-----------

Nephtys-------------------------A Nadie.

--------------No me mientas.-----------

Nephtys--------------------------Ya le dije que a nadie, pero no me has dicho que haces despierto a estas horas.

---------------Pues…-------------

No pudo terminar la frase pues alguien le llamaba ------ATEM, SOW ya es tiempo de irnos.------

La mirada de Nephtys se volvió nublada por las lagrimas que séle acumulaban en los ojos, ---- ¿Se van¿A donde?---- se engancho de la capa del chico y con el rostro empapado en lagrimas se abrazo a el.

Atem------------------------------ Ya tengo que irme, me llaman. Cuídate mucho Nephtys.

Esta no permitió que se fuera, y se aferro a el, -----NO, QUEDATE CONMIGO.------- los rubios mechones le caían en la frente al joven cuando la beso en la mejilla.

Atem-------------------------------Tengo que irme ya…

Se levanto del suelo y dejo a un lado a la pequeña princesa, quien de inmediato le persiguió, -------NO ESPERA, NO TE VAYAS, ATEM POR FAVOR----- pero este no se detenía, hasta que llegaron a la explanada, los caballos estaban listos junto con un grupo de guardias, la chica visualizo de manera inmediata a su hermano y a su padre.

Nephtys---------------------------PADRE¿A DONDE LOS LLEVAS?

Shobek----------------------------No es cosa tuya, vete a la cama.

Nephtys---------------------------Iré con ustedes.

Shobek----------------------------te quedaras aquí, entiendes.

Nephtys--------------------------- HE DICHO QUE IRE CON USTEDES.

Shobek miro a su hija, tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas, se veía tan decidida ----TU TE QUEDARAS. Es una orden----

Nephtys---------------------------NO LO HARE

Shobek alzo su mano y le abofeteo -----TE QUEDARAS.----después se dio la vuelta y ordeno a sus soldados alistar todo.

--------------Solo falta que lleguen las provisiones tendrá que esperar un poco señor.------

Nephtys-----------------------------Sow, hermano…

Se lanzo a sus brazos y continuo sollozando, ----Adonde van?----- Sow solo abrazo con fuerza a su pequeña hermana, le llegaba a los hombros y no podía sentirse igualmente triste que ella.

Sow----------------------------------Descuida, solo nos reuniremos con el padre de Yami… No es verdad Yami.

Atem---------------------------------Si

Sow---------------------------------- Estaremos bien. Así que deja de llorar….

_Nephtys sabia que algo no andaba bien, Yami solía ir con su padre 2 veces al año, durante las celebraciones de la temporada de cosechas y durante el invierno en conmemoración al nacimiento de Ra. Pero lejos quedaban alguna de esas fechas, y mas aun raro no había enviado al señor Muran por el._

La aparto de sus brazos ---- te ves horrenda así, de por si no eres muy bonita y luego de ese modo…-----

Atem----------------------------------Deja de molestarla.

Atem le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Sow.---No me golpees.-----dijo este mientras se sobaba la nuca. Nephtys comenzó a reír a pesar de sentir un vació en su pecho

Atem-----------------------------------Quédate tranquila pronto volveremos… te traeré un regalo, si así lo deseas.

Sow-------------------------------------¿Un regalo? ¬¬ Como que un regalo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por las calles caminaba Yugi charlando consigo mismo, pasaron entonces junto a aquel callejón que una vez ellos habían visitado solo que en condiciones desfavorables, ---_siempre esta envuelta en algún lió…Así es ella_-----le dijo Yami a Yugi----------_Como aquella vez, lo recuerdas no es cierto_.-----

_Yugi--------------------------------------Como olvidarlo, fue ahí donde me ganaste la batalla._

_Yami--------------------------------------Le extraño tanto…_

_Yugi---------------------------------------Yami, acaso no puedes…como decirlo, recuerdas esa vez, tu la localizaste…no puedes encontrarla esta vez como aquel día._

_Yami--------------------------------------Ya lo he intentado, pero es inútil, no puedo sentirla_

_Yugi--------------------------------------Ya veo…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-------------¿Que es lo que le sucede, pensé que no le harías daño¿Por qué no responde? Parece una muñeca de trapo.-----------_

_------------- ella esta bien ya te he dicho que solo duerme…además es la única manera de controlarla, la querías aquí, y ya he cumplido…--------_

_---------------Te lo agradezco, ahora solo yo podré verla, están guapa. es solo mía…solo mía…------------_

En medio de una cama dormía yuna, envuelta entre sabanas parecía que llevaba largo rato de esa manera, una misteriosa mujer se acerco a esta, de cabellos color verde agua y ojos rojizos, deslizaba sus manos por el rostro de la joven, -----Con que ahora la quieres solo para ti, pensé que querías ayudarme a que fuera libre------

_-----Cállate, yo soy tu amo y quien toma las decisiones, no me juzgues prefiero quedármela, dime quien no pelearía por ella-----_

_------Le pertenecerá, maestro.-----_

_-----¿Que es eso que traes ahí?----_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yuna--------------------Mi hermano y Yami…_

_---------Descuida ellos volvieron a salvo, observa --------_

En el palacio permanecían 2 niñas, la primera era Nephtys mientras la segunda era de la misma edad que esta, de cabellos negros y ojos grises, estas reposaban sobre las ramas de un árbol, arrogando piedras al viejo estanque parecían aburridas.

-------Que te ocurre Nephtys, estas más rara que nada. Ya lo se, es porque hoy se cumplen 4 semanas desde que mi primo y el príncipe se fueron-------le dijo------ Recién que llego aquí ellos se van, Estas preocupada…te lo prometieron no es verdad, prometieron que volverían y así lo harán------------

Nephtys---------------------------Eso espero Selket.

_---------------Ese día, al atardecer aparecieron unos viajeros, que llevaban consigo una carreta…-------_

------------Señorita se acercan viajeros…------

Nephtys-----------------Si, ya les he visto vienen del este¿ya les identificaron?

------------Si, princesa se trata de su padre.----------

Nephtys------------------Selket avísale al abuelo que al fin volvieron.

--si---dijo Selket antes de salir corriendo rumbo al palacio, ----Habrán las puertas, ustedes preparen agua caliente y los alimentos, deben de estar hambrientos.--------

_Yuna-----------------------Que ocurrió después._

_-------------La revelación de los sentimientos…volvieron a salvo, era verdad que estuvieron en peligro, ya habían saqueos de ladrones a donde fueron, pero además de eso, se reunirían con el padre de el, no obstante ellos cumplieron su palabra y volvio a la ciudad antes de irse de tu vida por un largo tiempo…----_

Nephtys------------------------Padre, Sow, Atem…

La joven corrió primeramente a los brazos de su padre cual el orden en que les menciono, Sow le golpeo en la cabeza cuando esta séle acerco ----No te pongas cursi conmigo----- y después se lanzo encima de Atem al cual tumbo al piso.

Nephtys-------------------------YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIII, ESTOY TAN FELIZ DE VERTE.

Atem-----------------------------también yo…te extrañe tanto…

Faraón---------------------------Vaya jovencita como has crecido. Atem no piensas darle su regalo es por eso que venimos hasta aquí.

Atem-----------------------------Es verdad…

Nephtys--------------------------¿Regalo?

Sow-------------------------------Dirá nuestro regalo, no quiero que te atribuyas todo el crédito Yami.

Nephtys--------------------------¿De que están hablando?

Sow levanto del piso a su hermana y a Yami, y le condujo hasta aquella carreta la cual estaba cubierta por telas.

Nephtys----------------------------¿Qué es eso?

Sow---------------------------------Levántala…

Atem--------------------------------Es para ti…

La chica jalo la tela y dejo al descubierto un montón de lirios, la carreta estaba repleta de ellos ---Son lirios…---- dijo ellas y se lanzo sobre aquella cama de flores---- Son preciosos, preciosos…Gracias príncipe, gracias hermano.------

_--------Al día siguiente se marcharían de la ciudad de Elefantina, he irían rumbo al palacio de este…pero aquella tarde mientras jugaban juntos por ultima vez…----_

Sow------------------------Los encontrare, ya veras Nephtys que no eres tan buena.

Nephtys permanecía escondida entre las espesas plantas del enorme jardín del palacio de Elefantina, cuando sintió una mano en sus labios para evitar que hablara. ---shhhh---escucho detrás de si----guarda silencio.----

Reconoció la voz de inmediato y se deslizo lentamente hasta donde el estaba, retrocedió mas y se dio cuenta de que no había ya una pared, si no un enorme hueco que se escondía detrás de las espesas plantas. Tomo de la mano al príncipe y se adentraron a aquel túnel… estaba un poco oscuro pero ambos podían verse claramente.

Nephtys--------------------Aquí no nos encontrara mi hermano

La pequeña le sonrió al príncipe, el cual solo bajo la cabeza un poco apenado y ambos murmuraron al mismo tiempo algo -----yo quería…----guardaron silencio y volvieron a alzar la voz-----Yo…yo quería…----, ambos soltaron una risa ante aquella escena que ya rayaba en lo ridículo. Atem le pidió callara para que el pudiera hablar.

Atem------------------------Nephtys yo…

La tomo en sus brazos fuertemente mientras la voz se le entrecortaba.----Yo…quería…-----, la joven le dijo algo en voz baja.

Nephtys---------------------Príncipe, tengo algo que decirle, es algo muy importante…

Atem------------------------Que cosa? Nephtys yo quería que tu…

Nephtys---------------------pero se lo diré la próxima vez, porque aun no soy capaz de decirselo…

Y al decir eso Sow les descubrió, y ambos salieron, lamentablemente no hubo una próxima vez, no al menos como ambos lo habían planeado Atem regreso al corazón de Egipto junto con su padre y no volvería a la ciudad durante años. Al enterarse de la deteriorada salud del abuelo de Sow y Nephtys.

_Yuna-------------------------------¿Qué fue lo que paso después?_

_------------------Atem volvió cuando cumpliste 13 años, pero las cosas habían cambiado tanto. Selket es tu prima sus padres murieron asesinados por ladrones 2 años después de que Atem se fue, pero aquella muerte cambio las cosas de muchas maneras…-----_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba estaba preocupado por el reciente comportamiento de su hermano, Seto estaba en su oficina no permitía que nadie le molestara, constantemente veía a algunos guardias entrar en su oficina y salir después de escuchar los regaños de seto que habían perdido para Mokuba toda forma.

Esa tarde se decidió y entro a la oficina de su hermano al cual no le había molestado desde hace 3 días. Se encontró con Seto mirando por la ventana, se había percatado de que su pequeño hermano le miraba.

Seto---------------------------------Que es lo que quieres Mokuba?

Mokuba-----------------------------Hermano que es lo que te pasa, has estado muy raro, y quiero que me expliques el porque.

Seto----------------------------------Mokuba… recuerdas a la señorita Weeser.

Mokuba------------------------------Si creo que si, que sucede con ella?

Seto-----------------------------------A desaparecido, y yo…

Este lo adivino de inmediato, su hermano le estaba buscando ----Porque lo haces seto, no tienes nada que ver con ella, deja eso ya me preocupa como te has puesto.-----

Seto--------------------------------No lo entiendes verdad….

Mokuba----------------------------Entender que…

Seto--------------------------------Que ella me importa más de lo que crees…más de lo que me ha importado cualquier otra mujer.

Mokuba----------------------------Seto…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-----Atem había cumplido ya 15 años y comenzaba a convertirse en un hombre de responsabilidades, atendía asuntos que su padre ya no era capaz de hacer por su edad, era por ello que no había ido a Elefantina de visita en tanto tiempo, a pesar de sus deseos de ir, pero cuando volvió todo había cambiado, aquella próxima vez se extendió mas de lo que el había deseado, pero al fin estaba ahí, con el pretexto de ver la salud del viejo gobernante de la ciudad --------_

CONTINUARA……………………………………………..

primero cuando vean esta linea ----------------------- de separacion, significa cambio de tiempo, ok las palabras que vayan (_con esta letra),_ es una especie de pensamiento o una platica que nadie puede oir, ok bueno creo que eso ayudara un poco.

Resumen de los 2 últimos cap.

Yuna desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno y se encuentra en un lugar desconocido (un lugar de su mente, recuerdos antiguos relacionados con Atem), mientras tanto en el tiempo real Yami y Yugi tratan de averiguar el paradero de Yuna, no quiero adelantar mas, sigan leyendo wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Abayooooooooo.


	8. un destino Funesto

Cap. 8 Un destino funesto a) reunión

_--------Cuando Atem volvió, se topo con algo que nunca antes había imaginado, y yo aun no lo creía, tantas veces le había soñado así, montado en un caballo y llegando a las puertas del palacio… y ahí estaba en ese momento---_

La agitada voz de la princesas se escuchaba en todo el patio, mientras esquivaban las docenas de flechas que pretendían traspasarles el corazón, llevaban mas de una hora desde que habían iniciado, Shobek dirigía a los arqueros para que dispararan y en que dirección, el ruido de las flechas se volvió fuerte al ser tantas, un ligero silbido cuando estas cortaban con el viento que iba en su contra.

A lo lejos Nephtys pareció escuchar el galope de un caballo y varios camellos mas, ---Alguien se acerca.----Le grito a su padre quien continuo con su ataque, la joven esquivo las flechas y de un salto al muro de la fortaleza, ----Viajeros…---murmuro pero en su descuido sintió como una flecha le rozaba por la mejilla, provocándole una ligera cortadura, se paso la mano por la mejilla al sentir ese espeso liquido rojo que corrió hasta su barbilla, su padre detuvo el ataque y se acerco a ella.

Shobek-----------------------Que demonios a sido eso, mírate te han lastimado, presta atención Nephtys, anda baja de ahí mismo

Nephtys-----------------------Padre, se acercan caballos del faraón…

Shobek escucho segundos después la misma noticia por parte de algunos soldados, y se adelanto rumbo a las puertas del palacio, ordenando a sus soldados continuaran con el entrenamiento de ambas. Habían quizá pasado un par de minutos cuando le vio al fin, era el no había duda, caminando detrás de Shobek con su capa tenida de morado, algo sucia por la arena.

Selket----------------------------Vaya que guapo, ¿quien es ese?

_-------Atem se paseaba por el palacio acompañado del Abuelo, quien apoyado en el hombro de este comía cerca del jardín, ambos charlaban en un tono serio, ese día solo me limite a mirar aquel entrenamiento no me permitía descansar siquiera un momento, mi desayuno y comida eran en la misma explanada, y en ocasiones ni siquiera se nos alimentaba, ese día nada fue diferente excepto por una cosa…----_

Shobek-----------------------------Selket, Nephtys vengan acá.

Las chicas se arrodillaron ante el como era ya costumbre, aquel hombre sostenía entre sus manos una tela azulada la cual ambas pudieron ver, a pesar que sus cabezas rozaban con la ardiente arena.

Shobek-------------------------------Levántense, quiero que se prueben algo…

Obedecieron de inmediato y el hombre dejo al descubierto lo que guardaba en aquel paño, -----Esta mañana he visto que te has cortado el rostro Nephtys, ustedes por el hecho de ser mujeres deberían cuidarlo mas, aun son princesas antes que guerreros es por eso que les traje esto.-----, el hombre alzo una dorada mascara que cubría la mayor parte del rostro solo dejando al descubierto la barbilla y los ojos.

Shobek---------------------------------De ahora en adelante, tendrán que usarla. Tómenlas.

Las chicas sujetaron el par de mascaras y se las colocaron, ----Además así el enemigo se olvidara de que son mujeres y tendrán un verdadero combate…Es tiempo de que vayan a bañarse.----

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------A los pasajeros del vuelo 763 proveniente de Italia se les informa que podrán recoger su equipaje en 10 minutos. Esperamos hayan disfrutado su viaje. Gracias.-------

-----¿Donde estarán?-----

En la sala de espera donde la gran mayoría de las personas recoge a sus familiares permanecía una persona aun.

Aki--------------------------------------Perdona, se nos ha hecho tarde ¿Has esperado mucho?

-------------Mas o menos, y bien ¿nos vamos?.--------------

Margot--------------------------------- Ya era tiempo de que vinieras.

Detrás de ellos aparecen el resto de los chicos, Joey, tristan y Yugi, Tea se ha ausentado una vez más por asuntos personales según ha dicho.

Joey se aproxima a aquella persona y le toma de las manos--------Oh que bonita, todas las amigas de Yuna son muy bien parecidas.--------, Margot se hecha a reír como desquiciada.

Margot----------------------------------Te dijeroun niña, jajajajaja

---------------------Cállate, que culpa tengo yo de ser tan guapo.-----------------

Aquella persona se quito la chamarra amarrilla y se levanto la camisa dejando al descubierto el torso, cuyos músculos se marcaban ligeramente así como sus pectorales ----Yo soy hombre, lo ves…-------

Aki----------------------------------------Se llama caled, aunque cuando se deja así el cabello parece mas chica que chico.

Caled--------------------------------------Ya lo he dicho, que culpa tengo yo de ser tan guapo.

Margot------------------------------------Dirás detener cara de niña… Touma, sujetate el cabellou coun esta cinta. Pareces mas varoun cuandou te amarras el cabellou.

Joey y tristan se morían de vergüenza al darse cuenta de que estaban acosando a un chico, uno que les pareció muy guapo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nephtys había intentado tener un encuentro casual con Atem, pero simplemente parecía imposible, su padre, su abuelo e incluso su hermano lo mantenían ocupado y era muy difícil que se encontrasen un momento a solas. Ella permanecía sentada sobre su balcón mirando a la explanada.

Selket----------------------------------- ¿Que te ocurre?

Nephtys-------------------------------- Ah?, no es nada descuida.

Selket----------------------------------- Realmente…toda la mañana has estado muy rara. Es por la llegada de ese chico tan guapo, dime Nephtys tu nunca has besado a nadie verdad.

La joven se ruborizo y miro a su prima quien caminaba de lado a lado con una sonrisa en la cara --------oh vaya, ya me lo había imaginado. Y ¿a quien le estas guardando ese primer beso?.-----------Nephtys arrugo la nariz y eso solo lo hacia cuando se sentía nerviosa.--------No me dirás que es para…el…Oh Ra, no puede ser…pero si ni siquiera lo has visto en 5 años.-------

Nephtys------------------------------- Es verdad, pero hoy lo he visto y tu también…

Selket---------------------------------- Oh Ra, no me dirás que es ese viajero tan atractivo que ha llegado hoy.

Nephtys la miro y se dio la vuelta ------Quisiera poder hablar con el, pero…parece que no es posible…------, Selket sonrió y se fue del lugar mientras que caminaba le dijo -----Habérmelo dicho antes… vengo en un rato------

_----------Selket sabia de mis sentimientos por Atem, a pesar de que no le había visto en tanto tiempo sentía que cada día que pasaba le amaba más, Selket volvió minutos después encantada y tarareaba de felicidad.----------_

Selket---------------------------------------Lo he conseguido.

Nephtys-------------------------------------Que es lo que has hecho?

Selket----------------------------------------No preguntes, recordemos que te gusta trasnochar a veces. Y te la pasas caminando por todo el palacio, y sabes hoy será un día de esos.

Pasaría poco tiempo antes de que todos se hubieran dormidos, Nephtys vagaba por el palacio como lo hacia cuando niña, mirando a lo lejos el enorme desierto y del otro lado la ciudad de Elefantina, a donde hace tanto que no iba. Se detuvo a observar más de cerca aquel paisaje y detrás de si escucho unos pasos. -------Es muy bello desde esta altura----dijo su acompañante------Aunque estar en el a estas horas, significa todo un peligro.----------

Se giro y le vio al fin de cerca, era el sonriéndole y avanzando hacia ella, no pudo evitarlo siquiera y la tomo entre sus brazos, acariciando la plateada cabeza de la chica.

Atem----------------------------------------Hace tanto que quería hablar contigo…te extrañe tanto, no hubo día en el que no pensara en ti, Estoy tan feliz de verte.

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de ella, Atem le limpio el rostro con su mano. Y le pidió dejara de llorar.

Atem----------------------------------------Selket me lo ha dicho, es por eso que vine a buscarte, deseaba tanto estar contigo, todo el día no hemos podido estar juntos. Pero al fin nos volvemos a ver, es maravilloso.

Escondida entre uno de los árboles cercanos permanecía Selket admirando aquella escena romántica, que a su parecer terminaría de buena manera.

Nephtys se mantuvo todo el tiempo abrazada a el, parecía que no quería que terminara ---Debo de estar soñando…pero si es así, esto es tan real desearía que no terminara…----dijo ella entre murmuros, Atem le beso en la mejilla como solía hacerlo cuando eran mas pequeños. ----Te extrañe tanto------

Detrás de ellos se escucho una voz joven, era uno de los soldados que su padre entrenaba cabellos azulados y piel bronceada, sus ojos eran rojos y se acercaba celosamente, saco una espada rápidamente y separo de los brazos de Atem a Nephtys amenazándolo con atacarlo si continuaba. Atem no hizo un movimiento siquiera y se quedo inmóvil, no quería preocupar a Nephtys y por ello solo alzo las manos.

Nephtys------------------------------------ ¡NEHEB! Baja inmediatamente esa espada.

Neheb-------------------------------------- No lo haré, este tipo toco a la princesa y como guardia es mi deber aniquilarlo.

Nephtys------------------------------------ He dicho que la bajes. Te imaginas la condena que te darían por matar al próximo faraón, no seas idiota y obedéceme,

Neheb--------------------------------------- No me importa quien sea, le ha tocado. Y lo matare.

Neheb alzo su espada, pero Atem ya había desenfundado la suya y detuvo aquella filosa navaja, nuevamente ataco al príncipe pero este le detuvo en contadas ocasiones. ----Porque insistes en pelear conmigo…basta ya, se que aun eres alumno de el señor Shobek y aun eres un principiante, así que detente de una vez, no quiero hacerte daño.---

Neheb----------------------------------------¡CABRON! Que mierda dices, veremos quien es el principiante.

De la nada apareció Nephtys en medio de ambos, arrogando con aquel par de dagas las pesadas espadas de estos y solo sintieron pequeño golpe en el tobillo antes de caer al suelo. -----------BASTA LOS DOS, NEHEB ME HAS DESOBEDECIDO.--------

Neheb-----------------------------------------Apenas y lo conoce no lo defienda princesa, el no merece su compasión.

Nephtys---------------------------------------Le conozco desde que tengo 5 años. Y no tienes derecho a criticarme, por favor retírate, necesito hablar a solar con el.

Neheb------------------------------------------Pero princesa….

Selket-------------------------------------------Que pasa aquí, escuche un ruido y pensé que algo pasaba, Neheb porque no estas en con los demás soldados haciendo guardia?

Neheb-------------------------------------------Yo…

Nephtys-----------------------------------------Esta aquí, porque yo le llame, pero ya no lo necesito, puedes retirarte Neheb.

Selket---------------------------------------------Espera Neheb, quiero que me escoltes hasta mi alcoba.

Neheb y Selket se marcharon dejándolos una vez mas solos, Atem se miraba el tobillo tenia una torcedura al parecer a Nephtys se le había pasado la mano con este y le dolía un poco, aun así mantenía el porte de siempre.

Nephtys-----------------------------------------Perdóname, he sido muy brusca, déjame yo lo hago. Solo dilate los músculos…

La joven se arrodillo ante el y tomo entre sus manos el pie de este y presiono algunos puntos del tobillo, se escucho un ligero tronido. Atem la miro y se arrodillo enfrente de ella.

Atem---------------------------------------------Así que esto es lo que te ha enseñado, tu padre, es magnifico… pero aun así, tu no mereces esto. Eres tan bella y a pesar de todo lo que ahora ocurre conservas tu inocencia,

Deslizo sus manos hasta el rostro de ella y poco a poco acerco sus labios para besarle,

--Nephtys…---- le susurro al finalizar aquel beso, y la abrazo fuertemente, toda la noche estuvieron charlando, el amanecer se aproximaba y ambos se marcharon hasta sus habitaciones, para suerte de Nephtys no hubo entrenamiento ese día, aunque la noticia del porque era realmente de lamentar, el abuelo de ella, su salud empeoro se había deteriorado aun mas, no había duda de que pronto llegaría su muerte, todos estaban preocupados y uno a uno, aquellos a quien mas confianza le tenia les fue llamando.

Según las ordenes de este, Shobek estaría a cargo de la ciudad, mientras que Sow se haría responsable del ejercito, ----Nephtys…----dijo el anciano gobernante----No es que no confié en ti, se que eres mas capaz que tu hermano en especial en cuestiones de guerra, pero no quiero que nada malo te pase…eso es todo querida, quiero que seas feliz y que tengas una vida normal, esa profecía no se cumplirá para ti…----

Nephtys---------------------------------Que profecia abuelo?

----------La profecía de tu nacimiento, cada cosa se ha ido cumpliendo pero es aquí cuando haré que termine, según ella tomaras a tu cargo el ejercito de Elefantina y el de todo Egipto también, te convertirás en una temible cazadora de ladrones y muchos pelearan por tu cabeza, pero eso no es lo mas importante, Nephtys eres muy especial y es por eso que no debo permitir que mates a nadie…----------

Nephtys----------------------------------Matar…

------------Y la antigua diosa, vengara la muerte de su padre, derramando la sangre de su asesino, despertando al fin aquel poder capaz de destruir reinos completos, aquel poder que ha sido manipulado pero jamás nadie a controlado…----------------

Nephtys----------------------------------diosa…eso es mentira abuelo, yo no soy diosa.

-------------dime estas enamorada de Atem, no es cierto…---------------------

Nephtys----------------------------------Como lo…

-------------Una noche de luna llena, la primera señal de quien será su dueño saldrá, aquel cuya sangre real le marca, tiene entre sus manos un horrible destino, un crimen que su familia un día cometió y que el deberá pagar… el será el elegido----------

Continuara…………………………

Cap. 8 Un destino Funesto b) Un nuevo camino…

Esa noche falleció el anciano gobernante, Atem permaneció en la ciudad unos días más mientras se llevaban acabo los rituales para las ceremonias del funeral, fueron 3 días desde entonces, Nephtys había suspendido sus entrenamientos por ordenes de su padre, quien ahora asumiría la responsabilidad de la ciudad y al mismo tiempo del ejercito, al menos hasta que Sow cumpliera un año mas en próximos días, las cosas habían cambiado, en un principio se suponía que Shobek seria el nuevo gobernante mientras su hermano gemelo (Thabek) seria el encargado del ejercito, pero el y su esposa murieron en una emboscada, estos eran padres de Selket y ella quedo a la custodia del padre de Nephtys.

Nephtys---------------------------Te marchas…

Atem------------------------------Si, no puedo quedarme aquí por más tiempo, mi padre me mando un comunicado, dice que es urgente que me vaya.

Nephtys---------------------------Atem…

Atem abrazo fuertemente a la joven, -----Vayámonos juntos… a donde nadie nos conozca… Nephtys por favor acepta venir conmigo…----, la joven lo miro desconcertada, también deseaba deshacerse de esa vida, pero que pasaría con el… si se fugaban que pasaría con Egipto… había rumores de un supuesto traidor dentro del palacio del faraón, si eso era verdad Atem les dejaría todo el poder de la ciudad de una manera muy sencilla, y mas aun que pasaría con su padre y su hermano, ambos como podrían seguir con el manejo de Elefantina y la promesa que le hizo a su abuelo.

Nephtys---------------------------Adonde iremos…

Atem-------------------------------Lejos de aquí…donde nadie nos moleste.

Detrás de ellos una voz furiosa se escucho, ----NO DEJARE QUE TE LA LLEVES, AUNQUE ESO ME CUESTE LA VIDA----, era aquel joven de ojos rojos, ese de nombre Neheb.

Nephtys--------------------------¡NEHEB! Nos has estado escuchando…

Neheb se arrodillo ante la princesa, solo estaban ellos tres en el pasillo del palacio era de noche como el dia en que pudieron hablar nuevamente, la frente de Neheb rozaba con el piso mientras le suplicaba no se marchase. ----PRINCESA NO LO HAGA, PIENSE EN SU PUEBLO, EN LOS SOLDADOS, EN SU PADRE, EN SU HERMANO…----

Nephtys--------------------------Basta, ya lo he hecho, es por eso que pensaba marcharme…pero no lo haré. Atem le pasa lo mismo, lo se claramente…

Atem------------------------------Algún día las cosas se pondrán a nuestro favor, ya lo veras, por el momento creo que no hay nada que hacer…Me retiro princesa, necesito dormir le veré por la mañana…

Nephtys---------------------------ATEM ESPERA…

Este se detuvo en seco y la miro a los ojos, ----¿Que sucede?----pregunto en voz baja, esta se acerco a el y le pidió le esperara pues deseaba seguir charlando con el. Este accedió y la escolto hasta su alcoba, a lo lejos Neheb continuaba espiándolos, y lo vio claramente, aquel beso que este le daba a la princesa, deseaba cortarle la cabeza en ese momento y colocarla sobre una espada, pero sabia que si intervenía la princesa se molestaría con el, y prefirió dejarla sola…

Era de mañana, los soldados que le acompañaban estaban alistados, mientras las princesas iniciaban su entrenamiento nuevamente, usando esas doradas mascaras que deslumbraban a sus atacantes, Atem miraba desde el balcón del palacio, antes de irse a Egipto de nueva cuenta, y como ultimo gesto le pidió a uno de los sirvientes colocara un pedazo de pergamino bajo la almohada de esta y sobre su cama que dejara un lirio…

3 Meses después terminarían su entrenamiento e iniciarían la caza de ladrones, quien pensaria que 4 semanas mas tarde Elefantinia perdería de nueva cuenta a su gobernante.

Shobek--------------------------Cuantos son…

Nephtys-------------------------Talvez unos 18…que hacemos continuamos…

Shobek---------------------------Por supuesto.

Neheb----------------------------pero estamos en desventaja de numero, somos 6 contra 18

Shobek---------------------------Serán 3 por cabeza…

Detrás de Shobek se encontraba Selket, Neheb, Sow y otro chico bastante guapo su nombre Min, Shobek les enseño a todos y les preparo para la guerra era por eso que confiaba tanto en ellos. La batalla iniciaría minutos después, los jóvenes eran agiles y parecían decididos a continuar, Nephtys seria conocida por su gran manejo con las cuchillas y espadas y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Neheb todo un maestro en el combate por medio de trucos y magia, Sow al igual que su hermana su combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Selket una experta arquera podía darle a todo lo que se moviera y matarlo en segundos, y Min cuya técnica era distinta utilizaba solo un fino hilo de oro con el cual degollaba a sus oponentes.

Parecía que llevaban la ventaja talvez se confiaron demasiado, nadie previno lo que pasaría después, el único descuido que cometería Nephtys en su vida cobraría de tributo la vida de su padre, este la protegió cuando se descuido y fue entonces como murió, una espada le traspaso el corazón, el hombre se derrumbo en la ardiente arena del desierto mientras se ahogaba con su propia sangre, los ojos de ella se llenaron de lagrimas, no era de tristeza si no de odio a aquel horrible ladrón que le habia robado la vida a su padre, se abalanzo sobre el y le mato de la manera mas aterradora, estaba el hombre en el piso, con la nariz rota por los puñetazos que Nephtys le dio, el sol deslumbro aquel objeto que le daria muerte, un par de dagas doradas similares a las que usaban para limpiar el pescado, los mechones de su cabello resbalaron por la dorada mascara mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en sus labios, una sonrisa bastante tenebrosa, desendio las dagas y corto de un tajo el vientre del hombre, Shobek alcanzo a verlo antes de desfallecer ---La profecia….se ha cumplido--- fue lo unico que dijo antes de morir, Nephtys destripaba el cuerpo de aquel ladrón una y otra vez, Sow se acerco y le pidio que parara pero esta no hizo caso.

Sow------------------BASTA NEPHTYS ---Al no ver reaccion alguno la levanto por los cabellos, y la tiro a lado del cuerpo de aquel sujeto.

Nephtys--------------Hermano…

La chica se miro, sus manos estaban teñidas de sangre, al igual que su cuerpo, ---Yo…he hecho eso…yo…no….mi padre…el esta muerto Sow….----

Sow-------------------Si Nephtys esta muerto…

La joven corrió a un lado del cuerpo de su padre, y comenzo a llorar a cascadas mientras el resto de los cazadores solo miraba…

Las cosas cambiarían tanto después de eso, el corazón de Nephtys se había vuelto frió y su inocencia se había esfumado, ahora en cambio era el terror entre los ladrones cuyas leyendas apuntaban a que ella era un hombre cuyo rostro no era posible ver pues estaba deforme, su nombre no era nephtys entre los ladrones o las personas si no Neph un hombre de mas de 2 metros solía decir la gente, fue por eso que Atem nunca se entero de las hazañas de ella hasta ya varios años después.

En Elefantinia Sow había asumido el cargo de gobernante, Nephtys y Selket estaban a cargo del ejército.

Sow-------------------------------Nephtys que bueno que llegas te tengo algo…

Sow permanecia sentado en el trono y por la entrada se veia a su hermana caminando usaba esa mascara y se limpiaba el sudor del cuerpo, sus musculos se contraian por su agitada respiración hace unos minutos acababa de entrenar.

Nephtys----------------------------Que pasa?

Sow----------------------------------Toma es un obsequio, el abuelo me lo dio hace algunos años…

Nephtys-----------------------------Un dije..

Sow-----------------------------------Es una piedra muy especial, contiene tu alma….

Nephtys-------------------------------Que tontería…

Sow------------------------------------Bueno no tu alma solo una parte de ella, no es broma hermana cuídalo bien, por cierto llego una carta del faraón, pide que vayas a la ciudad de Kuruelna se dice que ahí un asentamiento de ladrones en esa zona.

Nephtys-------------------------------- si entiendo…inmediatamente partimos para haya…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_yo conozco tu corazón, se cuanto has sufrido, se lo bella que es tu alma y lo frágil, es por eso que quiero ayudarte…es por eso que te liberare de esta esclavitud, de aquel que dice ser tu amo, aquella persona por la que vives desesperadamente por la que dicen has sido creada…mi alma es tuya, mi cuerpo, pero solo ven a mi te lo ruego…_

Entre las sombras permanecía Kouta estaba sentado en un sofá y miraba hacia una habitación teñida de blanco, de ella salía una mujer de cabellos azules.

Kouta---------------------Que fue lo que le hiciste…esta muerta?

----No esta muerta, ya te lo he dicho antes tan solo duerme, separe su alma y su cuerpo así será mas seguro tenerla con nosotros…------

En aquella habitación dormía Yuna, y aun lado de ella un misteriosos reloj de arena que se deslizaba entre las sabanas...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un dia Nephtys tuvo que ir a Egipto después de 3 años desde la muerte de su padre y su abuelo, el motivo Atem subiria al trono al cumplir los 18…

Pero la manera en la que llego seria la menos adecuada….

---Señor, perdón por molestarlo, pero hemos atrapamos a unos delincuentes.----

Atem---------Delincuentes…que ha sucedido…

---Unos viajeros, han asesinado a varios hombres por toda la ciudad…----

Atem----------Háganlos pasar…

Y ahí estaba ella, caminando con el rostro cubierto de telas y aquella mascara, su hermano la acompañaba junto con Selket, Neheb y Min.

Fueron obligados a arrodillarse ante el nuevo faraón, pero ella se nego…

----Arrodillare, o veras…---

Atem------------Basta, todos de pie, estos no son delincuentes…Bienvenido Sow cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Continuara………….

lalihoooooooo, que bueno que les este gustando, bien ya trate de no jugar tanto con los tiempos para no confundirlos, en este capitulo vemos parte del pasado de Yami y Yuna espero les haya gustado, este cap lo termine antes wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.


	9. Quedate a mi lado

lalihooo bueno haber este cap esta un poco subido de tono solo en cachitos, oO y por aquí explico varias cosas mas, Espero que les guste.

Cap. 9 Quédate a mi lado a) Una noche pasajera.

_Porque siempre esto termina así, es que acaso no existe felicidad para alguien como yo…tan solo quiero estar a su lado, serle siempre fiel y protegerlo de todo, porque esa es mi razon de existir, estar con el y el que será mi amo…mi único dueño, la persona por la que he sido creada_

Aquel rubor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, los labios del príncipe recorrían lentamente la piel de la joven, mientras esta solo se retorcía entre las sabanas, aquella noche el faraón había profanado aquel cuerpo una y otra vez. La tenía atrapada entre un mar de pasiones, que su cuerpo se determino a complacer, callando sus gemidos con esos besos que deseaban devorarla, deslizándose por el cuerpo de la joven, recorriéndolo con sus manos de pies a cabeza como si intentara conocerla mas, la tenia indefensa mirándolo como aquel sudor le resbalaba por la frente mientras le llevaba al éxtasis total para después sujetarla entre sus brazos hasta que quedaran dormidos del cansancio, Aquella noche había sido el resultado del amor que ambos se tenían, aquel que había sido separado por tanto tiempo, ahora Atem tan solo miraba como dormía ella entre sus brazos, besando las finas manos de Nephtys y jugueteando con los blancos cabellos de esta.

Atem--------------Te amo tanto, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado Nunca….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hace 2 noches Nephtys había llegado a la ciudad ambos estuvieron ocupados

Atem--------------Ha pasado tanto tiempo,¿porque están aquí?

Nephtys----------Mi señor el motivo de nuestra intrusión en el reino es por la caza de unos ladrones, ya la hemos terminado con ellos, así que pedimos su permiso para marcharnos.

Atem------------- Nephtys Permiso negado. Serán mis invitados a partir de hoy, en próximos días celebrare una fiesta y deseo estén aquí. Por ahora pueden retirarse Teana les llevara a sus habitaciones y les dará lo que pidan.

Detrás de ellos una chica de unos 17 años apareció de cabello castaño y café, sonriendo ---Por favor síganme...---

Teana llevo a las princesas a los baños y espero a que estas terminaran escuchando desde una esquina la platica que tenían.

----vaya se ha puesto tan guapo después de estos años.-----dijo Selket mientras se sumergia en la tina.----Sin mencionar esa voz tan sensual, me estremeció sabes. Vamos Nephtys el es tu amor de niños y debes de sentir algo aun por ese príncipe.----

Nephtys----------Claro que lo siento, pero no se si el…

Teana sin querer hizo un ruido y ambas se dieron cuenta de su presencia. ---Descuida estamos bien, ya casi terminamos de bañarnos, podrías traerme algo de agua----dijo Selket.

Teana-----------Oh claro ,claro.

Teana estaba enamorada del faraón, se conocían desde hace algunos años, los mismos que Nephtys y el no se veían, recién saliendo de aquel baño Nephtys escucho varias risas en el pasillo era el faraón y unos 5 chicas mas que le abrazaban, este se dirigió a su trono mientras las jóvenes le daban atenciones, miraba detrás de uno de los muros escondida pero atem le vio y sonrio, invitandola a entrar y esta se escabullo rápidamente.

No obstante aquel día Atem le envió una nota con Jono uno de sus mas grandes amigos donde le pedía verla, seria en secreto como el par de amantes que fueron hace algunos años, Nephtys llego a donde este le citaba y fue justo como la ultima vez recordó ella, sintio que alguien la tomo de la mano, era el y la llevo lejos en un sitio donde nadie los molestaría, caminaron por el pasillo rodeado de estatuas una de ellas fue jalada por el faraón, debajo de ellos se abrió una puerta de donde se donde se mostraban unas escaleras, la condujo en la oscuridad tomado de su cintura, mientras deslizaba su barbilla por los hombros de ella.

Atem---------------Esta oscuro pero descuida, conozco bien el camino…

La llevo hasta el final de aquel túnel, donde solo había una vieja antorcha la cual era probable que encendiera, arriba de ellos había un hueco por el cual se infiltraba la luz de la luna, y los bañaba con aquel rayo blanco como polvo de estrellas, la joven le miraba indecisa aun tenia aquella mascara dorada que ocultaba sus emociones y el bello rostro que en verdad tenia, la cual Atem le quito con delicadeza para después robarle un beso, la coloco contra la pared mientras la interrogaba sutilmente, -- Cuanto tiempo ha pasado…te extrañe tanto, ¿me has extrañado?---

Nephtys-----Sabes bien que si…

La joven estaba algo fría con el, la tomo entre sus brazos y le dijo ---Acaso he hecho algo malo?, estas enojada conmigo…si es así quisiera saber porque…----

Nephtys------ hace un rato estabas muy entretenido…

Atem----------estas celosa…jeje quien lo diría, pero sabes eres tan sensual cuando te enojas… ninguna de ellas me interesa, solo tu…

Nephtys------Es que no puedo evitarlo, todas ellas te rodean y te acosan, ¿Por qué?

Atem---------Si lo se…aunque solo a ti te deseo a mi lado, a decir verdad quiero que te quedes en Egipto conmigo como mi esposa…

Nephtys----- que cosa…

Atem--------- Es por eso que todas me siguen, no lo sabias…Muran anuncio que tengo que casarme. Y desde antes ya había pensado a quien se lo propondría… (La señala)

Nephtys------Pero yo no puedo…yo, yo…YO SOY UNA ASESINA…

Ante aquella respuesta Atem le beso una vez mas, ---No me importa lo que digas, o lo que digan, para mi tu eres la persona a la que mas amo…No eres una asesina, tu no escogiste ese destino, fue el quien te escogió a ti…pero ahora todo puede ser diferente…---

Era verdad si se casaba con Atem podría terminar aquella vida, dejaría de casar a los ladrones y dejaría de ser una asesina, pero acaso podría con esa vida…acaso lo de ellos realmente funcionaria. ---Piénsalo no quiero que nadie mas este conmigo si no eres tu…--

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La ciudad era bañada por una lluvia fría, camina Yami por las calles sin rumbo aparaente con el rostro empapado mirando el cielo. Alguien lo sujeta por el hombro es Aki, --Adonde vas?-----le dice este, mientras lo invita a entrar en su sombrilla---Estas empapado, te vas a enfermar, ven quiero hablar contigo…----.

Aki sujeta a Yami de la muñeca pues aquel solo pareciera ser un trozo de carne, esta desganado y es fácil arrastrarlo a donde plaza, ---Tomemos un café quieres…---

Una vez en el café le miro detenidamente ---No hay duda, quería negarlo pero eres tu después de todo, que ciego fui…---, desliza por la mesa un libro de piel negra aquel diario que Yuna nunca leyó, ---Mi abuelo ha dicho que te lo de, era un regalo para Yuna, perteneció a nuestra madre…talvez así entiendas mas cosas…---

Yami levanto la mirada, pues no entendía como aquel diario lo ayudaría se reanimo y comenzó a ojear aquel libro, frunció el ceño cuando miro una foto ---ESTA ES YUNA?—dijo dudando un poco.

Aki--------No, te equivocas ella es mi madre, su nombre era Hanna Weeser…

Yami continuo ojeando aquel libro había mas fotografías todas de mujeres, pero ellas eran tan similares a Yuna, aquellos ojos dorados y el cabello gris se repetía una y otra vez, incluso en las imágenes en blanco y negro.

Yami-------¿Qué es esto?, todas se parecen a Yuna…

Detrás de ellos se escucho otra voz, era Margot ---- mas de 2 mil añous y la historia se repite…---, otra voz le siguió era la de Caled ---La juventud eterna solo por el…---

Yami--------No comprendo…

Caled-------Alguna vez te preguntaste porque Yuna no tenia mas familia, en especial tías o Hermanas, o incluso su madre…

Yami------pero eso que tiene que ver…

Aki--------Ya te lo he dicho es demasiado difícil que te lo diga yo, ni siquiera yo entiendo todo, pero no me corresponde a mi juzgar esto…ya he cumplido con lo que se me pidió ahora depende de ti… ES VERDAD QUE HACEN AQUÍ USTEDES DOS.

Margot-----Soulou te vigilamous…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era de mañana en el palacio Atem paseaba por el jardin junto a 3 jóvenes princesas que habían ido a visitarle horas antes de la fiesta que se ofrecería para que este anunciara oficialmente que deseba casarse.

----Es un bello día mi señor----

----He visto cuando pasábamos el gran banquete que están preparando----

----Oh si quisiera poder verlo, podríamos verlo…---

Las jóvenes tomaron del brazo a Atem al ver aquella indiferencia y le llevaron hasta donde se llevaría acabo el festín, una de ellas grito horrorizada.

---¡¡¡LADRONES!!!-----

A las cercanías estaba Nephtys reposando sobre uno de los árboles cuando escucho el aullido que la chica soltó con esa chillante voz, se dirigió rápidamente hasta el lugar.

Nephtys------------¿Están todos bien?, ¿que ha pasado?

La mujer señalo a aquellos que corrían velos mente. Detrás de Nephtys apareció Selket y se dividieron para su búsqueda. La chica lo había visto a la lejanía ----Tanto alboroto por ese pequeño---- Con que tu eres el ladrón, dime que fue lo que te robaste?---

El pequeño se metió el pan a la boca y lo trago rápidamente ----NADA---dijo mientras se pasaba con trabajos aquel pan.

Nephtys----------Tanto escándalo por algo de comida…vamos descuida no te haré nada.

-----No confió en ti, mi hermano me decía nunca confíes en alguien que oculta su rostro----

Nephtys----------Y si te muestro mi rostro confiaras en mi?

Se quito la mascara y le dejo al niño mirarle ----Woow eres bellísima porque te ocultas---dijo el pequeño.

Nephtys----------es una larga historia….¿Cual es tu nombre?

----Me llamo Shert---

Nephtys-----------Venga vamos haya descuida yo me hago cargo, el faraón es buena persona.

Nephtys tomo de la mano al pequeño y lo llevo de regreso, haya estaba Selket cargando a una niña 5 años que se devoraba un par de uvas.

Nephtys--------------Mi señor, estos son los ladrones, son un par de niños.

Atem se arrodillo ante el pequeño y acaricio su cabeza ---- dime porque lo has hecho, quienes son tus padres.----

Shert---------Yo no tengo padres, mis padres murieron.

-----SHERT, Hermano----

Atem-------------ya veo, estas solo entonces…

Shert----------Tenia a mi hermano pero unos ladrones de tumbas lo mataron…

La chillante voz de las princesas se escucho ----Acaso no va a castigarlos faraón, a esos niños mugrosos…---

Nephtys las fulmino con su mirada y callaron de inmediato, ---Mi señor…---digo Nephtys---Deseo hacerme cargo de ellos, es por eso que pido su permiso para tal cosa.—

Atem acaricio una vez mas al pequeño –De hoy en adelante tendrás una buena tutora…ella es tu hermana? Cual es su nombre?-----

Shert--------Se llama Nath.

Atem---------En ese caso Shert y Nath quedan a tu cargo Nephtys, confio en que les cuides bien.

-----Faraón porque le habla con tanta confianza a esa mujer…porque si es mujer no…---

Atem---------Calladas, no se dirijan a ella, si le faltan al respeto me lo faltaran a mi.

Un silencio se escucho en aquel lugar para que después Atem sonriera nuevamente ----Coman lo que deseen, Nephtys te los encargo mucho.---

De inmediato los pequeños comenzaron a comer, pero ella les pidió se detuvieran puesto que ella les había ya servido en platos ----Aquí tienen, después de esto se bañaran entienden.------

Selket------------No lo creo…te harás cargo de ellos?

Nephtys---------Si, que tiene de malo.

Selket------------No es nada, es solo que pienso que talvez no estas preparada para tal cosa.

Nephtys---------Bueno debo de intentarlo, si algún día tendré los míos, seria bueno saber como cuidarlos.

Selket------------Estas hablando enserio...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi regreso a casa, desde que el faraón se encontró con Aki cambio de cuerpo, parecía negarse a leer aquel libro que le había sido entregado, aun así yugi le pidió que lo hiciera, estaba costado sobre la cama con aquel libro negro, intentando convencerle de que le leyera.

Yami----------Es que no…

Yugi-----------Porque no, lo leeré entonces por ti.

El pequeño levanto la tapa del libro y comenzó con la primera hoja, era una letra muy estética y bastante refinada, con trazos ligeros.

_No hay duda de este destino no se puede escapar, falta 1 año para que muera eso lo se bien…pero es por una buena razón, a pesar de todo lo que haga no hay manera de detenerlo, mi pequeña será quien se enfrente a la verdad y yo por mi parte tan solo le ayudare a conservar su eternidad._

_Es verdad aun no te he dado la bienvenida y ya te estoy hablando de problemas, Mi nombre es Hanna Weeser soy la madre de Yuna, mi pequeña yuna…aquella que ha sido creada para ti…faraón._

Al leer aquello Yugi cerro el libro algo asustado, mientras Yami era quien le pedía ahora continuar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antes de iniciar las festividades del faraón, este se encontraba vistiéndose a su lado el mas grande de sus confidentes y amigos Jono.

Jono-------------oh para mi la mas linda de sus doncellas es la tal Elan, la de cabello negro y ojos castaños, es muy guapa.

Atem------------Eso piensas porque no la has visto a ella.

Jono-------------A quien mi señor?

Atem------------A Nephtys.

Jono-------------Es cierto, siempre le veo cubierta como es?

Atem------------Te la describiré, según dice la profecía no hay nadie como ella, la luna impregno su belleza en sus cabellos y Ra baño sus ojos con su sagrada luz dorada. Es perfecta, cuando la mires no creerás que hay alguien mas. A mi me ha sucedido eso.

Jono-------------O talvez se llame amor…

Atem------------Más que eso, es mi obsesión.

Horas después Jono conocería a la obsesión de su príncipe, envuelta entre sus ajustadas ropas blancas de realeza, llevaba de la mano a aquel par de niños, se había despojado de la mascara y mostraba su bello rostro, en el cabello llevaba una red de oro y rubíes, el faraón le miro de lejos con la boca abierta al igual que el resto y le señalo a Jono su obsesión. ---Ella es---le dijo cuando le vio entrar.

Se contoneaba con elegancia como era común y aquellos niños se inclinaron para saludar al faraón, después le recibieron con un fuerte abrazo mientras la pequeña le susurro al oído ---Si la señorita Nephtys es mi madre, entonces usted es mi padre…---, Atem soltó una risita y le contesto ---En ese caso seré tu padre, claro si ella así lo quiere.---

Atem----------Es bueno verte como una princesa de vez en cuando.

Nephtys-------prefiero mis otras ropas, no son tan estorbosas.

Atem----------Y ya pensaste en lo que te dije?

Antes de que Nephtys pudiera contestar Muran llamo la atención de los invitados, anunciando que el príncipe se casaría, ---Mi señor dígame ya tenemos a alguna elegida?----dijo muran adelantando la respuesta con una mirada hacia Nephtys.

Atem se levanto ---Pues…----dijo mientras caminaba hacia la chica y la tomaba de la mano ---Ya he tomado yo mi decisión solo falta que ella decida.----

El resto de las personas estaba horrorizada, en especial las princesas que en la mañana le vieron ---¿QUIEN ES ESA?----murmuraron y a sus espaldas estaba Jono quien contesto ---Es la señorita Nephtys princesa de Elefantinia, le conocieron en la mañana----

---ESA ES NEPHTYS----dijo uno de ellas sin bajar su tono.

Atem---------Si ese es su nombre, pero espero su respuesta.

Selket miraba entretenida junto con el resto de los guardias que acompañaban a Nephtys, incluso su hermano ---Ya sabia yo que esto pasaría---dijo entre labios a su lado estaba Neheb, así como Min.

Neheb--------No puede ser verdad…

Min----------o.o vaya quien lo diría.

Detrás de ellos miraba Teana furiosa ---Como es posible…no puede ser…----Nephtys bajo la cabeza y contesto con un ligero si, mientras el faraón la tomaba entre sus brazos y le robaba un beso enfrente de todos.

Neheb---------ESE IDIOTA COMO SE ATREVE

Sow-----------tranquilo, somos invitados recuérdalo, también estoy que ardo de celos. Y mas porque no me dijeron nada.

Selket---------Es que siempre eres el ultimo en enterarse.

Sow-----------si supongo, vaya te has vestido de chica, comenzaba a olvidar que eras una.

Selket---------Cállate.

Es por eso que esa noche, sucedió aquello Nephtys entro en la habitación del faraón después de el anuncio de su compromiso y ningún guardia le vio, Selket se había hecho cargo de los pequeños al verla tan ocupada sentada a lado del Faraón, había entrado solo para dejar un objeto que Muran le dio a Atem como regalo, se quedo un momento mas estaba cansada de escuchar tantos murmullos y voces que simplemente se quedo dormida sobre la cama.

El festín había finalizado y Atem entro a la habitación dejando la capa en el suelo por pereza a recogerla, le vio ahí dormida sobre su cama y no se atrevió a despertarle, y se limito a dormir junto a la ventana cubriéndose con una sabana, la joven despertó poco después y le miro.-------Atem, levántate te enfermaras…---antes de que terminara este la tomo de la mano y la abrazo fuertemente cubriéndola con la sabana. ---Descuida estoy bien…-----

Nephtys------Cuando llevas dormido ahí?

Atem---------No mucho.

Nephtys------¿Porque no te dormiste conmigo?

Atem---------¿quieres que lo haga?

Nephtys------pues…es tu cama después de todo. Y yo soy la intrusa aquí.

Atem---------En ese caso vamos durmamos juntos como cuando éramos mas pequeños.

Atem la cargo entre sus brazos y la coloco en la cama, robándole un beso lentamente mientras esta permanecía quieta. –Yami…----

Atem-------perdona, es que no pude evitarlo, aun no lo creo…

La joven fue quien ahora se acerco a el y le beso lentamente ---ni yo…---, aquel momento surgió de pronto, la tenia acurrucada sobre su pecho mientras deslizaba las blancas prendas de la chica, besando sus hombros y colocándose arriba de ella, mirandola fijamente.

Atem--------dentro de poco solo serás mía, pero no puedo esperar sabes, mi cuerpo esta quemándome lentamente si no hago algo pronto…No tiene nada de malo, después de todo eres mi prometida.

Continuara………..

u

Les dije esta porno este cap XDDDDD, opinen o.o si me pase de la raya o.o era necesario eso? Bueno no realmente pero como me divertí XDDDD, este esta mas corto espero les guste manden Reviews aunque sea para regañarme XD


	10. ¡Me pertenece!

Cap. 10 ¡Seré tu dueño! a) No te dejare…

Olvídale, Olvídale, porque no te quedas conmigo ese no es tu dueño, yo, yo, yo quiero ser tu dueño, porque se que soy capaz de controlar ese poder, porque lo necesito mas que el , y porque te amo tanto…ven junto a mi una noche Nephtys, ven junto a mi y olvida a ese que se dice ser tu amo…

Aquella noche Neheb estaba a las afueras deseoso de venganza quería cortarle la cabeza a Atem, matarle lo mas rápido posible, pero era imposible tantos guardias…pensó el, sin imaginar que aquel ni siquiera pensaba ese día en su seguridad, tenia otros asuntos que atender, Neheb salio del palacio a escondidas pues aquellas ansias de sangre y venganza le devoraban a cada instante que pasaba.

Estaba en la ciudad, cubierto un trozo de tela que había robado camino hasta el callejón mas oscuro y frente de si había un montón de hombres, todos ellos ebrios por el licor que habían logrado fabricar a escondidas, ---Oye tu muchacho, porque estas tan solo ¿eh?, ven a brindar por el compromiso del rey---dijo uno de los borrachos.

Neheb se acerco a aquellos y le atravesó a aquel el vientre con una espada que pocas veces cargaba, deshizo su cráneo a pisadas mientras reía a carcajadas, los demás le miraron aterrados ---ASESINOOO---grito uno de ellos sujetando su espada y abalanzándose contra Neheb, pero fue inútil aquel le había volado la cabeza de una cuchillada y el cuerpo cayo ante sus pies, se sujeto el rostro y su risa se volvió mas larga y aterradora.

Neheb-----------Brinden por el compromiso del rey, porque eso no sucederá. Esa mujer me pertenece…

Termino con todos y mientras reía gritaba---el próximo serás tu atem…acabare contigo.------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hace años, esta familia carga sobre si un gran secreto un secreto que se mantiene eterno, faraón tu eres aquel que no recuerda su nombre, aquel que no sabe nada acerca de su familia, de vuestra vida una vida de sufrir, una vida que sacrifico tu felicidad propia a cambio de salvar a este mundo._

_Yuna es el secreto de mi familia y parte de lo que le ayudara…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

El desayuno se daba a las afueras del palacio, ya permanecía ahí Nephtys, Atem y Sow. El ultimo no muy feliz.

Sow-------------Porque no me consultaron antes.

Atem------------o.o Vamos después de todo seremos familia, siempre quisimos eso cuando niños.

Sow-------------Mentira, tu siempre quisiste eso.

Atem------------Bueno al menos sabes que tu hermana queda en buenas manos.

Sow-------------Cállate, antes que mi faraón eres mi amigo. Y sabes que eso no me hace muy feliz.

A lo lejos se aproximaba Selket con aquel par de niños que sonreían.

Selket---------Buenos días. Vamos niños saluden a su mamá y a su nuevo papá.

Shert y Nath---------Buenos días.

Nephtys--------Buenos días, vengan a desayunar

Sow--------------Como que mamá? ¬¬ Nephtys podrías explicarme.

Nephtys----------Veras yo me hago cargo de ellos o.o y dicen que soy su madre.

Sow----------------QUEEEE O.O porque siempre hacen cosas a mis espaldas.

Selket--------------Porque seguramente te opondrías. Por eso.

Uno mas se integraba a la mesa. ---BUENOS DIAS---era Min, su rostro parecía el de una niña tenia una sonrisa enorme---Alguien ha visto a Neheb?---dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de los pequeños.

Nephtys----------no, desde ayer.

Atem-------------Neheb? (de pronto recordó amargamente quien era el tal neheb) NO grr

Sow--------------Por cierto Nephtys donde te metiste el resto de la fiesta ya no te vi.

Selket------------Fue a tomar un baño, sabes que a ella le marea tanta gente. No es verdad

Nephtys--------o.o si me estaba bañando.

Detrás de ellos apareció el joven de ojos rojos el tal Neheb, con el cabello desalineado y el rostro y manos húmedas, ---bueno días.---dijo y tomo asiento a un lado de Min.

Segundos después entrarían unos guardias anunciando lo que recién acababa de suceder en la ciudad.

Atem--------un asesino…¿cuantos? han sido esta vez.

----Mi señor, encontramos a 6 hombres muertos, al parecer bebían en uno de los callejones cuando aquel les ataco, es una carnicería…tal vez fue un ajuste de cuentas.---

Nephtys--- …pensé que habíamos acabado con todos los ladrones.

Sow--------o.o estoy seguro que fue así.

Min--------Tal vez este recién llego.

Atem.------Es una posibilidad.

Nephtys---Yo lo atrapare ya vera…

Sow------Nada de eso, tu te quedaras aquí.

Nephtys---Pero…

Selket-----es verdad, ya no puedes hacer eso. Yo me encargo de buscar.

Neheb-----tal vez es un asesino de paso, ya saben nos hemos topado con esos últimamente.

Min-------Que estas diciendo!

Min entonces recordó que Neheb salio en la noche mientras el dormía, y callo por un momento sus sospechas –No puede ser…que Ra me perdone por aquel pensamiento---pensó Min. Y continúo comiendo, en silencio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami leía cuidadosamente aquel diario parecía algo tan difícil de entender, pero en especial había palabras que se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez.

_**La que es eterna solo por ti**, no puede ir ni al cielo ni al infierno…**porque esta atrapada en este lugar esperando tu regreso.** La eternidad a través de la vida de otros, es por eso que nadie mas existe solo ella, no hay mas mujeres en esta familia, pues cada una le da un tributo de años a la diosa perdida, a **la diosa que controla la oscuridad** **y las sombras, **para que encuentre a su dueño a aquel que le ayudara a que estas no invadan al mundo._

_Se bien que Yuna me odia por haberle dejado sola, pero fue por su propio bien, la oscuridad se acercaba cada vez mas lo supe cuando **conocí a Solomon Moto,** encontramos un objeto extraño, **el rompecabezas **aquel que por mucho tiempo había desaparecido era la señal de que pronto las tinieblas volverían._

Yugi-------------Así que mi abuelo y la madre de Yuna se conocían…es por eso que el decía que le parecía familiar.

Yami------------La diosa perdida… No es posible Yuna no puede ser esa diosa, no quiero que sea ella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yuna-------Ese es…Kaiba?_

A las afueras del palacio Nephtys caminaba y a lo lejos miro a un joven de ojos azules, tan azules como el mar, pareció reconocerle.

Nephtys----------SEÑOR SETH!

Aquel hombre extendió sus brazos y la recibió gozoso cuando la chica corrió hacia el ---Cuanto tiempo sin verle, no sabia que estaba aquí.----dijo el apuesto hombre mientras reía.

Nephtys---------Es verdad salio de viaje...

Seth--------------¿Como ha estado señorita?

Nephtys---------Bastante bien y con buenas noticias.

Seth--------------A que se refiere.

Nephtys----------Voy a casarme con el faraón.

Seth--------------QUE COSA, A ESO SE REFIERE CON BUENAS NOTICIAS. CON ESE BUENO PARA NADA DE ATEM!, INJUSTO DESTINO EL QUE RA MARCO, NO LO ACEPTO

Nephtys----------Pero señor Seth.

Seth----------------NO TE DEJARE CASAR CON EL, LO ENTIENDES. Tu Tu TU SIGNIFICAS MUCHO PARA MI. NO TE CASARAS Y MENOS CON ESE INUTIL DE ATEM.

Detrás de este estaba Isis quien le golpeo en la cabeza ---Deja de gritarle, la estas asustando----dijo mientras se alejaba.

Seth----------------NO INTERFIERAS BRUJA

Nephtys------------Ya he decidido no hay nada que pueda impedírmelo ahora. Así que no trate de cambiarme de opinión. Es a el a quien quiero.

Seth----------------Piénsalo bien, es muy importante tu opinión. PERO ATEM, ATEM ESA COSA QUE DICE SER EL FARAON EL?

Nephtys------------Señor Seth no juzgue mi decisión.

Seth-----------------NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE TE CASES CON EL.

Nephtys------------porque no?

Seth-----------------El no servirá como tu dueño (le susurro)

Después se marcho indignado mientras Nephtys intentaba analizar lo que aquel había dicho ---¿mi dueño?, pero que le pasa.--- A lo lejos vio a Neheb caminando distraído y le alcanzo.

Nephtys-----------Neheb espera. ¿Adonde vas?

Neheb-------------Deseo caminar, me aburro en este palacio.

Nephtys-----------¿Puedo acompañarte?

Neheb------------- jamás me negaría a su compañía. Vamos princesa…

Neheb extendió su brazo y se lo ofreció para que caminasen juntos. Salieron del palacio y pasaban cerca de los grandes puestos de víveres---Aun se niega a dejar su mascara ¿porque razón mi señora? Oculta su bello rostro incluso en esta ciudad.----

Dijo Neheb

Nephtys-----------Es verdad quedarme un rato sin ella será bueno.

Nephtys se quito la mascara mientras aquel joven de rojos ojos le miraba encantado ---Luce tan bien mi señora, cada día mas bella y tan perfecta, incluso las diosas le envidiarían por aquella hermosura que Ra le ha concebido ----

Nephtys----------Basta Neheb, comienzas a apenarme.

Neheb se detuvo en seco y se acerco a ella robándole un beso ---Tan solo le digo la verdad, es la mujer mas bella que conozco, la mujer a la que amare siempre…acépteme.---- dijo, sus azules cabellos le resbalaban por la frente y se humedecían con el sudor que le broto de nervios, elo miro impresionada por unos segundos y después le arrogo un puñetazo que bien podría haberle roto la nariz pero solo dejo un hijo de sangre en el bronceado rostro del chico.

Neheb-----------Mi señora…

Nephtys---------No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo, la siguiente vez no seré tan buena, te tengo consideración porque eres mi amigo antes que mi soldado.

Neheb-----------NEPHTYS YO TE AMO. NO LO ENTIENDES.

Nephtys---------pero yo no. Hoy es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre sabias. Me marcho.

Neheb-----------Nephtys…

Nephtys volvió al palacio y miro a Nath y a Shert a lo lejos jugando con una extraña criatura peluda. La pequeña se acerco a ella ---Mire el faraón me lo regalo, se llama Kuriboh---dijo sonriendo mientras le mostraba su extraño animal.

Nephtys tomo entre sus manos al kuriboh aquella cosa peluda se comportaba de manera cariñosa con ella. ---Es muy bonito---dijo Nephtys mientras se cuestionaba de que reino había venido aquel exótico animal. La pequeña tomo al Kuriboh entre sus manos mientras sonreía ---Parece que le ha gustado.----se escucho aquella voz tan sensual que provenía de atem.

Nephtys---------------Si eso parece te agradezco que le hayas dado ese animal, pero aun no se de donde proviene podrías decirme.

Atem-------------------Mejor aun te llevare a donde le traje. Shert cuida bien a tu hermana no tardaremos.

Tomo de la mano a Nephtys y la llevo hasta otro de los pasillos del palacio, una realmente grande con estatuas de oro de extrañas criaturas, era la habitación mas oscura del palacio, ---vamos entra…---dijo atem.

Nephtys-------------¿Que es este lugar?

Atem-----------------Pronto lo sabrás...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Una noche fue cuando al fin lo decidí, moriría en la casa donde crecí, suicidio lo llamarían algunos pero no, estaban equivocados lo hice para sellar a las sombras por mas tiempo, detener aquel mal algunos años mas. Al menos hasta que apareciera usted, y hasta que creciera mi pequeña hija._

_Por mi culpa dejo de ser la pequeña niña que era y se convirtió en una persona llena de responsabilidades, en un persona que maduro demasiado pronto y se amargo con los años, pero se bien que después de su primer encuentro ella cambio mucho, recupero aquella alegría que yo le arrebate._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La oscuridad estaba presente en aquel sitio, pero las doradas paredes reflejaron aquella luz que entro por la puerta, mostrando las figuras de bestias enfrente de si.

Nephtys--------Este lugar…es sorprendente, nunca pensé verlo con mis propios ojos.

Atem-----------Vaya así que conoces de que se trata este sitio.

Nephtys--------claro…son juegos de las sombras, aquella criatura es parte del juego.

Atem-----------ven

La llevo hasta el final del pasillo donde reposaban extrañas figuras de monstruos, Nephtys se acerco mientras miraba cada vez mas interesada ---Algo me llama---susurro--- la oscuridad…---.

Atem la tomo del brazo y su mirada nublada se esfumo ---te encuentras bien---dijo Atem mientras no dejaba de observarla detenidamente.

Nephtys---------si estoy bien

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el presente aquella mujer de ojos rojos caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación donde aun permanecía dormida Yuna.

----mierda…si siguen así nos encontraran…---

Kouta-------------que podemos hacer…

----Talvez moverla de aquí, pero es posible que si hacemos eso despierte seria peor la encontrarían mas rápido….-----

En la mente de aquella mujer surgía un recuerdo vano.

_--- esa basura de Atem…porque…-- detrás de si escucho una segunda voz, era un hombre realmente grande, su rostro cubierto por una capucha asomaba una enorme cicatriz en el rostro junto a cabellos lilas._

_Aun así no retrocedió ----¿Que quieres?---saco su afilada espada, el otro rió a carcajadas --- no soy tu enemigo, no como Atem, al contrario estoy de tu lado…también quiero deshacerme de ese bastando…me esta estorbando…----_

_------------No has respondido. ¿Qué Quieres?_

_El sujeto tomo la espada entre sus manos y la rompió en pedazos._

_---------Hacer un trato contigo…----_

_------------¿Que clase de trato?_

_----------Uno que nos beneficiara a ambos…te daré lo que desees…-------_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Margot-------------¿Caled coumou vas? ¿has encountradou algou?

Caled---------------Creo que si…mira ven.

Los dos permanecía en el apartamento de los Yomoda sentados en el suelo junto a un enorme mapa de la ciudad, en el suelo reposaba una extraña cadena de oro con punta, margot se acerco a donde caled apuntaba con el dedo.

Margot------------ohhh es cerca de la estacioun de trenes de douminiou, ¿crees que se muevan?

Caled-------------mmm es probable.

Detrás suyo se escucho otra voz era la de Aki ----No lo hará no es tan idiota.---------- dijo el joven mientras tomaba asiento en una silla que había cerca.

Margot------------¿Aki que ha pasadou coun Yugi?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tirado sobre el césped de aquel parque donde yugi vio por primera vez a Yuna reposaban los dos, mirando el grisáceo cielo y aquel aroma a tierra húmeda que flotaba por el lugar anunciando una próxima tormenta.

Yami----------------Que irónica es la vida….

Yugi-----------------A que viene eso…es por lo del diario.

Yami----------------Una mujer que sacrifica su vida por alguien a quien ama y esa persona a la que ama sacrifico su vida también para proteger a otro que al final termino muerto. La vida es injusta no importa cuan buenas parezcan las acciones, siempre al final todo termina mal… todo viene y va, y los finales felices ¿no existen en verdad?

Yugi----------------No importa lo que pase yo estaré a tu lado, y prometo que será un buen final.

El pequeño sonrió animándolo ---No hay tiempo que perder, si realmente quieres saber esa parte de tu pasado, debes estar atento a todo y no pensar en cosas que ahora no valen la pena, cambia tu final…cambia tu destino. Y sobre todo seria bueno saber porque Yuna te escogió a ti, siendo que yo soy mas lindo.------

El segundo se hecho a reír --Con que mas lindo… el hecho de que seas mas pequeño no significa que seas lindo—

Yugi-------------¡Oye claro que soy lindo!

Yami------------Bueno ya, se lo preguntare a yuna cuando le encuentre o tú que opinas amigo.

Yugi-------------POR SUPUESTO.

_---hace mil años todo término junto a la luz de la luna roja, la amargura de un corazón roto no tiene limites, es capaz de todo, pero acaso ¿fue el corazón quien hizo esto? O a caso la sed de poder…----_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dormía Nephtys en la tibia arena del ocaso, placidamente mientras recordaba entre sueños viejos recuerdos.

Ahí estaba ella mirando a la luna cuando un joven se le acerco, la chica le miro de inmediato sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y su cabello azulado ---Eres alguien especial verdad---dijo la chica sin pensarlo---Tus rasgos te delatan, tu y yo somos muy similares lo sabias.----

----Princesa…-----

Nephtys-----¿uh?, tan solo dime nephtys, eres hijo de uno de los sacerdotes de mi abuelo ¿cual es tu nombre?

----Me llamo Neheb, princesa---

Nephtys-----Neheb es un lindo nombre ¿que edad tienes?

Neheb-------13 años princesa.

Nephtys------Vaya eres de la edad de mi hermano.

Los ojos de Nephtys se abrieron cuando sintió el rocé de unos tibios labios --- Te has quedado dormida…vamos.---- Era Atem quien le despertó no se había dado cuenta que el estaba cerca pues su mente divagaba entre nubes de recuerdos.---_Oh es verdad, hoy es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre siempre me ha dicho princesa…_**--- **se dijo a si misma de pronto, Atem la tomo entre brazos.

Atem---------Bien ya que no te levantas tendré que cargarte. ¿Uh? ¿Que sucede?

Nephtys-----no pasa nada, es solo que me siento cansada…descuida estoy bien.

Atem-------- ¿cansada y que mas? No me dirás que ya…

La joven abrió los ojos adelantándose a lo que el diría. ---¡EH! No nada de eso….---un rubor apareció en el rostro de la chica---y en todo caso ¿cuantos herederos deseas tener?---

Atem------Bueno no lo había pensado aun… supongo que esa decisión te la dejo a ti, ¿te parece bien?

Nephtys—Estas seguro, que tal si te pido un montón…

Atem------En ese caso supongo que…tendremos que ponernos a trabajar de inmediato.(rió)

El rostro de ella cambio un poco la expresión ---Ves tu cara ha cambiado, algo te sucedía lo se bien, algún día me dirás que ha pasado…---Al terminar de decir eso le robo un beso y la bajo lentamente.

Y en su mente aun bajaba aquella imagen de Neheb ---¡PRINCESA!, era así como el siempre le llamo. –Ven Muran nos ha llamado a ambos tenemos que ir donde la otra vez…---

Continuara…………………….

o.o bien este es el cap 10 de mi fic o.o espero les haya gustado o.o y si no pues ya sabencriticas y demas las acepto gracias.


End file.
